Cure Love: Into Fascination
by Floods of Tears
Summary: Sebuah proyek cerita fiksi berformat Omnibus. Menceritakan Naruto Namikaze yang merupakan siswa menengah atas yang berusaha melupakan masa lalu pahitnya cinta pandangan pertama. Seri fiksi ini mengikuti perjalanan romansa cintanya dalam beberapa rentetan cerita yang berbeda tiap babnya masing-masing (Summary ada didalam)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer.

Masashi Kishimoto

Summary:

Naruto tahu, bahwa sakit hati mendatangkan trauma yang mendalam di benaknya. Kata cinta hanya kalimat yang sudah mati dan pergi begitu saja mencampakannya. Hingga ia sadar bahwa rasa itu kembali datang dengan sendirinya saat rasa keberanian muncul untuk mengubah semua.

(Bad summary)

Rate: T, T+

Genre: Comedy, Romance, School Life, Slice of Life and many more.

 **Warn** : OOC, Typo, EYD ancur, Bahasa baku campur bahasa jaksel(?) dan bahasa sehari-hari/tidak baku.

Theme song: スキキライ (Suki Kirai) - Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len

* * *

 **Bab 1** \- Chapter 1: Kok ketemu terus?

* * *

Kriiiiiiing!

Jam beker pada meja buffet ranjang milik seseorang yang tidur dengan posisi terbalik dengan kaki diatas pada pinggir kasur terus berbunyi cukup kencang hingga hampir terdengar keluar dari kamar tidur. Jarum pendek yang menunjukan angka 7 serta jarum panjang pada angka 2, bahwa jam beker itu sudah berbunyi selama hampir 10 menit lebih.

Harusnya, bagi kebanyakan orang, suara nyaring jam beker mampu membuat telinga cukup pengang sehingga akan bangun untuk mematikannya dan tersadar dari tidur.

Tapi untuk orang ini beda, karena telinga babonnya cukup kebal dengan suara jam beker yang sepertinya hanya bisa pasrah jika ia benar-benar hidup melihat pemiliknya tidur terus seperti orang meninggal. Jika suara jam beker tidak mempan? Coba tunggu saja, kau akan lihat sebuah pengeksekusian..

"NARUTOOOOOOO!"

GEBRAAAK!

"ASTAGA, KUDA TERBANG!"

BRUKK!

Daun pintu kamar terbuka dengan kasar hingga engsel yang menyanggahnya hampir terlepas berkat tendangan luar biasa seorang wanita berambut merah dengan celemek kuning di badannya datang dengan spatula ditangan. Tampangnya menunjukan ekspresi 'ibu-ibu emosi mode on' karena menyaksikan anak semata wayangnya yang random itu tidak kunjung bangun untuk sekolah.

"HOI, SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MAU HIBERNASI HAH?"

Naruto latah mendadak ketika prosesi sakral rutinan dari Ibunya cukup membuat pertahanan telinganya jebol. Posisinya yang ada di pinggir kasur instan pindah ke lantai kamar karena tersungkur dan membut badannya membentur lantai cukup keras.

"Haduh.. Iya ini udah bangun kok.." Naruto bangun sambil memegang punggungnya yang agak sakit. Kemudian ia duduk sambil sesekali matanya kedap kedip berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa.

Namun tampaknya Ibu Naruto tidak menurunkan level kemarahannya karena Naruto masih santai di kasur. Melihat itu, tanpa aba-aba dan semprotan lagi ia mempersiapkan spatula yang akan mendarat diwajah Naruto.

BLETAK!

"WADAW!"

"CEPAT BERSIAP-SIAP SANA. SUDAH JAM SETENGAH 8 PAGI!"

Mendadak ngantuk Naruto hilang dan matanya terbuka lebar.

"HAH? Waduh gusti!"

Secara cepat Naruto ngibrit ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya sehabis tidur yang nampaknya akan dilakukan secepat cahaya untuk memangkas waktu karena kelalaian yang selalu diulang saat telat bangun tidur.

Kushina hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil berkacak pinggang. Insiatif menyebut waktu jam yang sengaja diubahnya jauh dari jam beker setidaknya cukup menghemat semprotannya yang ketiga.

"Setelah berseragam jangan lupa sarapan dulu! Nanti Ayahmu akan mengantar ke sekolah!".

"Iyaaaaa!" Balas Naruto dari kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai membersihkan badannya, Naruto bergegas memakai seragamnya. Tapi memang tipikal dirinya untuk memakai seragamnya dengan tidak cukup rapih dan hanya menyisir rambut seadanya sambil berjalan mengambil tas dekat meja belajar lalu keluar dari kamar tidurnya menuju dapur yang ada dibawah.

Kakinya melangkahi anak tangga dengan cepat kemudian berlari menuju dapur sambil memakai tas selempangnya ke pundak. Hanya beberapa detik hingga ada Ayahnya yang sedang menyesap kopi di cangkir dan Ibunya yang sedang mengambil beberapa roti dari panggangan roti.

"Ayo duduk dan sarapan—"

Tanpa dosa dan seenak jidat, Naruto mengambil roti dari piring yang sedang Kushina pegang sebanyak 2 buah dan malah ngibrit lagi.

"NARUTO!"

"Aku berangkat dulu! Dah Kaa-san, Tou-san!"

Setelah bunyi pintu utama rumah tertutup, dapur keluarga Namikaze mendadak hening karena gerakan kilat Naruto yang hampir sulit dilihat(?) oleh mata biasa.

"Minato?"

"Iya?" Ayah Naruto yang sangat tentram dengan kopinya menoleh ketika Kushina sang istri memanggil.

"Berapa menit ketika aku naik ke kamar Naruto hingga Naruto turun dan keluar beberapa saat tadi?"

"Hmm.."

Minato memutar lengan kanan dan menatap arloji miliknya dengan sedikit menajamkan mata. Tapi yang sangat disayangkan adalah ketika membalik lengannya, cangkir kopi yang digenggamnya ikut miring dan menumpahkan isi cangkirnya ke celana Minato, membuat kepala keluarga Namikaze itu kelabakan sambil ber'wanjay' ria.

"—njay,- Maksudku.. 8 menit, kurasa." Balas Minato sambil mengibaskan selembar roti pada area yang terkena kopi beserta ampas-ampasnya.

"Mungkin jika anak pirang kita itu telat bangun pagi lagi setidaknya ada cara yang se-efisien ini." Ucap Kushina menaruh tangannya di dagu.

"Bahkan dia juga lupa saat aku bilang kau akan mengantarnya ke sekolah. Dasar anak itu memang."

"Padahal aku kan juga pirang.."

.

* * *

Krieeet! Splash!

Sebuah bus baru saja tiba dan berhenti pada halte bus, tampak disana ada beberapa pelajar yang rata-rata adalah murid SMA Konoha Highschool dengan seragam khasnya. Untuk para siswa menggunakan kemeja putih, dasi panjang bercorak garis-garis serta blazer biru donker dan celana panjang berwarna abu-abu; sementara untuk para siswi hampir sama dengan siswa laki-laki pada bagian atasan, hanya berbeda dasi pendek corak garis-garis dan rok pendek selutut juga kaus kaki hitam panjang dibawah lutut.

Tidak terkecuali untuk Naruto. Dengan wajah cukup masam diwajahnya ia turun dari bus berbarengan dengan pelajar lainnya, tapi dari gerakan tangan dan sudut pandang mata birunya, kegiatan menggunakan dasi beberapa menit sebelumnya secara rapih belum bisa dikatakan 'jadi' karena memang sebenarnya Naruto tidak bisa mengikat dasi dengan benar.

"Ini begini.. Terus kesini, lalu masukin dan jadi—" Simpulan ikat dasi yang baru dilakukannya malah menjadi simpul ikat mati.

"—hancur." Sambung Naruto pada ucapannya yang terpotong sambil menatap karya simpul dari tangan ajaibnya.

Naruto membiarkan dasinya seperti itu dan melangkahkan kakinya. "Seperti bocah TK saja aku. Padahal kemarin aku bisa mengikatnya sesuai video panduan ikat dasi dari internet."

"Oi, Narutoo!"

Badannya tersentak sedikit ketika telinganya mendengar seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Dari nada dan gaya bicaranya sudah dapat Naruto tebak orang yang memanggilnya adalah orang yang cukup berisik dikelas selain dirinya dan merupakan maniak hewan berkutu dan suka menggonggong.

"Ngga denger lagi jalan." Jawab Naruto judes sambil tetap fokus pada jalan.

Bletak!

"Duh!"

"Ayolah, kau sudah menggunakan alasan itu selama 12 abad lamanya kan! Gunakan yang baru dong sesekali!" Setelah menjitak Naruto, orang itu merangkulkan tangan pada pundak Naruto.

"Untukmu aku tidak perlu membuat alasan baru, hanya buang-buang waktu saja, Kiba." Naruto menatapnya dengan mata sinis yang terlihat jenaka.

"Oh, kenapa kau menjadi dingin sekali kepadaku sekarang, hm?"

Kiba Inuzuka, atau teman-temannya memanggilnya Kiba, mengencangkan rangkulannya pada Naruto hingga sang pemilik bahu yang jadi sandaran tangannya sedikit kesakitan.

"Jangan bilang Sasuke dari kelas sebelah yang mendoktrinmu menjadi es batu sepertinya!"

"Apaan sih? Lepasin tanganmu itu!" Secara paksa Naruto melepaskan rangkulan Kiba dengan nada marah.

"Ei ei, santai mas! Canda doang kok, hehe." Kiba tersenyum iseng sambil memamerkan giginya yang bertaring.

"Heran aku, dari awal aku bertemu denganmu sampai kelas 2 sekarang, kadang-kadang kau muncul tiba-tiba seperti dedemit."

Naruto merapihkan blazernya yang agak terlipat dan naik sambil mengobrol dengan Kiba, teman sekelasnya dari kelas 1 SMA yang juga tergabung dalam geng kecil (lebih tepatnya berkumpul secara ramai-ramai terus, jadinya terlihat seperti geng) bersama Naruto dan lainnya.

"Masa sih?" Tanya kiba.

Naruto mengangguk. "Iya. Atau jangan-jangan kau stalker ya?"

Alis Kiba terangkat dan memasang wajah WTF kepada Naruto. "Mending aku stalker cewek cantik dari sekolah kita daripada melihat 'batang'mu."

"Sial, aku juga ogah aset berhargaku dilihat manusia pemuja anjing sepertimu!"

"Kenapa memang? Apa yang kau sombongkan dari hutan amazon disekitar 'pedang'mu, hah?"

Kok mendadak jadi rating M ya?

"Setidaknya dari rimbunnya amazon ada sebuah petarung tangguh yang kekar! Tidak sepertimu yang tandus namun setebal batang korek api kayu!"

Spontan orang-orang sekitar menutup telinganya sebelum pendengaran mereka rusak dan tidak berfungsi lagi karena obrolan layaknya om-om mereka berdua ini terlalu frontal bagi mereka yang cukup awam.

"Tapi itu kan.."

"Itu apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil sedikit memuncratkan kuah.

"Itu benar."

Supir bus yang dari kejauhan sedang ingin baru mau tancap gas malah mendadak jatuh konyol dari kursi supir, entah bagaimana dari jarak yang cukup jauh darinya bisa mendengar ucapan Kiba. Tapi yang pasti supir itu kini jadi sweatdrop.

"Btw, dasimu aneh tuh bentuknya. Kaya iketan setan." Kiba menujuk dasi Naruto.

"Kenapa? Oh ini." Naruto melepaskan ikatan mati pada dasinya hingga membuat dasi itu tidak tersimpul lagi.

"Seperti biasa. Aku lupa lagi cara mengikatnya."

"Naruto, masa kau kalah sama anak SD jaman sekarang yang lebih canggih daripada kau ini?" Tanya Kiba sedikit memancing.

"Provokasimu kurang membuatku terpelatuk lagi kali ini, maaf saja."

Naruto mencoba mengikat dasinya sendiri dengan Kiba sebagai penonton. Pertama Naruto menyilangkan bagian panjang dan pendek dasinya, kemudian ia terdiam sejenak karena step selanjutnya sedang dicoba proses otaknya.

Klop!

"..Eh?"

Naruto benar-benar kaget ketika sebuah tangan memegang dasinya dan membuatnya melepaskan ikatan dasi aneh dari karya tangan Naruto.

Kiba ikutan kaget karena ada seseorang gadis yang sepertinya adalah siswi dari sekolah mereka, dimana kini berada persis sangat dekat didepan Naruto. Karena kaget, mereka ikut diam dengan Naruto karena fokus pada dasi Naruto.

"I-ikatnya seperti ini."

Tinggi siswi itu sedikit lebih pendek dari Naruto dan membuatnya sedikit menjinjit. Ucapan lembut dan terkesan grogi itu menjadi start awal ia mencoba memberitahu atau sedang mengajari Naruto (mungkin?) bagaimana mengikat dasi secara rapih.

"B-bagian panjangnya diikat seperti ini. K-k-kemudian dilingkarkan pada b-bagian pendeknya.."

Siswi yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru indigo itu menjelaskanya dengan sedikit gagap dan guliran mata lavender itu menunjukan tatapan polos hingga Naruto tidak bisa berucap sepatah kata untuk berbicara.

Posisi badannya yang agak tegang kini rileks dan menikmati apa yang sedang dilakukan siswi tersebut dengan ikatan dasinya.

"K-kemudian masukan bagian panjangnya kebagian ini, t-tarik sedikit hingga pas pada bagian kerah." Tangan yang nampak cukup kecil bagi Naruto kini hampir menyelesaikan kegiatannya.

Bagian dasi yang panjang sedikit ditarik hingga ikatan segitiga dasi terbentuk rapih hingga pas berada dibawah kerah seragam.

"S-selesai.."

Ketika tugasnya selesai, siswi itu tersenyum kecil lalu menundukan wajahnya malu.

Naruto masih diam menatapnya dan telinganya tidak mendengar ketika gadis itu mengucapkan selesai.

"P-permisi!"

Siswi itu menundukan badannya atau ber-ojigi didepan Naruto dan kedua temannya secara cepat lalu pergi dengan berlari menjauh dari mereka. Keheningan masih hadir diantara mereka hingga Kiba memecahnya dengan bertanya.

"Itu.. Tadi apa ya?"

"Kurasa aku kenal dengan siswi tadi.." Ikut Kiba menimpali.

Naruto sebenarnya sudah sadar dari acara diamnya, tapi ia terus menatap siswi tadi hingga tak terlihat lagi oleh pandangannya. Kemudian ia menatap dasi miliknya yang kini sudah lebih rapih dan tersimpul sempurna.

"Rambut biru..."

Ucap Naruto dengan latar belakang para pelajar dari Konoha Highschool yang kini berjalan mendahuluinya yang tampak masih terkejut.

.

* * *

.

"Ayah Takeda Shingen sebenarnya menginginkan anak keduanya untuk menggantikan posisinya, tetapi akhirnya ayahnya dipaksa mengundurkan diri oleh—"

Mata pelajaran untuk hari ini pada kelas 2-A nampaknya cukup membuat sebagian dari mereka terlihat bosan dan mengantuk, bagaimana tidak? Mata pelajaran Sejarah Jepang dengan guru nyentrik yang terkenal bagi kelas 2 yaitu Anko Mitarashi, selalu diisi oleh ocehan guru murda tersebut yang lebih mirip seperti mendongeng anak kecil.

"—dan diasingkan ke Provinsi Suruga dibawah pengawasan Klan Imagawa."

Namun dari beberapa ada yang masih menyimak Anko-sensei dan mengikuti teks paragraf bacaan pada buku yang sedang dibacanya, atau setidaknya melamun menjadi hal yang cukup sibuk dan asyik daripada mendengarkan pelajaran Sejarah.

Ketika tanda baca titik ditemukan Anko-sensei, matanya bergulir menatap para murid dikelas secara bergantian.

"Nara-kun."

"Ha'i, Sensei."

Salah satu murid yang memiliki nama lengkap Shikamaru Nara dengan ciri khas rambut dikuncir nanas menyahut ketika Anko-sensei memangilnya.

"Tolong lanjutkan paragraf selanjutnya setelah saya."

"Mendoku—Maksud saya.. Baik Sensei." Sebenarnya murid itu ingin mengucapkan kata-kata yang menjadi ciri khasnya, tapi tatapan tajam Anko-sensei menyuruhnya untuk patuh dan jangan aneh-aneh.

"..Ketika Takeda Shingen berumur 49 tahun, dia hanyalah satu-satunya Daimyo yang sanggup melawan kekuatan militer pasukan Oda Nobunaga, dia melawan pasukan Tokugawa Ieyashu di tahun 1572—"

Namun demikian, fokus matanya menatap objek yang digenggamnya tidak dapat dialihkan oleh perbincangan singkat Anko-sensei dengan murid lain.

Mungkin mendengar kata ini kau akan bosan, tapi memang dasi yang tersimpul rapih pada kerah seragamnya terus ia tatap dengan pandangan serius, mencari sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya bertanya-tanya atas kejadian mengejutkan paginya.

Dalam benak pikirannya masih tergambarkan bagaimana salah satu siswi yang satu sekolah namun tidak dikenalnya mempraktekkan cara memakai dasi dan mengikatnya dengan rapih. Wajah yang cukup familiar namun tidak dapat ia ingat, ketika jari-jari tangan kecil yang tidak lebih besar dari Naruto itu melakukan pekerjaan itu dengan terkesan lentik.

 ** _'Maaf.. Aku tidak bisa. Aku menyukai orang lain.'_**

 ** _'Aku mohon. Setelah mendengar jawaban ini, jangan kembali mengutarakan perasanmu padaku.'_**

Kalimat yang paling ia benci saat gadis itu mengucapkannya secara langsung pada Naruto. Perasaan hancur, remuk dan lainnya yang tidak bisa ditangkap akal sehatnya seperti sebuah kejadian yang membekas dalam relung hati Naruto.

 _"Sebenarnya aku masih memikirkan itu yang selalu menghantuiku.. Lalu, kejadian tadi pagi juga.."_

 _"Entah apa yang sedang aku bingungkan saat ini."_

Selama pelajaran Sejarah dari awal sampai sekarang, Naruto beradu argumen pada dirinya sendiri, memikirkan kejadian tahun lalu yang seperti mimpi belaka hingga kejadian hari ini sebagaimana sedikit 'menyentil' sebuah rasa yang hampir ia lupakan sampai saat ini.

 _"Aku belum siap."_

Waktu terus berjalan selama Anko-sensei mengajar dan memberikan soal essay untuk kelas setelah ia memberi materi Sejarah yang cukup panjang. Para murid yang tidur, melamun dan lainnya juga ikut mengerjakan meski mereka tidak mendengarkan materi secara detail.

Keadaan hening kelas yang fokus pada bukunya kini terpecah ketika bel istirahat berbunyi beberapa kali. Ada yang berhenti menulis dan tetap fokus dengan menulis isi jawaban pada nomor-nomor soal essay.

"Oke~ Karena bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, kita akhiri mata pelajaran Sejarah hari ini. Jangan lupa dikumpulkan esok lusa!" Ucap Anko-sensei dengan mengedipkan matanya sambil tersenyum.

"Jika ada yang tidak mengumpulkan, akan saya hukum dengan memberi makan ular peliharaan saya dengan mulut!"

"H-ha'i Sensei."

Jangan terkejut, sudah biasa kok ancaman tersebut. Bahkan ancaman hukuman yang paling parah adalah ketika sang penerima hukuman hampir diberi kecupan manis oleh ular milik Anko-sensei karena sengaja tidak mengerjakan tugas.

"Jaa! Sampai jumpa lusa nanti!"

Sepeninggal guru killer yang baik tersebut membuat kelas menjadi ramai oleh murid yang ngerumpi pada temannya masing-masing.

"Hoaaam.. Aku selalu benci pelajaran sejarah."

Kiba mendatangi ke bangku Naruto yang pemiliknya masih diam duduk dengan nyaman.

"Ey!"

"Y-ya?" Naruto menengok kesamping karena Kiba menepuk bahunya.

"Tumben aku melihatmu melamun seperti ini. Biasanya kau rame ketika aku menyapamu."

"Biasa aja kok." Balas Naruto singkat sambil berdiri dari bangkunya.

Alis Kiba sedikit terangkat ketika Naruto jadi lebih cuek hari ini. "Apa karena cewek pagi tadi yang pakein dan iket dasimu secara tiba-tiba?"

Gubrakk!

Spontan Naruto yang ingin menyandarkan tangannya pada meja malah terjengkang karena pertanyaan Kiba. Buru-buru ia bangun dan menyusun meja miliknya kembali sambil memasang wajah biasa saja tapi berkeringat. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Hoooh, aku paham." Kiba tersenyum iseng.

"Paham apa?" Balas Naruto dengan meninggikan nada bicaranya.

Kiba tidak menjawabnya namun mendekatkan tangannya kemulutnya.

"Oi semuanya, Naruto disukain cewek kelas lain!"

Reaksi penghuni kelas beragam, para siswi ada yang nampak melihatnya saja dan masa bodo setelahnya, hingga ada siulan dari beberapa siswa juga.

"Wah, kelihatannya ramai. Apa Naruto-kun menghamili cewek itu?"

"Wat the F—"

Satu orang dengan wajah putih pucat yang kadang-kadang bicaranya sopan namun ceplas-ceplos terpancing karena ucapan Kiba.

"E-engga gitu juga maksudku, Sai."

Kiba mendadak sweatdrop karena yang pertama menanggapinya adalah Sai, atau nama panjangnya Sai Himura, merupakan siswa aggota klub ekstrakurikuler Seni Lukis sekolah.

"Mendokusai na— palingan mungkin itu adiknya Naruto."

Sang ketua kelas dan yang sering jadi korban Anko-sensei, Shikamaru ikut gabung bersama sambil memasang wajah khasnya, malas. Kemudian ia mengambil posisi duduk dikursi seberang Naruto yang kosong. "Kurasa seperti itu."

"Bukannya setauku Naruto tidak punya adik ya?"

Kali ini murid bertubuh agak gempal gend—maksudku gemuk juga terpancing sambil menyiapkan sebuah bungkusan snack ditangannya yang sering dipanggil Chouji, Chouji Akimichi.

"Memang benar 'kan si pirang ini tidak punya, Chouji!" Tukas Kiba sambil menunjuk wajah Naruto seenak jidat.

"Kalau dia punya adik pun mungkin bakalan kena grepe dia terus!"

Sementara Naruto hanya facepalm ditempat duduk menanggapi rumpi dadakan yang membahas sesuatu dari mulut ember Kiba hingga memancing perhatian teman satu geng mereka.

"Ampun dijeh. Bangun tidur kena semprot lagi, masalah dasi pagi tadi dan si pemuja hewan menggonggong ini malah nyari masalah pula. Aku jadi penasaran apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi."

Naruto bicara sendiri pada dirinya sambil menyimak bahasan yang terus dilontarkan masing-masing mulut kampret temannya yang juga random. Hela nafas bosan, Naruto memilih berdiri dari kursinya dan melambaikan tangan.

"Udah, selesai? Aku mau ke kantin dulu ya "

"Eh, jangan kabur begitu dong." Kiba menahan Naruto yang mau kabur.

"Oke deh, aku punya ide."

Duhilah, ide gila apalagi yang mau dilakukan Kiba saat ini?

"Semuanya kumpul! Kau juga Naruto!"

"Iyee.."

Dengan arahan Kiba mereka membentuk lingkaran kecil sambil menjelaskan sebuah permainan yang kedengarannya cukup asik.

"Jadi yang kalah saat jan-ken-pon harus ke kantin dan membeli makanan untuk kita. Tenang, masing-masing dari kita akan ganti uangnya nanti setelah yang jadi korban kembali ke kelas."

"Baiklah."

"Menarik juga."

"Hmm.."

"Krauk!"

"Perasaanku mendadak jadi ngga enak."

Kiba mengangkat tangannya diikuti yang lain sambil mengucapkan mantra jan-ken-pon bersamaan.

"Jan-ken-pon!"

...

...

...

"Hilih, sama saja aku yang jadi korban lagi. Kambing."

Selama berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju kantin, sumpah serapah yang diucapkan pelan dari mulut Naruto terus dilakukannya sambil mengentak lantai koridor untuk mengutarakan dongkol yang tidak tertahan.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Kayanya sih ini akal-akalan Kiba mensabotase yang lainnya dan permainan agar Naruto jadi korban. Sudah ada niat mencekik Kiba saat itu juga namun dirasa kurang pas untuknya. Mungkin membakar stok makanan peliharaan anjing milik Kiba lebih cocok dan kejam baginya.

Dua kantung makanan berukuran cukup besar yang ia pegang bersamaan dengan kedua tangannya hampir menghalangi pandangan, sesekali ia hampir menabrak seseorang didepannya tapi dengan cara 'sopan' tentu saja Naruto meminta maaf karena menabrak.

"Permisi, air panas."

Nah, itu juga. Termasuk mengucapkan hal konyol itu dan beberapa murid ada yang langsung memberi jalan untuk Naruto.

"Permisi air—".

"Kyaaah!"

Brukk!

Naruto sedikit terpental ketika ada seseorang menubruknya dengan kencang hingga ia jatuh beserta makanan dari kantung coklat yang berceceran, bahkan salah satu ada yang gepeng karena terinjak seseorang yang lewat tanpa disengaja.

"TEDAAAAAAK!"

Naruto berteriak lebay karena roti yang terinjak itu merupakan miliknya. Untuk yang lainnya aman karena terlindung bungkusan plastik, hanya saja berantakan dilantai koridor.

"Kenapa musti milikku juga yang kenaaaa!"

Seperti drama picisan di televisi, Naruto bersujud didepan rotinya yang kini tewas dengan mengenaskan karena terinjak orang, mungkin judul yang bagus buat acaranya yaitu 'Balada Seorang Anak Pirang Yang Badluck Terus'.

"Hei, kau! Ganti rugi rotiku!". Dengan emosi tertahan, ia berdiri dan mencoba menatap pelaku penabrakan.

"Aku akan menuntu—Astaga.."

Ternyata murid perempuan alias siswi dari kelas lain yang menabraknya. Posisinya kini hampir tiduran dan roknya cukup tersingkap tinggi hingga Naruto bisa melihat warna 'uhu uhu' milik siswi tersebut.

Eh, salah deng. Bukan cuma itu yang membuat Naruto speechless.

"M-maafkan aku!"

Waduh. Beneran tidak bisa bicara Naruto. Siswi yang membuatnya melamun dikelas ternyata yang menjadi pelaku penabrakan. Nampaknya ia kesakitan karena menabrak Naruto cukup kencang, ya karena kalian tahu tubuh Naruto kan lumayan kebanting dibandingkan siswi itu

Reflek ia mendekati siswi itu dan membantunya berdiri, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata.

"A-a-aku minta maaf! Akan k-kuganti!." Siswi itu membersihkan seragam dan roknya yang sedikit kotor karena debu dari lantai.

"...!"

Siswi itu juga kaget karena yang ditabraknya adalah Naruto. Wajahnya yang putih kini merona merah dengan badannya sedikit gemetar, entah itu malu atau merasa bahwa Naruto ingin menjahatinya.

"T-tidak. Aku yang salah karena sedang emosi, lagipula bawaanku juga terlalu banyak hingga tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas." Ucap Naruto membalas maaf siswi itu.

"..."

"H-halo?"

"..."

"Errr.. Apa kau mendengarku?"

Sapuan angin sedikit menerbangkan rambut Naruto, belum beberapa menit Naruto berbicara tapi siswi itu kabur lagi sambil berlari. Namun otaknya mencerna itu dengan cepar, kepalanya menoleh kebelakang dimana siswi itu kabur berlari darinya.

"Hey, namamu siapa!"

"Waduh keburu hilang duluan."

Naruto mengambil nafas kemudian memasang wajah bete sambil bersedekap.

"Yasudah. Kayanya aku harus sedikit meminta jatah dulu pada mereka. Soalnya jika balik lagi ke kantin pasti sudah habis sebelum bel berbunyi.

Sisa tenaga kesabaran Naruto memungut makanan-makanan malang tersebut dan kali ini ia berhati-hati membawanya. Jangan sampai ia kembali dari kelas malah bonyok digebuki massa karena makanannya keburu hancur duluan sebelum masuk perut. Murid lain pun yang melihat sinetron dadakan itu hanya diam seperti bilang 'oh' lalu kembali sibuk melupakan Naruto.

.

.

"Lama sekali kau beli makanan, aku kira aku akan mati kelaparan karena menunggumu."

"Apa itu tidak berlebihan Kiba-kun? Mungkin saja Naruto-kun pergi ke toilet dulu sebelumnya."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Untung masih bisa dimakan pas dijatuhkan Naruto."

Awalnya Naruto menceritakan kejadian yang barusan dialaminya, namun hanya bagian ketika ada seseorang yang menubruknya, selain itu ia tidak bicara tentang lainnya. Bukannya peduli tapi ya bagaimana lagi, sudah biasa melihat temannya tertimpa sial tapi mereka biasa saja.

Sebenarnya mereka peduli kok, tapi dengan cara bercanda seperti tadi.

"Meh.."

Yang dibicarakan hanya bermuka kecut dan sinis karena makan siangnya sudah lenyap duluan daripada yang lain.

"Naruto."

"Ape?" Balas Naruto ketika Kiba memanggilnya.

"Ini, tangkap."

Hap!

"Aku tidak sarapan hari ini, jadi ibuku memberiku snack bar itu buat cemilan berangkat pagi. Tapi ibuku lupa bahwa aku tidak suka kacang-kacangan."

Naruto menatap snack bar bermerek Joy S*y dari Kiba yang kini ada ditangannya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Engga sih, aku cuma ingin liat bagaimana cara lempar tangkapmu itu semahir Akamaru atau tidak."

"Tapi beneran, aku malah enek kalau makan itu."

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Kemudian acara ngumpul sambil makan siang bersama itu layaknya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, membahas hal-hal seputar anak sekolahan dan remaja masa kini. Padahal sebenarnya mereka juga anak baik-baik, tapi selalu dianggap Yankee sekolah karena dari cara mereka berteman ya ngumpul berbondong begini.

Biasanya tempat duduk Sai yang jadi tempat bersarang mereka, tapi kali ini ditempat Naruto lagi, lagipula juga Shikamaru dan Chouji sedang absen ngumpul dulu kali ini karena walikelas mereka memanggil keduanya. Paling biasanya disuruh memilah-milah dan menyusun buku tugas.

"Kau baik-baik saja Naruto-kun?"

Naruto yang melamun menengok kearah Sai. "Iya?"

"Jika karena aku mengucapkan hal tadi, aku hanya bercanda saja kok, Naruto." Tambah Kiba yang juga bingung atas sikap Naruto.

"Hari ini kau banyak melamun."

"Tidak juga.. Mungkin karena aku kurang tidur." Balas Naruto mencoba meyakinkan Kiba dan Sai dengan berpura-pura menggaruk kepala

"Masih memikirkan kejadian pagi tadi?"

"..."

"Sudah kuduga." Kiba menepuk tangannya sendiri seperti menemukan nyamuk dikelas.

"Kutebak, pasti saat ketika kau jatuh tadi.. Karena bertubrukan dengannya?"

"Hmm.. Benar."

"Jadi, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Naruto-kun?" Tanya Sai.

Karena Sai yang tidak tahu awal ceritanya, Kiba memberitahu sesingkat mungkin dan ditanggapi Sai dengan senyuman anehnya itu yang terlihat dipaksakan.

"Ah.. Aku paham sekarang."

"Nah, menarik kan ketika Naruto yang biasanya tidak bisa diam sepertiku jadi mendadak kalem gini, Sai?"

Sai hanya mengangguk, mungkin karena Sai masih tidak paham Kiba berbicara apa.

Sementara Naruto mengambil kursi dari tempat duduknya lalu memangku dagu menggunakan tangan yang ia sandingkan pada meja. Snack bar dari Kiba ia gigit sedikit demi sedikit sambil tetap melamun.

"Kurasa aku mengenalnya, karena aku dulu cukup dengan dengannya sih."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto sambil tetap memandang meja.

"Setahuku, dia pernah jadi teman sekelasku saat SD saja, karena ketika SMP ia melanjutkan sekolahnya diluar kota mengikuti ayahnya yang berpindah-pindah sesuai tuntutan pekerjaan."

Naruto menyimaknya dan sedikit merubah posisinya agar wajah Kiba kini bisa ia lihat dari ekor mata.

"Tapi sepertinya ia kembali ke Konoha dan melanjutkan jenjangnya di Konoha Highschool ini. Ya, kurasa hanya itu saja yang aku tau, aku juga sebenarnya kurang akrab dengannya, bisa dibilang hanya teman biasa aja."

"Namanya?"

"Nama?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Oh, okay." Kiba tersenyum.

"Kalau tidak salah.. Emm.. Hinata Hyuuga. Ya, aku memanggilnya dulu Hinata saja." Ucap Kiba sambil mencoba mengingat memori diotaknya.

"Hinata.." Beo Naruto dengan nada lirih.

"Oh iya." Kiba sedikit berdehem karena tenggorokannya serak habis berbicara panjang lebar.

"Dia itu pemalu, cukup pemalu. Aku pernah berbicara padanya tapi dia selalu grogi dan kadang hanya mengangguk." Kiba mengusap dagunya layaknya berpose kritis.

"Hanya itu, untuk sifatnya yang kuingat darinya hanya itu saja."

"Oke.."

"Satu hal yang kau harus ingat juga, dia punya kakak laki-laki, dan sister complex akut tentunya."

"Hah?"

Tangan Kiba memegang pipinya yang ada sedikit bekas luka untuk menunjukannya pada Naruto.

"Ini."

"Err.. Bukannya itu codot karena kau berantem sama kucing tetanggamu?".

"Bukan bodoh." Kiba sweatdrop.

"Ini bekas luka dari kakaknya Hinata karena aku tidak sengaja menarik bangkunya saat dia mau duduk."

"Kok bisa?" Tanya Naruto yang kini menyender pada kursi.

"Iya. Soalnya kakaknya itu merupakan seniorku dulu. Kejadian itu terjadi saat aku ingin meminjam krayon tapi tidak diberi Hinata."

"Jadi kakaknya Hinata ini satu sekolah dengannya?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Bekas lukanya?"

"Karena mendengar bahwa adiknya kuisengi, saat pulang sekolah aku malah kena bogem kakaknya."

"Waduh, kalau sampe berbekas seperti itu sekeras apa pukulannya?"

"Jelas, aku sampai pingsan karenanya. Untung kakaknya itu sudah puas karena memukulku satu kali."

Kiba mengusap bekas lukanya dan mendadak badannya merinding mengingat kejadian itu. "Pokoknya, kakak Hinata itu berbahaya."

"Menurutku Kiba-kun mendapat karma karena melakukan hal iseng tersebut."

"Tentu saja aku sudah tau itu, Sai. Namanya juga saat itu aku masih bandel bukan main." Balas Kiba menghela nafas.

"Kukira Kiba-kun sampai kritis karena dipukul, mengingat jatuh dari kursi itu cukup fatal juga kalau cukup kencang jatuhnya. Jadi kakanya Hinata membalasnya juga fatal." Kembali Sai berbicara dengan seenaknya.

"Hah? Jadi kau mendukung kalau aku dipukul kakaknya sampe koid?"

"Sepertinya, iya."

Kerah baju Sai diangkat Kiba cukup tinggi hingga murid yang selalu tersenyum palsu tersebut berdiri dari kursi.

"Kau ingin berantem jadinya nih?"

"Kiba-kun.. Berantem itu bukan cara yang baik lho."

"Halah!"

Ketika Kiba mulai mencekik Sai dengan beringas, Naruto hanya menatap perkelahian yang aneh itu, hanya saja pikirannya tak sedang ada ditempat. Kepalanya kemudian megadah keatas, membiarkan dua orang itu tetap berantem tanpa harus ditonton Naruto.

"Aku malah ingin jadi mengenalnya lebih lanjut."

Sudah ditetapkan, mungkin besok Naruto akan coba mendekati siswi itu. Sebuah rintangan yang menarik minat Naruto saat Kiba menjelaskannya, apa mungkin kakaknya itu juga bersekolah disini? Entahlah, Naruto tidak begitu mengenal banyak senior kelas 3.

Tapi rasanya bukan masalah besar, kalau belum dicoba mana tahu juga bukan?

Kemudian Naruto memikirkan rencana yang tepat untuk mendekati Hinata ini, kursinya yang berada di tempat duduk Sai dikembalikannya ke tempat semula untuk mencari inspirasi kembali, melupakan dua orang temannya kini yang hampir saling membunuh karena hal sepele.

Sepertinya kalimat 'belum siap' darinya perlahan akan disunting menjadi kalimat baru, entah itu kalimat indah atau kalimat itu lagi.

.

* * *

Cahaya mentari yang berwarna kejinggaan menerangi sekolah dan ruangan kelas, menerangi setiap ruangan yang mulai sepi dari aktifitas belajar mengajar, menutup hari ini dengan posisinya yang hampir tenggelam digantikan bulan.

"Ya, cukup."

Naruto menepuk tangannya beberapa kali setelah tong sampah kelas yang kini kosong karema sudah ia buang isinya ke tempat pembuangan milik sekolah. Hari ini merupakan jadwal piketnya bersama Kiba.

"Naruto, aku pulang duluan ya."

Kepalanya menengok kearah Kiba yang sedang mengambil tas pada tempat duduknya. "Iya, hati-hati."

"Kalau nanti kau ingat ada PR untuk besok, chat aku saja ya."

"Siap."

Badanya yang pegel Naruto regangkan sambil memutar badannya hingga sendi-sendi berbunyi, melegakan rasa pegal yang menghinggapi punggung.

"Saatnya pulang."

Koridor, berbagai ruang kelas, dan lapangan hanya ada beberapa murid yang terlihat dari matanya, rata-rata sudah pulang duluan dan sisanya pasti ada kegiatan organisasi maupun ekstrakurikuler.

Halaman sekolah yang luas baru saja Naruto lewati, menuju halte bus yang sedikit berbeda dari halte bus untuk berangkat sekolah, hanya perlu menyeberang dan berjalan beberapa meter untuk sampai.

Selama perjalanan, pikirannya fokus menatap trotoar dan arah depan laju kakinya, sambil sedikit bersenandung pelan.

"Berjalan ke rumah dudu~ Terus naik bus dudu~".

Bagi kalian yang tahu kalimat aslinya, tolong jangan olok-olok Naruto. Sengaja diplesetkan agar tidak kena copyright dari pencipta aslinya.

Sebenarnya kakinya ingin di gerakan dan memperagakannya sesuai dalam kartun, tapi kalau dilihat orang kan juga malu, nanti bisa saja orang-orang melihat aneh Naruto layaknya melihat pertunjukan topeng monyet(?).

Langkahnya terhenti ketika kakinya sudah menginjak lantai halte bus, kemudian menoleh kesamping bergantian lalu duduk pada bangku halte.

"Nah. Sepi juga disini."

Resleting tas ia buka dan mencoba merogog-rogoh isinya untuk mencari dompet, nanti kalau busnya sudah tiba Naruto kan bisa bayar langsung buat karcisnya.

"Mana tuh dompet?"

Mendadak jantung Naruto memompa darah lebih cepat ketika tangannya tidak mampu menemukan dompet kodoknya yang sering dibawa dalam tas.

"Perasaan tadi ada deh."

Merasa tangannya tidak cukup, entah karena konyol atau kurang kerjaan, Naruto mencelupkan kepalanya kedalam tas dan melihat isinya secara langsung karena tidak percaya sama sekali saat tangannya tidak menemukan dompet

—duh kadang edan memang—.

"H-halo? I-iya, Otou-san. Aku segera pulang kerumah."

Naruto mendengar orang yang kelihatannya berbicara lewat ponsel, tapi sekarang ia lebih fokus untuk mencari dompetnya yang masih belum ketemu.

"Oh iya. Tadi siang'kan kutaruh dalam kantung depan tas." Ucap Naruto mengingat kesalahannya.

"Loh?" Naruto merasa kepalanya tersangkut dalam tas. Beberapa kali didorong tapi kepalanya tak kunjung bergeser.

"Baiklah. Kekuatan turbo!"

Kepalanya ia angkat hingga kini Naruto terlihat seperti orang aneh dengan tas dikepalanya, kedua tangannya memegang sisi tas, dalam gerakan dan aba-aba dalam hati Naruto menariknya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"BANZAAAAI!"

Plop!

Hidungnya merasakan udara segar ketika gerakan turbonya berhasil melepaskan tasnya yang entah mungkin memiliki wangi semerbak itu dengan bangga.

"Pasti disini."

Naruto membuka resleting kecil pada bagian depan tasnya, tangannya merogoh beberapa lama dan perasaan lega mengalir dihatinya.

"Bisa bahaya kalau nanti aku pulang jalan kaki."

Resleting tas ditutupnya kembali dan kini Naruto kembali menaruhnya pada sampingnya yang kosong.

"Selamat sore." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum, basa-basi pada penumpang lain yang juga menunggu bus.

Kayanya sih satu sekolah juga dengan Naruto, rambut biru indigo dan mata lavender, menatap balik kearah Naruto dengan wajah kaget.

Tunggu sebentar—

"Eh—AKHIRNYAAAA!"

Dengan semangat membara yang muncul tiba-tiba Naruto menunjuk siswi-, atau mungkin gadis saja ya? Sekarang kan sudah bukan di pekarangan sekolah bukan lagi, bukan?

Spontanitas Naruto yang aneh dengan wajah seperti om-om senang lantas membuat gadis itu tambah takut, bagaimana tidak? Dari awal ia melihat tindakan mencobloskan kepala pada tas dan tiba-tiba Naruto menunjuknya. Serasa seperti melihat orang gila beneran.

"A-a-ah.."

Greb!

"Maaf, maaf. Sepertinya sikapku barusan menakutimu ya?"

Ngga usah ditanya segala, blekok. Kau keliatan seperti ingin menculiknya.

Tangan kiri gadis itu Naruto pegang sambil menatapnya dengan senyuman terbaik yang Naruto bisa.

"Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh."

.

.

.

.

To be Continued!

* * *

Haloo, salam kenal! Selamat datang di fic pertama saya dalam fandom Naruto!

Sebenarnya udah cukup lama masuk di dunia ffn, tapi baru tertarik buat nulis lagi dan mencoba hasil imajinasi konyol milik saya setelah menonton anime yang cukup lawas yaitu Amagami SS. Yap, bentuk fic ini berformat omnibus atau bahas mudahnya yaitu para gadis yang akan mendapat chemistry bersama Naruto akan mendapat masing-masing ceritanya sendiri yang akan saya bagi menjadi 4 chapter. Setelah menonton anime tersebut, saya mikir 'kayanya seru kalo ada versi Naruto-nya ya? Coba buat ah.' dan terlahirlah proyek aneh ini.

Pair canon, ataupun crack pair akan mendapat keseruan yang berbeda satu sama lain, setiap ending juga berbeda, jadi contohnya jika si A ini udah selesai arc atau babnya dengan Naruto maka di arc gadis selanjutnya si A ini hanya menjadi figuran atau hanya lewat saja. Karena gilirannya untuk dekat dengan akang(?) Naruto sudah habis, bad ending atau good ending itulah akhir arc si A ini.

Tapi tenang, akan saya jamin semua gadis akan mendapat good atau malah perfect ending kok :)

Pada bab 1 ini kenapa saya pilih Hinata? Hm, ya karena Hinata adalah true pairing Naruto dan saya rasa posisi start nya akan cocok untuk Hinata. Ngga terima? Kuy gelud! *Plak*

Ngga beneran, saya rasa Hinata sudah cukup pas.

Untuk yang lain? Rahasia dong :p Yang pastinya, akan saya usahakan untuk tiap gadis memiliki keseruan alurnya masing-masing.

Dan sepertinya chapter 1 ini terlalu panjang untuk prolog, mungkin chapter yang akan datang akan lebih pendek agar para reader membacanya tidak pegal :D

Ya, cukup sekian dari saya. Have a nice day!

Dadaah!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer.

Masashi Kishimoto

Summary:

Naruto tahu, bahwa sakit hati mendatangkan trauma yang mendalam di benaknya. Kata cinta hanya kalimat yang sudah mati dan pergi begitu saja mencampakannya. Hingga ia sadar bahwa rasa itu kembali datang dengan sendirinya saat rasa keberanian muncul untuk mengubah semua.

(Bad summary)

Rate: T, T+

Genre: Comedy, Romance, School Life, Slice of Life and many more.

 **Warn** : OOC, Typo, EYD ancur, Bahasa baku campur bahasa jaksel(?) dan bahasa sehari-hari/tidak baku.

* * *

 **Bab 1** \- Chapter 2: Jadi Mentor!

* * *

.

Menjelang malam yang makin larut, rumah-rumah yang tampak mulai sepi di sekitar kota Konoha menjadi penanda waktu tidur telah tiba. Sebagian ada yang masih beraktifitas kecil didalam kediamannya atau sudah lebih dulu memposisikan rasa nyaman diranjang untuk tidur.

Salah satu rumah berpagar tinggi berukuran cukup besar milik keluarga Hyuuga juga terlihat hening dan hanya terlihat ada lampu dari jendela-jendela rumah yang terlihat dari jalanan.

 _"Aku beneran heran denganmu, kenapa kau bisa suka dengan murid yang lebih mirip preman itu dibandingkan yang lain dikelas kita."_

"B-bukan begitu, t-tapi aku kan memang.."

 _"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Sebagai temanmu aku hanya bisa men-support sebisaku dan membantumu saja."_

"M-maaf merepotkanmu, Hotaru-san.."

 _"Banyak kan yang tampan dan muda. Seperti Utakata-Sensei dan—Eh, Utakata-Sensei mah punyaku!"._

Anak kedua dari tiga keturunan keluarga Hyuuga itu hanya tersenyum kecil saat teman dekatnya malah juga ikut curhat tentang guru yang ia sukai, padahal awalnya Hinata yang ingin curhat.

Saat ini mereka berbicara via ponsel, setiap malam menjelang tidur setelah belajar ataupun tidak belajar mereka pasti akan saling telepon-menelepon entah itu Hinata yang memulai duluan atau Hotaru pun juga.

Kadang-kadang mereka membahas hal aneh dan curhat tentang apapun, asal membuat acara teleponan itu tidak membosankan. Contohnya tadi—,

Hinata sendiri berada di ruang keluarga sambil tiduran dengan posisi terlentang pada sofa panjang berwarna merah gelap dengan tangan kanannya memegang ponsel dan tangan kiri memeluk bantal sofa, piyama tidur dengan corak teddy bear sedang ia pakai untuk tidur malam ini.

 _"Omong-omong, aku lupa menanyakan sesuatu saat di sekolah tadi."_

"Hm? Soal apa?"

Sesekali kakinya yang lebih panjang dari sofa menggelayut pada ujungnya sambil tetap mendengarkan Hotaru berbicara dari ponsel.

 _"Ide pendekatanku soal 'dasi' berhasil kah?"_

"A-ah, itu." Kakinya berhenti bergoyang dan ekspresi wajahnya kini sedikit lebih serius.

 _"Bagaimana? Apa dia mulai tertarik?"_

"Bisa dibilang begitu sih.." Bagian pinggir bantal kecil yang ada dipeluknya ia sedikit remas-remas sambil mencoba biasa saja dari sikap gugupnya yang datang lagi.

 _"Terus, terus? Dia menciummu?"_

"B-bukan, ih!"

Secara cepat Hinata merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di sofa sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "D-dia tidak senekat itu lagipula kok..'

 _"Lalu?"_

Hinata perlahan mengingat tentang kejadian bersana Naruto yang terjadi saat ia sedang menuju arah pulang naik bus.

..

..

..

"Err.. Tidak boleh ya?" Tanya Naruto lagi sambil menatap Hinata yang menunduk malu.

"T-tapi mengenalkan namaku sendiri boleh kan?"

Sesekali dari ekor matanya, Hinata menatap Naruto yang tampak kebingungan untuk bicara dengannya, sambil melihat tangannya yang terus Naruto pegang dengan erat.

"B-boleh.." Lirih Hinata, namun dapat didengar Naruto dan membuatnya langsung semangat kembali.

"Namaku Naruto, Naruto Namikaze! Murid dari kelas 2-A ya, salam kenal!" Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman 5 jari.

Hinata hanya mengangguk, Naruto kembali bingung.

Cowok yang memiliki kulit tan itu kini mencari sesuatu yang aneh dari dirinya sehingga Hinata enggan menoleh, kemudian tersadar ketika tangannya masih memegang tangan Hinata seenaknya.

"E-eh, maaf. Kurasa aku tidak sopan main pegang tanganmu tanpa izin.. Hehe.."

"I-iya."

Kemudian hening, hanya ada bunyi mobil yang sesekali lewat dan mereka berdua yang saling berlawanan tatap muka. Bus sepertinya agak telat datang dan mau tidak mau mereka menunggu bersama didalam diam seperti sekarang.

Tangan Hinata meremat rok sekolahnya seperti merasa tidak nyaman dan menerka bahwa seharusnya keadaan mereka sekarang saling ngobrol, bukan diam seperti ini, tapi memang Hinata sulit untuk mencoba ramah seperti bersama teman-temannya kecuali orang yang tidak dikenalnya, tapi kalau sekarang kan orang asing itu spesial untuknya.

Perlahan wajahnya terangkat, menunjukan wajahnya yang memerah pada pipi dan bibir yang tertutup rapat.

"Apa kau memang selalu pulang sendiri seperti ini?" Naruto menoleh dan membuka pembicaraan.

"T-tidak, biasanya aku dijemput Kakakku.."

"Lalu? Kakakmu sedang tidak bisa menjemputmu hari ini?" Bingung Naruto.

Hinata menggeleng. "H-hari ini aku ke perpustakaan dahulu setelah pulang bersama temanku.."

"Oh, aku paham. Jadi hari ini kau izin untuk pulang agak telat dan meminta Kakakmu untuk tidak menjemputmu?"

"I-iya."

"Yah, tidak apa-apa kok sesekali pulang telat, lagipula naik bus juga asik kalau menikmati perjalanannya."

Hening kembali, mungkin karena Hinata tidak punya balasan basa-basi setelah Naruto mengucapkan itu.

Tapi sebenarnya, ia menyadari sesuatu tentang masalah disekolah saat jam istirahat berlangsung. Masa, pagi muncul tiba-tiba dan main ikat dasi seseorang kemudian siangnya malah merusak makanannya. Bukannya itu tidak baik?

"A-aku minta maaf.."

Sepertinya rasa keberanian untuk tukar bicara dengan Naruto sudah mulai Hinata biasakan saat ini.

"Maaf untuk?"

"S-soal ke-kejadian aku menabrakmu."

"Menabrak?" Naruto amnesia mendadak sambil melihat langit untuk coba mengorek pikirannya.

"Oh, iya. Tapi—"

"T-tapi?" Hinata perlahan menoleh kearah Naruto.

"..."

Naruto bersedekap dan memejamkan matanya. "Ya, aku memang sudah memaafkan hal tadi."

"Tapi aku minta pertanggung jawaban."

"E-eh?"

"Soalnya makanan itu, hampir rata-rata sudah kotor saat aku bawa kembali ke kantong makannya." Bohong Naruto yang dibuat-buat seperti nyata.

"A-astaga.."

"Jadi sebagai gantinya, uang jajanku dipalak teman-temanku karena makanan mereka kubuat jatuh dan kotor." Bohong Naruto (lagi).

Wajah Hinata yang awalnya malu kini menjadi sedikit takut ketika Naruto meminta tanggung jawab karena perbuatannya. Kayaknya memang kecerobohannya karena lari dikejar Hotaru hingga menabrak Naruto itu cukup berlebihan, sudah kewajiban Hinata harus mengganti kerugian Naruto.

Tangannya kini saling meremat satu sama lain.

"Maaf, a-aku benar-benar minta maaf!" Hinata menundukan wajahnya dan ber-ojigi didepan Naruto berulang-ulang.

"Waduh." Ucap Naruto pelan sambil menatap Hinata kaget

Kayanya iseng Naruto berlebihan deh. Sampe Hinata kaya gitu coba, parah memang. Padahal mah temannya biasa-biasa aja dan makanan aman sentosa.

Hanya saja mumpung ada kejadian seperti ini, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan memanfaatkan kejadian ini untuk 'niat'nya yang sudah ia matang pikirkan saat disekolah.

"A-aku akan ganti semuanya.. S-sebutkan saja nominalnya!"

"Eh, tunggu, tunggu! Aku hanya ise— Maksudku tidak perlu sampai mengeluarkan uangmu!"

Naruto menahan Hinata yang panik ketika membuka tasnya untuk mencoba mengganti kerugian Naruto yang di buat-buat.

Lantas Hinata bingung bukan main, kemudian mengurungkan niatnya mengambil dompet yang berada dalam tasnya.

"Ehem—" Dehem Naruto.

"Soal kerugian nominal uang tidak masalah kok, kadang mereka juga sering berhutang padaku."

"...?"

"Aku ingin meminta ganti ruginya dengan cara lain."

Mengambil nafasnya kembali, kemudian Naruto sedikit mendekatkan jarak dengan Hinata hingga gadis itu malah jadi salah tingkah.

"Ini." Naruto menunjuk dasinya yang masih rapih terikat.

"K-k-kenapa?" Tanya Hinata gagap.

"Aku memiliki kebiasaan, yaitu tidak bisa mengikat dasi sejak kecil hingga sekarang." Dengan memainkam dasinya, Naruto mencoba menjelaskan ucapannya secara rinci.

"Hari ini saat melihatmu memakaikan dasiku, aku jadi tertarik akan sesuatu." Naruto kembali membiarkan dasinya pada kerah dan bersedekap kembali.

"Secara gamblang saja, aku ingin kau jadi mentorku untuk mengajariku bagaimana mengikat dasi yang rapih."

"Eh?"

"Hanya sementara, sampai aku bisa mengikat dengan benar."

Permintaannya kok aneh sih? Hinata malah makin bingung mau jawab gimana. Bahkan bibirnya ia gigit sendiri karena merada aneh dengan permintaan Naruto.

"Emm.."

Sebenarnya tidak masalah sih, Hinata mau saja asalkan kerugian yang ditimbulkannya dapat terganti. Hanya saja ia masih ragu, mereka juga baru bertemu secara empat mata hari ini. Ada rasa senang juga karena Hinata bisa dekat dengan Naruto, apa ia terima saja pemawaran Naruto ya?

"B-berapa lama?" Tanya Hinata tanpa menatap Naruto.

"Mungkin sebagai percobaan.. 3 hari saja dahulu. Kau setuju?"

"..."

"Bagaimana?".

"B-baiklah.."

..

..

..

 _"HAH! KOK DIA JADI KURANG AJAR SIH? PADAHAL KAU TIDAK SENGAJA KAN MENABRAKNYA!"_

Refleks jarak telinga pada ponsel miliknya diberi jarak cukup jauh ketika Hotaru sudah meninggikan nadanya sambil emosi.

"Y-ya, sebenarnya salahku.."

 _"Ya ampun, Hinata."_

Hinata hanya diam sambil tetap memainkan bantal dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal tersebut.

"A-apa jawabanku salah?".

 _"Tentu saja!"_

 _"Tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir, dengan cara konyol dia meminta rugi ini akan membuat kalian cepat akrab."_

"Kok?"

 _"Iya, otomatis kalian akan lebih sering ketemu, entah itu mengajarinya memakai dasi atau ngobrol juga bisa."_

Hinata diam, memikirkan ucapan Hotaru yang sedang dicernanya.

 _"Halo, Hinata?"_

"Tidur yuk, aku mendadak mengantuk.."

 _"Oh? Ayuk! Aku baru sadar kita sudah bertelepon selama 2 jam ya."_

Hinata hanya tersenyum ketika Hotaru diseberang sana terkekeh.

 _"Baiklah. Jaa, Hinata!"._

"J-jaa, Hotaru-san!"

 _"Tidur nyenyak dan mimpikan Naruto sayang ya~"_

"M-mou!"

Piiip!

Ponselnya ditaruh pada meja dekat sofa dan kini posisi Hinata tiduran miring sambil tetap memeluk bantalnya.

"Dasi ya?".

Mata lavendernya memejam dan ia mengusap wajahnya dibantal, membayangkan hari esok yang entah kenapa membuatnya cukup penasaran dan mendatangkan semangat untuk bangun lebih pagi. Untuk berterima kasih dengan Hotaru dan tentu saja yang baru saja mereka bahas.

.

.

* * *

Halaman sekolah Konoha Gakuen terbilang sudah cukup ramai pada pagi hari ini, para gerombolan murid berbarengan masuk dikarenakan bel masuk beberapa menit lagi akan berbunyi. Sehingga ada yang buru-buru untuk masuk atau masih cukup santai berjalan masuk.

Dipintu masuk gerbang, salah satu murid berdiri disana sambil menengok kearah manapun seperti mencari seseorang, sikap badannya tegap, kedua tangannya menelungkup pada dadanya dan saling meremat erat.

Mata lavendernya bergulir, melihat wajah-wajah dari tiap murid untuk memastikan bahwa orang yang ditunggunya tidak lewat begitu saja darinya.

"Naruto.."

Salah seorang siswa yang berjalan mendekat sambil memasukan kedua tangan pada sakunya membuat siswi itu refleks memanggil nama dari siswa itu dengan lirihan.

Pada awalnya Naruto menolehkan kepalanya keatas, namun ketika ia menundukan kepalanya kembali, wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi bingung karena siswi yang kemarin sempat 'bertegur' dengannya melihat kearah Naruto.

"Ohayō." Sapa Naruto ketika jarak mereka sudah dekat sambil tersenyum.

"O-ohayō.." Balas siswi itu dengan tergagap.

"Kau menungguku?"

Siswi yang ternyata adalah Hinata, mengangguk. "I-iya."

"Sebenarnya tidak perlu sih kau menunggu, aku sering datang agak siang."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang mendadak gatal sambil memasang wajah menerka.

Tapi matanya menangkap raut kecewa dari Hinata setelah barusan mengucapkan itu. "Ma-maksudku, jangan sampai kau telat masuk kelas karenaku lho."

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Ti-tidak apa-apa."

"Baik.. lah."

"Sesekali telat masuk juga menyenangkan kok." Balas Naruto, mengajarkan sesuatu yang buruk sambil tersenyum.

"A-ada janji."

"Janji?"

Hinata mengangguk kembali, membuat Naruto menebak apa yang siswi itu maksud. Tapi kemudian Naruto terkekeh pelan ketika ingat tentang kemarin.

"Iya, benar. Kita membuat kesepakatan. Aku baru ingat hehe." Ucap Naruto Tetap mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Tapi kurasa kalau sekarang melakukannya, waktunya tidak keburu. Bagaimana saat istirahat saja nanti?"

"E-eh? I-istirahat?"

Naruto manggut. "Kau tidak ada kegiatan saat istirahat makan siang nanti 'kan?"

"T-tidak." Balas Hinata singkat.

"Yosh!"

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya kepada Hinata. "Yuk, kita masuk. Beberapa menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi."

"H-he?"

Tangan Naruto yang nampak cukup besar bagi Hinata ditatapnya sambil mencerna ucapan Naruto yang terdengar 'agak' berani.

Naruto sendiri kaget karena Hinata malah terlihat ketakutan baginya.

"Eee.. M-maaf aku memang lancang."

!

Saat tangannya ingin diturunkan, Hinata meresponnya dan menggenggam kembali tangan Naruto sambil menundukan wajah.

Hinata yang tampak malu saat tangannya terulur dan digenggamnya, entah mendatangkan rasa nyaman dalam hati. Reaksi, tanggapan yang diberikan siswi bermata lavender itu seakan memberitahunya bahwa gadis ini begitu polos dan butuh perlindungannya.

"Okay!"

Senyuman secerah hatinya Naruto berikan yang terbaik, sambil menarik pelan tangan Hinata, membuat siswi itu menoleh lalu mengikuti tarikan tangannya. Berjalan beriringan dengan tangan yang saling tertaut cukup erat.

"Sekarang kau 'kan mentorku, jadi aku harus memperlakukan mentorku dengan hormat dan baik." Ucap Naruto, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan kearah depan.

Mulut Hinata sedikit terbuka ketika ia bereaksi pada ucapan Naruto, tangan kirinya yang bebas menutup mulutnya yang masih terkejut akan sikap Naruto yang begitu hangat saat ini.

 _.._

* * *

 _.._

"Eh, tidak makan siang bersama dulu hari ini?"

"I-iya, tidak apa kan, Hotaru-san?"

"Tumben."

Ketika jam istirahat tiba, kedua teman dekat ini biasanya akan mengobrol dulu di depan kelas mereka yaitu 2-B kemudian makan bersama di kantin atau saling membawa bekal sendiri.

Tapi kali ini Hinata meminta izin untuk tidak makan bersama dulu dengan Hotaru, tentu saja membuat temannya itu benar-benar bingung karena tumbenan Hinata meminta izin kayak gini.

"Kau lagi ngga laper? Atau jangan-jangan..."

Siswi berambut coklat itu tersenyum ketika sadar maksud Hinata yang tidak langsung jujur padanya. Tangannya bersedekap sambil tetap mempertahankan senyuman.

"Yasudah, cepat sana. Nanti kekasihmu lari dibawa orang lho."

"Hmmph!" Hinata manyun karena candaan Hotaru. "M-maaf ya, Hotaru-san."

"Tenang saja kok." Hotaru mengedipkan matanya.

Setelah meminta izin dengan baik, Hinata berjalan agak cepat menuju tempat pertemuan mereka di tangga dekat ruang guru dekat ruang guru yang hanya beberapa menit untuk melewatinya.

...

Sementara itu.

"Iya! Nanti langsung balikin kalau sudah selesai!" Ucap Naruto agak keras kearah Kiba yang pergi kearah perpustakaan.

Buku catatannya baru saja dipinjam karena maniak anjing itu alias Kiba lupa bahwa hari ini habis istirahat ada PR merangkum dari Ibiki-sensei yang harus dikumpulkan secepatnya.

Untuk masalah killer jika dibandingkan Anko-sensei, memang sama-sama killer kok, hanya saja Ibiki-sensei lebih menakutkan. Kok bisa? Ya jelas, bekas luka seperti sayatan di kedua pipinya dan tampang garang yang dingin pasti membuat siapa saja takut karena Ibiki-sensei lebih mirip Yakuza daripada guru.

Makanya setiap murid akan langsung mengerjakan tugas dari beliau daripada mereka dicekik atau diberi luka sepertinya. Ya, ngga gitu juga sih, palingan masuk daftar murid yang bermasalah pada buku catatan Ibiki-sensei.

Iya itu saja, sih. Makanya Kiba panik karena Naruto baru ingetin PRnya pagi tadi.

Keasyikan bengong karena Ibiki-sensei, malah Naruto tidak menyadari kegiatan menunggunya di dekat tangga diperhatikan dari jauh oleh Hinata yang masih agak malu untuk menyapa duluan.

Setelah berpisah pegangan tangan saat pagi tadi, mereka sepakat untuk ketemu disini nanti saat istirahat, sambil menentukan juga tempat yang cocok untuk memulai latihan tanpa terlihat atau terganggu penghuni sekolah yang lain.

Ketika Naruto sedikit sadar, wajahnya menoleh kearah Hinata lalu menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Hey! Kok diem disana?"

Ketika ia merasa dipanggil, Hinata tersentak dan berjalan pelan menuju Naruto.

"M-maaf aku melamun."

"Oh ya? Kayanya yang melamun aku deh soal Ibiki-sensei." Balas Naruto sambil memegang dagunya yang tanpa janggut.

"Omong-omong, benar'kan saat istirahat ini kau tidak ada kegiatan lain?" Lanjutnya sambil mengubah posisinya menyender pada dinding.

"Memastikan kembali saja sih."

Hinata menggeleng. "H-hai, aku sudah izin pada te-temanku kok."

"L-lagipula aku harus me-membayar hutangku kemarin "

"A-ah, kayanya aku punya tempat yang cocok deh." Naruto buru-buru ganti topik karena Hinata membahas perjanjian mereka.

"Ayo!"

"E-eh?"

Melewati kelas, kantin, aula depan sekolah, hingga lapangan mereka terus berjalan dengan keadaan Naruto yang menjadi pemandu lokasi tujuan mereka.

Hinata hanya mengikuti dengan gerakan agak cepat karena sesekali Naruto berlari dan membuatnya hampir tertinggal, tapi tidak ada rasa marah karena Naruto seperti tadi, mungkin dilakukannya agar tidak ada murid lain yang melihat mereka berdua.

Tapi tetap saja sih, rata-rata murid dapat melihat gerakan mereka dengan tatapan beragam, ada yang terkejut dan ada yang biasa saja. Meski begitu, Hinata hanya menunduk malu setiap kali ada murid yang melihat.

"Sedikit lagi sampai kok." Ucap Naruto sedikit menoleh.

Hinata diam, bingung menjawabnya.

"Nah, sampai!"

Tanah lapang yang berada dibelakang sekolah ternyata lokasi tujuan Naruto. Memang tidak ada yang akan lewat disini, karena lokasi ini cukup jauh dari kantin dan kelas.

Naruto mencetuskan ide konyol ini saat sebelum tidur semalam, dan inilah yang menurutnya paling aman selama bersekolah di Konoha Academy.

Kini mereka berdua saling berhadapan dibawah pohon yang rindang dekat dinding sekolah.

Dasi yang Naruto simpan dikantung celana ia keluarkan lalu mengalungi dasi pada kerah seragam sekolahnya.

"Nah, aku akan mencoba melakukannya sendiri dulu kali ini."

Gerakan pertamanya adalah mengaitkan bagian kepala dasi diatas bagian ekor dasi secara melingkar. Setelah terlihat ada lipatan diantara ekor dan kepala dasi, Naruto memasukan bagian kepala lalu menariknya hingga bentuk simpul dasi terbentuk.

"Yaaah.. Cuma ikatan asal seperti ini aja sih aku bisanya." Naruto malah sweatdrop sendiri melihat karyanya.

Memang sih terpasang, tapi kalau dilihat malah kelihatan miring ikatannya dan aneh pula—

"B-bukan begitu."

"He?"

"K-kalau seperti itu b-bukan ikat dasi."

Dengan segenap keberanian, Hinata sedikit memajukan dirinya pada Naruto dan menjinjitkan kakinya agar ia dapat dengan mudah melepas ikatan dasi Naruto.

"Setahuku kayaknya musti diikat dulu bagian tajamnya dengan bagian kotak ini." Dengan menunjukan bagian kepala dasinya Naruto memberitahu Hinata.

Tapi Hinata malah tertawa pelan ketika Naruto menyebut bagian pada dasi dengan aneh, membuat Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya seketika.

"Kok malah ketawa?"

"M-maaf." Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Penyebutanmu lu-lucu."

Hinata menunjukan kepala dasi yang berbentuk seperti bangun belah ketupat pada Naruto. "Ini bagian kepala dasi."

"Ini ba-bagian ekor dasi." Lanjut Hinata menujukan bagian ekor yang mirip persegi panjang.

"Bagian.. apa?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal karena bingung dengan penjelasan Hinata.

Hinata mengulanginya beberapa kali namun Naruto terkadang masih terbalik membedakan bagian-bagian ujung dasi, secara sabar pun Hinata menjelaskannya kembali.

"Ini kepala, ba-bagian tajamnya dasi." Tunjuknya pada bagian kepala dasi.

"I-ini ekor, bagian k-kotak dasi."

"Kepala? Ekor?"

Naruto menatap ujung dasi itu berulang kali bergantian sambil menyebutkan 'Kepala, Ekor', yang malah membuat Hinata kembali tertawa karena ketika Naruto menyebutnya tanpa koma, malah terdengar seperti 'Kepala Ekor Kepala'.

"Ah! Pusing aku, sebut saja bagian tajam dan kotak!".

"H-Ha'i." Hinata menutup mulutnya sendiri untuk menahan tawanya.

"Nah, Shisō baru saja melihat kebodohanku! Tolong ajari aku bagaimana menggunakan dasi yang baik!"

Ala tentara, Naruto memanggil Hinata dengan panggilan aneh sambil tangannya berpose hormat gerak secara dadakan saat setelah ia emosi sendiri.

"S-Shisō?" Balas Hinata bingung dengan panggilan namanya.

"Ya! Karena Shisō adalah mentor kursus dasi untukku dalam beberapa hari kedepan!"

"Oleh karena itu aku harus bersikap hormat kepada Shisō!" Lanjut Naruto.

Wajah Hinata malah memerah seketika dan menundukan wajahnya malu, sebutan Naruto itu entah kenapa membuatnya benar-benar merasa aneh.

Naruto menurunkan tangannya dan bersikap biasa lagi. "Sebelumnya.."

Naruto berdehem. "Aku ingin tau nama lengkap Shisō. Kemarin Shisō tidak sempat menyebutkannya!"

"E-eh?" Hinata menatap Naruto.

"H-Hinata Hyuuga.."

Singkat, padat dan jelas. Tanpa embel-embel lain dan hanya menyebutkan namanya.

"Hyuuga, ya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Atau kupanggil Hinata saja?"

"T-terserahmu." Balas Hinata.

"Okesip, Hyuuga-Shisō!"

Perbincangan yang terbilang unik itu dilanjutkan dengan Naruto kini mendengar arahan dari Hinata ketika tangannya kembali sibuk untuk membuat ikatan dasi yang rapih.

Dengan telaten, sabar, Hinata pelan-pelan memberitahu langkah-langkah yang simpel agar Naruto cepat paham.

"Ini?"

"S-salah!"

Naruto malah ngiket dasi kedagunya.

"Begini?"

"I-itu malah le-lebih mirip ikat sepatu.."

Hinata kembali membantu kebahlulan Naruto.

"EEEKK! LE-LEHERKU!"

"Eh, s-salah! Ja-jangan masukan bagian tajamnya!"

Barusan adalah pertunjukan Naruto yang malah mengikat kencang atau—bahasa kasarnya membetot dasi hingga kerah seragamnya malah mencekik lehernya sendiri.

Meski kadang memang Naruto itu ngga nyambung kalau diberi arahan begitu tapi dilakuinnya malah begini.

Cukup lama, Hinata berulang kali mengikat dasinya dan melepas kembali agar Naruto mempraktekkannya, sampai keajaiban(?) akhirnya muncul juga.

"Lipatannya ada, lalu masukkan..."

Sreet!

Naruto diam sesaat ketika hasil akhirnya beneran rapih seperti yang dilakukan Hinata, antara memikirkan ini beneran atau ia merasa ada yang salah.

"Akhirnya!" Naruto memainkan dasinya yang sudah terikat rapih tersebut dengan menariknya pelan.

"Shisō memang luar biasa!" Badannya menunduk ojigi pada Hinata dan membuat siswi itu kembali kaget.

"I-Iee, aku hanya me-memberi langkah-langkahnya saja "

"Tidak." Naruto menggeleng. "Karena Shisō aku bisa dengan rapih melakukannya."

"Sebenarnya sih.. A-ada beragam cara mengikat dasi."

Omong-omong, Hinata sebelum teleponan dengan Hotaru kemarin, dari internet ia mencari-cari referensi tentang hal yang berkaitan dengan benda panjang itu agar saat mengajari Naruto ia tidak salah melakukannya.

Tapi ia menemukan berbagai cara mengikat dasi, mulai dari yang mudah sampai sulit. Mungkin karena referensi ini, Hinata berani mempraktekkannya pada Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kalau begitu besok aku ingin Shisō mengajarkanku dengan cara yang lain!" Memasang tangan hormat kembali Naruto.

Diberi permintaan seperti itu, Hinata diam dan mengangguk pelan, menatap Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah dan senyuman kecil dibibirnya.

"Ha'i!" Jawab Hinata, sambil melebarkan senyumnya yang mulai ia beranikan.

Relung dadanya terasa hangat.

Percakapan aneh, kursus dasi, dan panggilan dari Naruto padanya, membuat kupu-kupud alam perutnya terbang dengan indah menuju hati hingga menimbulkan sensasi aneh pada tubuhnya.

Sebenarnya tujuan ini hanya untuk mengganti masalahnya kemarin, tapi dilain sisi rasa senang mengalir dalam lubuknya. Sejenak ia sudah mulai berani berekspresi melupakan malu yang perlahan pudar didepan Naruto karena rasa senang ini.

Mungkin 'kah jatuh cinta seunik ini?

Mereka menikmati kegiatan mereka dengan seru dan lupa akan sesuatu, karena jam istirahat hampir habis dan mereka belum makan siang.

.

.

* * *

"Ini bukumu. Aku tidak sempat menaruhnya kembali ke dalam tasmu ketika istirahat hampir habis."

"Oh, jangan lupa beliin Steam Wallet ya."

"Weh, kambing! Kau tidak bilang harus ada imbalannya!"

"Haha canda kok."

Koridor sekolah mereka lewati dengan saling canda, cahaya langit sore menerangi koridor dari jendela pada bagian kanan dinding koridor, bayangan mereka terpantul bersama dengan tawa yang keluar dari mereka.

"Kali ini kau yang kukerjain. Enak kan?" Naruto bersedekap sambil mengangkat kepalanya sedikit sombong.

"Jadi kau sengaja tidak memberitahuku secara langsung lewat chat saat kemarin malam agar aku dihukum, hah!" Seru Kiba menunjuk wajah Naruto.

"Aku ngga bilang begitu kok."

"Halah! Kampret memang kau!"

Naruto menghela nafas. "Tapi selesai juga kan rangkumanmu."

"Iya juga sih.."

Jam pulang sekolah baru 10 menit berbunyi, tapi sekolah sudah nampak cukup sepi jika diperhatikan. Apa memang Konoha Gakuen ini memiliki murid dengan ilmu teleportasi?

Setidaknya kan bisa ajari Naruto dan Kiba, agar mereka bisa dateng dan pulang tanpa takut terlambat lagi. Tapi sih kayanya memang muridnya gerak cepet kalau jam pulang sudah tiba.

Oke lupakan, itu ngga jelas sama sekali.

"Btw, kau masih main CS:GO?" Tanya Kiba yang mengalihkan topik.

"Jarang sih, kebanyakan toxic jadi malas main aku."

"Kalau begitu selingkuh ke game sebelah aja yuk!"

"S-selingkuh?"

"Iya, ada game tembak-tembakan baru yaitu—"

Naruto berhenti berjalan dan mendadak ucapan Kiba tidak didengarnya, tatapannya tertuju pada jendela kaca koridor menuju kearah halaman tengah sekolah yang memiliki taman kecil dan bangku-bangku kayu dibawah pohon.

Bola mata birunya terpaku, seakan hanya objek yang disorot kedua matanya itu menghipnotis pikiran.

"Naruto?"

Kiba menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Naruto yang ada dibelakang. "Woi!"

"Kayaknya aku ke perpustakaan dulu deh."

"Loh, tumben. Kau kesambet apa?"

Naruto menoleh ke Kiba. "Aku jadi ingat bahwa ada buku yang ingin kupinjam."

"Oh.. Yasudah deh.." Selidik Kiba dengan mata yang sedikit tertutup.

"Maaf ya!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto pergi meninggalkan Kiba yang masih bingung dengan sikap temannya tersebut. Menggaruk kepalanya, lalu Kiba mengedikkan bahunya sambil melanjutkan berjalan pulang.

"Mau insaf dari bandel sepertinya."

Selepas itu, Naruto berlari menuju lantai dasar dari anak tangga dekat koridor yang berlawanan arah dari Kiba yang menuju halamdan depan sekolah dengan cepat. Tapi malah membuat nafasnya tersengal karena main ngibrit aja tanpa perencanaan.

"Waduh.. Ambil nafas dulu deh.."

Dengan badan tertunduk dan tangan menumpu pada bahu, sesekali secara teratur Naruto menghirup banyak oksigen dan mengeluarkannya untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang habis oksigen karena kegiatan larinya.

Kini ia berdiri persis dihalaman taman hijau sekolah setelah melewati anak tangga, yang tujuannya adalah seseorang duduk dekat bangku taman saat ia melihatnya dari lantai atas.

Jarak mereka beberapa meter, tapi Naruto merasa orang itu tidak menyadari ada dirinya.

Kemudian ia berjalan sambil sedikit merapihkan bajunya yang sedikit berantakan karena berlari sambil mengelap peluh pada kening.

"Halo, Shisō!" Ucap Naruto ketika jarak mereka kini hanya 3 meter.

Shisō-nya atau Hinata menoleh dari acara melamun memandang langit biru kejinggaan kearah Naruto dengan wajah bingung.

"Na-Namikaze-san?"

"Maaf menganggu, hehe." Naruto tersenyum 5 jari.

"Aku berencana langsung pulang saat ini, tapi aku melihat Shisō sendirian dari lantai atas. Jadinya aku datang menyapa saja deh."

"Begitukah?" Tanya Hinata.

"Benar!" Balas Naruto.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disampingmu Shisō?"

"Eh? Ma-maksudku, silahkan.."

Kini Naruto duduk bersama Hinata, awalnya saling tegur sapa dan jadi saling diam karena sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing mereka.

Naruto menatap langit, seperti yang Hinata lakukan sebelumnya. Sementara Hinata menundukan kepala melihat jarinya yang ia mainkan diatas rok sekolahnya.

"Apa kau selalu sendiri seperti ini, Shisō? Seperti kemarin di halte?"

Siswi itu berhenti memainkan jarinya dan menoleh pelan. "N-ngga juga kok."

"Lalu?"

"T-temanku pulang lebih dulu, da-dan aku menunggu un-untuk dijemput

"Oh iya, aku lupa Shishō bilang kemarin bahwa biasanya Shisō dijemput." Naruto menggaruk pipinya karena merasa aneh nanya hal yang sama seperti kemarin.

"Hm. Kukira Shisō menunggu seorang pacar disini."

"Eh?" Hinata kaget dan sontak berdiri tegap. Sehingga Naruto ikutan terkejut dan menatapnya.

"Tidak!"

Terkejutan Naruto mendadak jadi rasa bersalah, jawaban dan balasan Hinata ini tidak diduganya sama sekali

"S-Shisō?"

"E-eh?"

"...?"

"Huwaaaaah!"

Hinata menjongkokkan badan dilantai taman sambil menutup wajahnya yang sekarang memerah sempurna karena bertingkah aneh didepan Naruto. Mana sambil teriak pula barusan, uhh!

Bahkan lawan bicaranya hanya kedap kedip sambil terus memikirkan tingkah awkward mereka masing-masing.

"A-a-aku malu.."

"S-Shisō..?" Ucap Naruto terus bertanya.

"M-m-maaf berteriak.. Dengan kencang.. Barusan.." Hinata terus mengusap wajahnya dengan nada bicara putus-putus, imej-nya didepan Naruto hancur lebur sudah—.

"T-tidak apa.. Kok." Naruto ikut-ikutan putus bicaranya.

"Aku senang Shisō sudah mulai berani bicara dengan bebas padaku."

"Huh?" Hinata mengangkat wajahnya.

Naruto ikut berjongkok sambil sesekali pandangannya melihat kearah lain.

"I-iyaaa.. Aku kira pembicaraan kita akan terus alot karena kemarin aku memaksa untuk melakukan perjanjian dasi dengan Shisō.. Karena yang aku tahu Shisō itu pemalu saat pertama melihatnya.."

"Be-begitu.." Sambil tetap mendengarkan, Hinata menundukan wajah menatap lantai taman.

"T-tapi aku senang kok, Shisō benar-benar mengajariku dengan sabar dan telaten.. Meski aku kadang bebal saat diajari tadi dan juga, kita baru saling mengobrol hari ini." Naruto tersenyum mengingatnya kembali.

"Aku hanya ingin Shisō terus mengajariku sampai aku benar-benar bisa mengikat dasi."

Perlahan, posisi jongkoknya malah turun dan membuat Naruto terduduk dengan posisi kaki terlipat.

"Untuk soal ganti rugi, aku sudah tidak memperdulikannya. Selama 3 hari ini aku hanya ingin Shisō mengajariku tanpa ada latar masalah dibaliknya.."

Entah mengapa, mendengar itu pertahanan hati Hinata goyah, membuat perasaan berdebar-debar dalam hati semakin tidak dapat ia tahan hingga tangannya meremat dadanya sendiri, berusaha menenangkan isi hati.

"B-boleh.. kah?" Tanya Naruto meyakinkan, sambil merubah tatapannya kearah Hinata.

"Iya.. Terima kasih."

"Beneran?"

Hinata berdiri tegap, hingga Naruto mendongak dan ikut berdiri sambil memasang wajah bertanya-tanya.

"W-waktunya hanya 3 hari.. Aku akan mengajari dengan baik hingga selesai.."

Saat itu, tatapan mereka bertemu secara langsung, saat bola mata berbeda warna itu saling melihat.

Naruto bersumpah, senyuman dari siswi itu kali ini sangat manis, begitu tulus dengan rona di pipinya, rambut birunya yang cocok sebagai mahkota dan bingkai wajahnya. Tanpa sadar wajahnya ikut memerah dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

Mungkin saat ini yang bisa dijelaskan adalah.

'Saling terpana pada lawan bicara."

..

..

"Na-Namikaze-san sudah mengetahui namaku dari Kiba-san ya.."

"He'em, maaf sebelumnya aku menanyakan nama Shishō lagi." Naruto tersenyum iseng

"Shishō ingat siapa Kiba kan?"

"M-mungkin, a-aku masih kesal dengan Kiba-san." Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"M-masalah itu 'kah? Aku juga sudah dengar darinya."

"Kalau aku satu kelas dengannya sejak SD dulu, mungkin saat Shisō di isengin sudah aku lempar bangku ke kepalanya itu!" Jawab Naruto berapi-api sambil mengepalkan tangan.

Cemberut Hinata hilang dan kini malah tertawa melihat Naruto yang mulai random dengan menunjukan gerakan ala kung-fu didepannya.

Setelah bicara dari hati ke hati yang dadakan beberapa menit sebelumnya, mereka kini berjalan bersama yang dimana lokasi sat ini berada pada halaman depan sekolah menuju gerbang keluar. Ini karena Naruto tidak ingin sang Mentor menunggu dengan bosan di taman hijau sekolah sendirian.

Maka dari itu, Naruto mengajak Hinata untuk menunggu saja didepan gerbang sekolah. Sekalian ditemani Naruto biar ngga ngebosenin banget nunggunya, biarlah Naruto pulang agak telat hari ini.

"Hotaru-san malah cemburu saat a-aku bilang bahwa kursus dasi hari pertama ini sukses."

"Hotaru-san?" Tanya Naruto.

"I-iya, teman sekelasku."

"Hmm, apa dia marah saat aku melakukan perjanjian denganku?"

"A-ano.. Soal itu.. Dia malah mendukungku.."

"Hah? Kukira dia akan membela dan menampar wajahku karena kurang ajar meminta hal aneh padamu!" Naruto facepalm.

"Entah kok sekarang banyak banget orang aneh di lingkungan sekolah ini."

Naruto malahan tidak peka apa yang Hinata maksud dengan Hotaru, sudah terang-terangan mengatakan itu tapi jawaban si kuning itu malah ngelantur kemana tahu. Kenyataannya sih hampir ditentang Hotaru tapi ngga jadi—.

Tapi yasudah, Hinata juga senang karena ia perlahan-lahan dekat dan tahu sifat Naruto untuk kedepannya nanti.

"Hobimu apa Shisō, kalau boleh aku tau?"

"Hm? M-mungkin membaca buku ya.. Kadang-kadang aku juga suka menjahit sih."

"Woah, menjahit? Ternyata Shisō punya bakat untuk jadi desainer ya!"

"H-hanya menjahit untuk iseng saja kok."

"Tetap saja itu luar biasa!"

"Kalau Namikaze-san?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Main game aja sih di komputer, kadang-kadang juga di hp main game. Tapi aku lebih suka komputer."

"Gamers ya."

"Nah itu!"

Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama, hingga menyadari bahwa kini jalan aspal sudah terlihat didepan mereka yang saat ini pada gerbang sekolah.

"Memang siapa yang menjemput, Shisō?"

"Neji-Niisan, Kakak—"

Krak!

Bunyi tulang retak entah darimana muncul dibelakang Naruto.

"K-k-kakak?"

"Iya, ada apa memang Namikaze-san?"

"A-ah! Tidak kok!" Jawab Naruto sambil nyengir dipaksa

Waduh. Kalau Kakak Hinata persis seperti yang Kiba bicarakan, habis riwayat Naruto karena mungkin Kakaknya itu akan menanyakan untuk apa Naruto bersama Hinata. Sejenak ia memikirkan sesuatu.

'Membayar ganti rugi dengan kursus dasi'

Auto bogem mentah kayanya sih.

"Itu, dia. Mobil berwarna putih!"

Naruto mengikuti arah tunjukkan Hinata pada samping kiri jalan. Dari kejauhan, mobil yang berbentuk sedan cukup mewah berjalan dengan kecepatan rendah menuju kemari.

Deg-degan? Tentu saja! Apalagi kini mobilnya sudah berhenti didepan mereka!

Kaca mobil terbuka, Hinata langsung mendekati kaca mobil terbuka itu untuk menyapa sang supir mobil yang sepertinya tidak salah lagi adalah Kakak Hinata.

"Neji-Niisan mau turun?"

Alarm bahaya semakin kencang terdengar dikepala Naruto. Naruto sendiri? Udah komat-kamit baca doa.

Hinata mundur dan pintu mobil terbuka, dari mobil tersebut keluar seorang laki-laki dengan tinggi yang semampai melebihi Naruto, rambut panjang yang dikuncir ekor kuda dan pakaian kasual keren berdiri tegap menatap Hinata.

"Apa anda terlalu lama menunggu saya, Hinata-sama?"

"Hmm. Tidak kok."

"Kalau begitu mari masuk mobil."

"T-tunggu Neji-Niisan. Aku pamit dulu kepada temanku!"

"Teman?"

Hinata berbalik kearah Naruto yang udah banjir air keringat.

"Namikaze-san? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"H-hah? Yaaa tentu! Aku baik!" Jawab Naruto dengan nada aneh.

"Benarkah?"

"T-tidak apa kok! Kakakmu sudah menunggu tuh!"

"B-baiklah.."

Hinata melambai pada Naruto, lalu masuk dari kursi penumpang dan menutup pintu mobil. Namun Kakaknya Hinata tidak masuk juga, karena ia sedang menajamkan mata pada Naruto.

"H-halo! S-salam kenal, Ojii-san!"

"Ojii-san? Apa saya terlihat tua sampai kamu memanggil saya dengan panggilan itu?"

Salah, salah langkah. Benar-benar salah.

Kakak Hinata yang dipanggi Neji olehnya itu berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto dengan wajah dingin, jarak mereka dekat hingga Naruto sedikit mendongkak untuk melihat wajah Neji.

"Jangan dekati Hinata lagi kalau kamu masih ingin wajahmu itu tersusun rapih."

"Ha?"

"Nejii-Niisan!"

Hinata yang curiga dengan tingkah Kakaknya yang seperti mengintimidasi Naruto, turun dari mobil dan mendekati keduanya yang saling beradu pandang.

"Namikaze-san bukan orang jahat!"

"Hm. Wajah seperti Yankee ini cukup bahaya jika dekat dengan anda."

"Sudah! Kalau Neji-Niisan menghalangiku berteman dengan orang lain, jangan jemput aku lagi sampai kapan 'pun!"

"Sis—, Hinata.." Naruto kaget saat Hinata membelanya dan menahan Neji.

Setelah itu Hinata kembali masuk kedalam mobil dengan perasaan yang masih kesal hingga membanting pintu mobil dengan kasar.

Neji menatap mobil. "Cih."

Kemudian ia berbalik dan masuk kedalam mobil, menutup pintunya dan dari jendela yang terbuka itu ia menatap kembali Naruto.

"Pertimbangkan ucapan itu."

Setelahnya mobil berjalan kembali, meninggalkan Naruto yang diam ditempat, matanya yang tertutup bayangan rambut membuat ekspresi wajahnya sulit dibaca secara langsung.

"Sebenarnya.. Apa yang terjadi?"

..

..

To be Continued!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer.

Masashi Kishimoto

Summary:

Naruto tahu, bahwa sakit hati mendatangkan trauma yang mendalam di benaknya. Kata cinta hanya kalimat yang sudah mati dan pergi begitu saja mencampakannya. Hingga ia sadarbahwa rasa itu kembali datang dengan sendirinya saat rasa keberanian muncul untuk mengubah semua.

(Bad summary)

Rate: T, T+

Genre: Comedy, Romance, School Life, Slice of Life and many more.

 **Warn** : OOC, Typo, EYD ancur, Bahasa baku campur bahasa jaksel(?) dan bahasa sehari-hari/tidak baku.

* * *

Bab 1- Chapter 3: Pengakuan dan Bukti.

* * *

Langit biru megah yang tertutup awan-awan putih terlihat memenuhi sekitarnya, menjadikannya kanvas putih bergelombang dan besar yang nampak indah untuk panorama pemanja mata.

Mentari dari timur masih sedikit malu untuk menunjukan dirinya pada pagi hari ini, merupakan jam-jam dimana aktifitas penghuni bumi dimulai lagi seperti hari sebelumnya.

Perlahan, cuaca cerah berawan dengan suhu yang hangat di musim panas menurun menuju suhu yang lebih dingin bersamaan bergantinya bulan dihari ini, menyebabkan sebagian tempat menjadi sedikit lebih lembab dari kemarin.

Sebagian orang-orang sudah siap menyambut musim dingin yang akan segera tiba dengan membawa pakaian sedikit lebih tebal untuk menutupi badan dari terpaan angin.

Syal hitam bergaris oranye dilehernya sedikit melambai saat kakinya terus melangkah di lingkungan sekolah. Suhu berbeda dari kemarin cukup terasa dingin hingga syal yang selalu disimpan pada lemari pakaian, Naruto gunakan untuk melindungi tengkuk lehernya dari angin dingin musim gugur.

"Ohayō, selamat musim gugur!"

Dari belakang, secara tiba-tiba Kiba menepuk pundak Naruto sambil menyapa.

"Oh, ohayō." Balas Naruto sedikit menoleh saja karena ia lebih fokus pada langkah kakinya.

"Jangan sampai dinginnya pagi ini merubah sikapmu juga!" Kiba menyamakan posisi berjalan bersama Naruto.

"Apa kau kuat bersentuhan air pagi tadi?" Tambah Kiba bertanya

"Biasa sih, suhu airnya tidak terlalu dingin banget kalo diawal September, aku hanya sedikit membasuh wajahku dan menyikat gigi seperti biasa."

"Sama, apa jangan-jangan kita itu jo—".

"—ngos." Balas Naruto sambil sweatdrop membalas ucapan menggantung Kiba.

"Ah, kau ngga asik nih!" Kiba menoleh kesamping dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Reflek Naruto menjaga jarak dari Kiba karena nada suara imut Kiba. "Dih, sikapmu jadi cewek kayak gini ngga pantes. Sana pergi dariku."

Kaki Naruto menendang-nendang Kiba yang masih kukuh dengan 'kecewek-annya', meski nyatanya Kiba tetap kaya gitu meski betis dan pahanya jadi samsak dadakan.

"Naruto-kun, hidoi yo ne~!"

Naruto facepalm, Kiba nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Kiba, boleh aku bertanya lagi tentang Hinata?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang agak serius saat ini.

"Hinata? Kenapa? Kau buntingin dia?"

"Kagak koplak." Naruto menyikut dada Kiba hingga pemiliknya sedikit merasa linu.

"D-duh, iya iya, mau nanya apa memang?"

"Apa kau tau umur Kakaknya Hinata?

"Buat apa kau menanyakan hal itu?" Kiba memasang pose berpikir sambil menatap penuh selidik Naruto.

"Iseng." Jawab Naruto simpel.

"Iseng? Alasan apa itu?"

"Jawab saja!"

"Hadeh, iya deh."

Kiba diam sesaat, memikirkan kata-kata yang cocok untuk ia katakan pada Naruto.

"Terakhir ya... Saat kuisengin Hinata saat dikelas 3 SD.."

"Terus.. Kakaknya itu, kayaknya kelas 6 SD deh." Lanjut Kiba.

"Tau darimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Nebak aja sih, soalnya tinggi badan Kakaknya itu lebih tinggi dari teman-teman kelas yang kuketahui."

"Sudah jelas itumah, kalau kelasmu sendiri pasti kau hafal gimana perawakan masing-masingnya."

"Ngga juga, aku bahkan tidak akrab dengan yang lain selain teman sebangku."

Naruto tidak membalas Kiba, pikirannya sedang menebak-nebak sendiri tentang jawaban Kiba yang kurang memuaskan.

'Umur mereka terpaut 2 sampai 3 tahun.'

Sambil terus mengucapkan dalam hati, Naruto bersama Kiba telah sampai di kelas dan lanjut bercengkrama dengan yang lain ketika sudah menaruh tas pada bangku masing-masing. Sesekali membahas musim gugur yang baru tiba di bulan ini.

.

* * *

.

"Mendadak mulai mendung langitnya."

Jendela kaca kelas dekat bangkunya menampilkan awan-awan hitam yang mulai berkumpul diantara awan putih dan membuat langit biru hampir tertutup sempurna.

Badannya menyender pada meja kelas miliknya sambik tetap memandang jendela dengan menoleh kebelakang.

"Apakah Hinata akan datang ke belakang sekolah jika mendung seperti ini?" Lanjutnya berbicara monolog.

"Lagipula kemarin juga—yah.."

Nada bicara yang awalnya penuh tanda tanya menjadi lesu, matanya terpejam, lalu kepalany menunduk dengan hela nafas yang nampak tertahan.

"Oiii, Narutoo! Yuk kita makan ramen!"

Salah satu temannya yang bertubuh gempal, Chouji memanggil Naruto dari depan kelas dekat papan tulis, disana ada juga Sai yang bersamanya. Yang lain, seperti Shikamaru dan Kiba sudah ke kantin duluan medahului mereka saat istirahat ini.

Naruto menoleh pada Chouji. "Duluan saja! Nanti aku menyusul!"

"Baiklah! Kalau kehabisan jangan salahkan aku ya!"

Sepeninggal mereka berdua, Naruto kembali menundukan kepala, berdiam diri diantara murid lain yang sibuk saat beristirahat dikelas.

"Cek dulu saja."

Naruto berjalan cepat dari kelasnya menuju lantai bawah, melanjutkannya sambil berlari melewati berbagai lingkungan sekolah yang lain, beberapa kali hampir saja ia menabrak warga sekolah yang berpapasan dijalan.

Lapangan sekolah sudah dilewati, hanya mengikuti belokan sudut sekolah yang menuju tanah lapang belakang sekolah saja dan Naruto sudah sampai disana.

"Semoga saja ada Hinata."

Kalau tidak ada? Yah, kalau tidak ada mau bagaimana lagi. Mungkin pendekatannya bersama Hinata gagal dan pupus, setelah hubungan mereka ditentang Neji, Kakaknya Hinata.

Bukannya gampang menyerah, Naruto hanya menerka saja agar tebakannya tidak membuatnya kaget jika memang itu terjadi, lebih baik waspada daripada terlambat kan? Setidaknya pengalamannya dalam hal cinta bertambah agar kedepannya Naruto menjadi lebih baik.

"Semoga."

Naruto berhenti berlari, ketika belokan mengarah ke kiri selanjutnya adalah tanah lapang belakang sekolah. Wajahnya mengadah keatas menatap langit, melihat awan hitam yang mulai menutupi cahaya matahari.

Kakinya melangkah pelan, butuh beberapa langkah lagi agar pohon rindang disana dapat dilihat langsung matanya.

"..."

Wajahnya berubah ekspresi seketika.

Tangannya mengepal kuat, menahan gejolak tubuhnya sendiri yang mulai naik.

"H-Hinata.." Dibawah rindangnya pohon, mata yang sewarna langit cerah itu terpaku padanya.

Angin datang menggoyangkan ranting-ranting pohon, begitupula menerbangkan helaian indigo milik gadis itu, begitu nakalnya hingga tangan lentik itu menahan rambutnya yang tersapu angin dengan susah payah.

Beberapa ali mata lavender itu terpejam, entah sedang menikmati angin yang baru datang atau merasa penantiannya untuk seseorang jadi sia-sia

Ingin rasanya mulut emanggil, tapi pesona indah alami dari wajah gadis yang tanpa perias atau kosmetik itu seakan kembali menghipnotis hatinya seperti kemarin. Ingin mengucapkan bahwa Naruto hadir disini, menjawab penantian.

"Namikaze-san?".

Naruto terpergok wajah penasaran gadis atau siswi itu mengarah padanya yang diam dari kejauhan. Perlahan ekspresi siswi itu yang mulanya dingin menjadi sedikit lebih senang melihat kehadiran Naruto.

"..."

Wajahnya menunduk, melangkah mendekati Hinata yang memanggil. Tanpa ada sepatah kata dan hanya mengikuti dimana siswi itu berada sekarang.

Ketika jarak mereka hanya beberapa meter, saling bertatapan. Hinata makin bingung. "N-Namikaze-san.."

"Aku sempat merasa putus asa barusan."

"E-eh?"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, menunjukan senyuman cerahnya pada Hinata, yang malah membuat siswi itu salah tingkah karena melihatnya.

"Maaf, membuatmu lama menunggu, Shisō."

Naruto ber-ojigi, menundukan badannya hingga syalnya hampir jatuh karena gravitasi.

"E-eh tidak apa.. A-aku juga baru datang kok!"

Meskipun Hinata mengucapkan itu, Naruto tetap tahu bahwa ia membuatnya menunggu cukup lama, ya cukup lama hingga ekspresi siswi itu tidak seperti biasa sebelum menyapa barusan.

"Yosh. Jadi sesuai keinginanku kemarin."

Naruto mengambil dasi yang ada disakunya seperti biasa, kemudian melepas syal yang menutupi kerah seragam.

"Ajari aku yang lebih rumit lagi memakai dasi hari ini!"

"B-baiklah!"

"Tapi sebelumnya."

Syal yang masih berada digenggaman Naruto angkat, kemudian mendekati Hinata yang salah tingkah lagi karena jarak mereka yang makin dekat.

"Aku tidak ingin Shisō kedinginan."

Naruto mengalungkan syalnya pada tengkuk Hinata, namun syalnya terhalang rambut panjang biru indigo itu hingga Naruto yang jadi bingung sekarang.

"Err.. Shisō.. Bisakah sedikit mengangkat rambut belakang milik Shisō? Aku ingin syal ini benar-benar melindungi Shisō."

"I-iya.." Hinata mengikuti ucapan Naruto.

Tangannya memegang dan mengikat helai-helai rambut panjangnya cukup tinggi agar Naruto dapat dengan mudah memakaikannya syal. Tidak ada penolakan, karena Hinata malu dan menundukan wajahnya menatap pijakan.

"Hei, Shisō! Angkat kepalamu juga biar aku dapat mengalunginya kedepan leher Shisō!"

"B-baiklah."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, menemukan wajah Naruto yang begitu dekat dengannya, bahkan dapat ia rasakan hembusan nafas hidung Naruto yang hampir menempel pada hidungnya sendiri.

"Nah, selesai."

Syal itu mengalungi Hinata dengan baik, masih agak kepanjangan sih meski Naruto sudah melingkari syalnya pada Hinata dua kali.

Tapi, yang membuatnya lupa akan hal itu adalah saat ini, ketika kedua bola mata berbeda warna itu saling tatap sedekat ini, tidak ada yang saling menjauh, hanya fokus pada keindahan warna masing-masing dari yang mereka tatap.

"Shisō.."

"Ha'i.."

Naruto memanggil Hinata dengan lirihan pelan, tapi dapat didengarnya dengan baik oleh Hinata.

"Soal kemarin.. Aku.."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan."

"Kenapa?"

Hinata tidak menjawabnya.

Tik tik!

Tetesan kecil air menyentuh kulit mereka, jatuh dengan cepat bergantian hingga membuat fokus tatapan mereka pecah.

"Hujan!" Naruto menatap awan hitam yang makin tebal dilangit.

"Ayo, Shisō! Kita pindah tempat saja!"

Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dengan cepat kemudian berlari, membuat siswi itu sedikit kaget dan mengikuti langkahnya.

Rintik hujan makin deras dan menimbulkan bunyi gemericik bising dari gesekannya dengan benda disekitar sekolah, wangi tanah terbasuh hujan tercium dengan khas dan membuat sebagian menyukai aroma unik tersebut yang biasa disebut Petrichor.

Meskipun kehujanan, pakaian mereka masih cukup kering hanya saja sebagian ada yang sedikit basah karena perjalanan mereka saat mengungsi ke tempat teduh yaitu aula dekat lapangan sekolah yang nampak ramai juga dengan murid-murid, melihat air yang terus jatuh dari langit.

"Cuacanya ngga bisa diprediksi ya hari ini." Ucap Naruto.

Saat ini mereka ada ditengah kerumunan yang cukup ramai itu, dengan tangan yang masih saling berpegangan.

"L-laporan cuaca semalam sih bilangnya hanya berawan saja." Balas Hinata.

"Aku sih tidak percaya gituan, Shisō."

Wajahnya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, sambil sesekali seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Ayo, kita pindah tempat saja dulu untuk hari ini."

"Iya, baiklah."

...

...

"U-UKS?"

Hinata sedikit kaget ketika pintu dengan plang lambang plus (+) dan tulisan UKS dibawahnya adalah tempat selanjutnya yang (sepertinya) akan jadi tempat kedua untuk kursus dasi pribadi Naruto.

Tok tok tok!

"Permisi!"

Krieet!

Pintu UKS Naruto buka ketika salamnya tidak dibalas, menandakan UKS hari ini tidak ada orang yang mampir kesini.

"Maaf mengejutkan Shisō jika aku selalu tau tempat strategis untuk berduaan." Ucap Naruto setelah mereka masuk dan menutup pintunya rapat.

Tanpa ada arahan, mereka melepas blazer mereka yang cukup basah di bagian bahu dan menggantungnya di tempat gantungan pakaian, kebetulan diatasnya dekat dinding ada blower penghangat ruangan yang menyala dan akan mengeringkan blazer mereka meski pasti tidak akan terlalu kering nantinya

"Nah, Shisō! Ajarkan—"

"B-beritau aku dulu tentang bagaimana Namikaze-san bisa mengetahui tempat yang selalu sepi."

Oh, tidak. Hinata sepertinya marah kali ini.

Siswi itu berkacak pinggang dekat ranjang UKS, berdiri di samping tirai penutup ranjang sambil menatap Naruto dengan wajah yang kelihatan marah, meski malah kelihatan imut dimata Naruto,—

"A-ah, soal itu ya.. Hehe." Naruto hanya terkekeh dan sedikit menundukan badannya.

"Tidak apa-apa aku cerita agak panjang kali ini?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Apa Shisō pernah dengar anak bandel kelas 1 yang selalu bolos dan keluyuran saat jam belajar tahun lalu?"

"Iya, terus?"

"Itu aku, hehe." Jawab Naruto simpel tanpa dosa.

"Aku hampir dikeluarkan karena hal itu, tapi orangtuaku kukuh untuk membela-ku tetap bersekolah disini. Akhirnya aku diberi masa percobaan dari sisa semester tahun lalu untuk merubah sikapku."

"Dan, ya. Aku sekarang menjadi lebih rajin kok. Masuk tepat waktu dan mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik."

Mendengar itu, Hinata ikutan terkekeh pelan. Membuat Naruto yang awalnya merasa takut Hinata beneran marah menjadi pokerface.

"Kenapa Shisō tertawa?"

"Tak apa, aku soalnya pernah lihat siswa yang dihukum untuk berdiri dilapangan cukup lama. Tapi sekarang aku tau siapa yang dihukum itu ternyata."

"O-oh iya, yang itu ya."

Naruto pundung di ranjang UKS dengan membanting-banting kepalanya di kasur ranjang.

"Ah, memalukan!"

"Eh, eh jangan!"

Setelah kekonyolan Naruto terhenti, mereka berdua kini saling duduk menyamping di ranjang UKS. Nampaknya kursus kali ini absen dulu, karena masing-masing dari mereka malah melamun.

"Shisō."

"Ha'i?"

"Aku.. Bingung dengan Shisō."

"Kenapa?" Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto yang terlihat berbeda dari sikapnya.

Hup!

Naruto memijak lantai UKS, kemudian berjalan mendekati jendela UKS dengan wajah menatap lurus kemana jendela itu mengarah yang menampilkan rintik hujan yang turun dari langit.

"Aku mengira, setelah kemarin aku ditentang Kakak Shisō secara langsung, Shisō tidak akan datang lagi ke belakang sekolah."

"S-soal itu kan, aku s-sudah bilang jangan permasalah—"

"Tidak."

"Tidak?"

Badannya berbalik dan melihat Hinata. "Aku rasa, ucapan Kakak Shisō tentang aku benar."

"Bukankah Shisō barusan mendengar kebandelanku yang mirip seperti Yankee saja?"

"I-itu.."

"Aku tau, sekarang aku dalam masa perbaikan diri, tapi tetap."

Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Aku.. Aku.. Entah kenapa bingung.."

Tangan kanan memegang keningnya sendiri, sambil menutupi ekspresi wajahnya yang tidak ingin ia perlihatkan kepada Hinata.

"Disatu sisi aku trauma, disatu sisi aku merasa sudah menemukan obatnya."

"Padahal sepele iya kan? Hanya masalah kecil saja."

Beberapa kali mendengar ucapannya, Hinata paham kearah mana Naruto membawa perbincangan ini. Ingin rasanya bereaksi, tapi ia ingin mendengar lagi curahan hati Naruto yang jujur kepadanya.

"Lagipula, kenapa aku musti galau? Aku dan Shisō hanya terikat perjanjian kecil saja kan."

"Hentikan."

"Eh?"

Naruto menurunkan tangannya, matanya mengikuti pergerakan Hinata yang berjalan mendekat setelah turun dari ranjang.

"Puas?"

"Shisō?"

"Puas menganggapku ada hanya karena janji itu?"

"B-bukan itu, maksudku—"

"Apa perkataan kemarin hanya bohong belaka?"

Naruto melebarkan matanya, menyadari kebodohan mulutnya yang mengatakan hal-hal paling tidak masuk akal didengar. Sadar akan sesuatu yang harusnya tidak didengar siswi itu.

 _'Selama 3 hari ini aku hanya ingin Shisō mengajariku tanpa ada latar masalah dibaliknya!'_

Ucapan itu terputar kembali untuk membayangkannya dengan ucapan bodohnya hari ini.

"Bukan itu.."

"Lalu apa?"

Kalimat itu sudah diujung bibir Naruto, namun tetap ia tahan dengan meremat bibirnya sendiri karena ia takut membuat Hinata tambah marah ketika mendengarnya.

"Kalau sikap Namikaze-san tidak berubah juga, aku kembali saja ke kelas."

Hinata menyambar blazer sekolahnya yang sudah agak kering, memakainya lalu mengancingkannya dengan rapih tanpa menoleh kearah Naruto yang masih diam.

...

"Suka.."

Beberapa kalimat, masih terdengar samar-samar, mendatangkan keheningan seketika saat tangannya hampir memegang grendel pintu.

"Aku suka padamu, Shisō."

Telinganya mendengar jelas, membuat tangannya meremat rok sekolah, tetap diam dan tidak menunjukan respon balasan.

"Aku.. Aku.. Arggh!"

Hentakan kaki milik pemuda itu mendekat kearah Hinata, dalam hitungan detik tangan yang sempat mau membuka pintu itu dipegang erat Naruto

"Jangan pergi."

"Aku tau, aku belum siap. Tapi rasanya aku merindukan bagaimana rasa menyukai orang lain lagi, khususnya padamu Shisō."

Perkataan terakhir itu meruntuhkan keteguhan hatinya, isakkan kecil yang perlahan keluar bersamaan air mata turun dari pipinya menuju bibirnya, menahan isakkan yang hampir pecah.

"E-eh? K-kok nangis."

Dasar, malah ngga peka disaat kaya gini.

Naruto tetap diam, bingung ingin bereaksi apa hingga Hinata mengusap air mata di pipinya dan membalikkan badan namun ia tidak berani menatap Naruto dan memilih menundukan wajah.

"A-aku juga suka.."

"Iya.." Balas Naruto mendadak kalem.

Bagian syal yang masih terlalu panjang pada Hinata, secara perlahan digunakan untuk mengusap sisa air mata yang ada, senyuman kecil hadir dibibirnya kala siswi itu seperti menikmati kegiatan ini.

"Maaf sikapku sebelumnya." Tambahnya.

"Aku hanya—"

Hinata menggeleng, membuat ucapan Naruto terpotong karena sepertinya perkataan yang akan diucapkan sudah membuat Hinata mengerti.

"A-aku senang.. Saat ini.." Balas Hinata.

"B-bisakah Mentor-mu merasakan momen ini bersamamu?"

Ketika Hinata menyebut itu, Naruto berdehem dan mencoba bersikap seperti biasa dan merekahkan senyumannya yang pudar karena urusan sebelum ini.

"Baik, Shisō!"

Kemudian, tangan Naruto yang lain menggenggam lagi tangan Hinata satunya, yang kini ia pegang dengan erat tanpa merubah pandangannya dari wajah manis Hinata saat ini.

"J-jangan lepaskan ya?"

"Iya! Tentu saja dengan senang hati!"

 **Ding dong ding dong!**

"K-Kecuali saat jam masuk kelas."

"Ah, mengganggu saja bel masuknya!"

Setelah bel masuk menjadi akhir jam istirahat beberapa detik sebelumnya, mereka berkemas-kemas kembali dengan mengambil perlengkapan seragam berupa blazer yang nampak agak kering sekarang setelah terpapar blower penghangat ruangan.

"Ayo masuk ke kelas." Ajak Hinata yang sudah rapih lebih dahulu.

Sementara Naruto masih mengancingkan blazernya dan menepuk-nepuknya pelan karena ada sedikit debu menempel disana, tak lupa ia merogoh saku-sakunya untuk berjaga-jaga tidak ada barang yang tertinggal.

"Eh?" Bingung Naruto.

"Ah! Kursus dasinyaaa!"

Dengan wajah sedih dibuat-buat, Naruto mengambil dasinya yang tidak terpakai pada saku celana dan menunjukannya ke Hinata.

"A-aku juga baru ingat." Hinata juga memasang wajah terkejut.

"Hmmp, anggap saja itu hukuman karena sempat membuat aku menangis." Dengan bibir mengerucut, wajah yang dialihkan kesamping, menandakan Hinata lagi ngambek.

"S-Shisō jahat.."

Seperti kemarin lagi deh, mereka melewatkan makan siang saat istirahat, tapi mereka tidak lapar nampaknya dari raut wajah mereka yang kini nampak senang.

Jelas, karena bunga-bunga cinta seperti tumbuh cukup pesat diantaranya.

.

* * *

.

"Tolong taruh disana ya!" Iruka-Sensei menunjuk meja kerjanya di ruang guru pada Naruto dan Kiba, setelah mendahului mereka berdua masuk.

"Terima kasih banyak ya, Shikamaru-kun, Naruto-kun."

"Ha'i, Sensei!"

Setelah mengantarkan kertas-kertas soal yang lumayan banyak dari Iruka-sensei, Naruto dan Shikamaru pamit dan beranjak keluar dari ruang guru.

Mendadak saat bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi cukup lama, guru yang kadang baik namun galak itu meminta bantuan pada mereka, kecuali Shikamaru yang selalu diminta bantuan oleh Iruka-sensei, karena kebetulan yang lain sudah pulang dan menyisakan Shikamaru dan Naruto. Maka itu Iruka-sensei sekalian saja meminta bantuan Naruto juga.

"Mendokusai—, untung ada kau Naruto—"

"Aku duluan ke kelas ya, Shikamaru!"

Baru saja Shikamaru ingin berterima kasih, yang bersangkutan sudah cukup jauh berlari di koridor meninggalkannya yang mendadak seperti ngomong sendiri.

"Apa-apaan lagi itu." Siswa berambut seperti nanas itu mendecak pelan dengan sedikit emosi.

"Memang sama-sama aneh kayak Kiba itu manusia."

Berjalan dengan santai dan tenang, menyusul Naruto yang sudah sampai duluan dikelas sambil terus memasang wajah khas Shikamaru yang malas.

...

Kemudian..

"E-eh, benarkah?"

Berlari lagi, kemudian menghentikan larinya setelah Kabur dari Shikamaru dan menyapa Hinata yang menunggu di taman sekolah sambil mengucapkan hal mengejutkan seperti kesetanan.

"Akuu.. Hahhh... Aku..."

Cukup lama, hingga nafasnya kembali teratur dan sudah bisa fokus untuk menjelaskan maksud ucapannya yang lebih mirip nge-Rap barusan saat habis kesetanan.

"Aku ingin menemui Kakakmu, secara langsung hari ini juga."

"B-buat apa? Aku tidak mau Kakakku menyakiti Namikaze-san." Tampak Hinata khawatir atas permintaan aneh Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin memperjelas ini semua." Balas Naruto yang mulai serius.

"Eh, kau—, maksudku, Shisō masih pakai syal-nya?"

Naruto menunjuk syal hitam yang masih Hinata gunakan. Reflek Hinata menunduk dan mengusap syal Naruto dengan tangannya secara pelan.

"Iya, rasanya nyaman saja meski tidak terlalu dingin dikelas." Hinata memejamkan matanya dan mengusapkan syal itu pada pipinya.

"B-bahkan didalam kelas?" Tanya Naruto agak shock.

Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya dan kembali menatap Naruto. "Iyaa, memang ada apa dengan syal ini Namikaze-san?"

"Ahh, tidak! A-aku hanya.."

"Hanya?"

"Iseng nanya." Tambah Naruto sok polos.

"Ish."

Hinata melanjutkan. "Memang sih.. Hotaru-san agak curiga dengan syal ini, tapi akhirnya dia hanya tersenyum saja kok."

'Dikira ada bom atom di syal itu mungkin ya, sampai dicurigain. Kukira bakalan dimarahi Hinata.'

Bicara Naruto dalam hati, beberapa saat kemudian Naruto kembali meyakinkan Hinata.

"Boleh, ya? Aku tidak akan melakukan hal aneh kok!"

Mohon Naruto, dengan tangan mengapit dan sujud-sujud didepan Hinata seperti gelandangan, cuma kurang baju sobek-sobeknya aja kalau Naruto mau.

"B-baiklah." Jawab Hinata.

"Ka-kalau ada apa-apa aku akan mencoba membantu Namikaze-san."

"Baiklah!" Senyum Naruto.

"Ayo kita ke depan gerbang sekolah!"

Hinata mengangguk pelan sambil membalas dengan senyum juga.

Sesekali, mereka ngobrol hal-hal yang tidak jauh dari seputar dasi atau ebih memilih untuk diam saja, meski hubungan mereka sekarang sudah bisa dibilang dekat, tapi masih ada kecanggungan yang kentara dari masing-masing kepala.

"Shisō, apa kau setuju jika nanti aku mengajakmu kencan pada hari minggu?"

Sambil mengucapkan itu, Naruto melompati genangan air hujan siang yang kini sudah cerah dan meninggalkan bekas air di sepanjang lapangan. Kemudian ia melompati lagi dan mendekati Hinata.

"K-k-kencan?" Tanya Hinata, nampak lebih terkejut pada yang barusan siswa pirang itu bilang daripada tingkah random Naruto.

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia fokus menatap jalan dan terlihat ada semburat merah kecil pada pipinya, mungkin karena gugup setelah mengucapkan hal yang cukup berani baginya itu secara terang-terangan.

"I-iya, ba-bagaimana bilangnya ya? Bukannya sekarang kita sudah resmi.. pacaran 'kan." Naruto malah ketularan gagapnya Hinata, diakhiri kalimat terakhir yang sengaja ia pelankan.

"H-hmm.." Hinata menggumam aneh.

Rok sekolah yang bergoyang-goyang ketika kakinya melangkah kembali ia remat, menandakan bahwa kini pikirannya sedang ada konflik ringan karena mendengar ajakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba begini.

"Ba-bagaimana?"

Dengan gerakan kaku yang mirip robot, Naruto menengok cepat ke Hinata yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Se-sekalian mengakhiri kursus dasinya juga, a-agar janji itu ditutup dengan hubungan kita yang lebih dekat lagi.."

Waduh, Naruto ternyata agresif juga ya. Bahkan ia tidak memberi Hinata jawaban untuk pertanyaan-nya sebelum ini padahal. Main langsung gas saja, dan tidak memikirkan Hinata yang hampir mau pingsan mendengarnya.

"A-apa yakin Na-Namikaze..san mau kencan denganku?"

"Loh? Kenapa memangnya?" Naruto tampak berapi-api(?).

"Shisō itu cantik, manis pula! Keindahan sesungguhnya dari cewek itu ya Shisō sendiri, lagipula juga—"

Mata birunya menyipit ala karakter-karakter manga dengan tatapan menyelidik pada objek 'ehemgundukanbesarehem' milik Hinata yang entah kenapa kini ada efek-efek cahaya dewa menyinari sekitarnya.

"La-la-lagipula..?" Hinata kembali bertanya dengan polos, tanpa tahu arti dari ucapan Naruto yang mulai menjorok ke 18+.

"Lagipula.. Yah—! Shisō pu-punya kharisma unik yang cukup membuatku te-terpana!"

Anjay, terpana tidak tuh bahasanya. Walah, makin membuat Hinata meleleh atas serangan gombal Naruto—.

"Shisō?" Tanya Naruto kepada Hinata yang tidak merespon.

Karena wajah Hinata sudah seperti kepiting rebus dengan asap yang keluar dari telinga.

"Waaaah! Shisō!"

"Asyik sekali ya."

!

Alarm bahaya berbunyi, alarm bahaya berbunyi!

"Bukankah sudah saya bilang untuk menjauh?"

Mereka yang sedang sibuk bercengkrama, tidak menyadari bahwa Neji sudah ada berada didepan gerbang sambil terus mendengar dalam diam, menunggu interupsi yang pas untuk menyela. Mobil kemarin yang Naruto lihat juga berada dibelakangnya terparkir rapih.

"Neji-Niisan.."

Wajahnya yang merah sebelumnya berubah jadi takut. Menundukan kepalanya karena Kakaknya yang memergoki mereka, lebih tepatnya bukan takut tapi segan. Iya, Hinata segan terhadap Neji yang merupakan anak tertua keluarga Hyuuga.

"Maaf."

Wajahnya yang nampak masih tidak bersahabat, kemudian hanya diam melihat Naruto menunduk didepannya sambil terus mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Izinkan saya untuk dekat dengan Adik anda." Ekspresi Naruto saat ini tidak diketahui, karena kepalanya tetap menunduk ketika melanjutkan ucapan.

"Apa ini? Memohon dan merendah diri kepada saya?" Tanya Neji dengan nada sinis.

"Saya sadar, bahwa saya bukan orang yang baik untuk Hinata, bahkan untuk sekedar berteman saja." Balas Naruto kukuh menunduk.

Sang siswi, yang kini menjadi topik sentral adu argumen mereka berdua itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, khawatir apa yang akan terjadi dengan Naruto yang sejak awal memang dibenci oleh Neji.

"Na-Namikaze-san.."

"Anda tidak mengenal saya, tapi dari reaksi pertama melihat saya, persepsi anda adalah benar bahwa saya bukan murid yang disiplin." Lantang dan jelas, mencoba Naruto lakukan agar Neji paham akan perkataannya.

Kakak Hinata dengan tampilan busana yang lebih simpel hari ini dan rambut panjang hitamnya ia ikat ekor, tetap mendengarkan Naruto, namun ia diam dan tidak merespon setelahnya.

"Namun itu adalah masa lalu saya sebagai murid yang bermasalah. Untuk sisa-sisa tahun kedepan saya bersekolah disini, tujuan utama saya adalah merubah sikap dan tanggung jawab sebagai murid."

Kepalanya terangkat, wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi yang serius dengan posisi badannya tegap tanpa menunjukan sikap jeleknya.

"Rubah sikap kata kamu?" Tanya Neji yang kini bersedekap tangan.

"Saya sudah merasakan masa menjadi murid sekolah akhir seperti kamu." Lanjut Neji. "Tidak pernah saya melihat murid bermasalah yang akan menunjukan kebodohannya seperti kamu saat ini."

"Karena rata-rata dari mereka hanya senang-senang dengan tingkah laku mereka yang buruk tanpa memikirkan masa depan."

"Sekalipun, mereka hanya takut akan guru dan berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi, yang merupakan bohong besar belaka."

Naruto tertohok, kalimat yang ingin ia lanjutkan sudah keburu tertahan dengan intimidasi Neji. Yang awalnya bersikap tenang, kini Naruto menggertakkan giginya resah.

"Hinata-sama, ayo kita pulang."

Neji-nii—"

"Saya tau itu!"

Tangan Hinata yang sudah Neji pegang kini berhenti dilakukannya ketika Naruto meninggikan nada bicara.

"Maka itu, saya menantang diri saya untuk berubah dan lepas dari masalah lalu!" Lanjutnya.

"Saya merubah sikap bukan hanya untuk diri sendiri, selain orang tua dan guru yang berharap pada saya."

Neji mendengarkan kembali, namun genggamannya pada Hinata tidak ia lepas, membuat Hinata menunduk karena bingung bagaimana menanggapi mereka berdua.

"Tapi juga untuk Hinata!"

"...!"

Ketika namanya tersebut, Hinata menoleh dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Neji mengeraskan wajahnya, mengekspresikan kaget dan bingung tercampur menjadi satu ketika ucapan Naruto yang tidak diduga akan didengarnya secara langsung.

"Saya menyukai Adik anda, karena itu saya akan melakukan yang terbaik dan merubah sikap buruk saya untuknya!"

Dengan nada tinggi yang nampaknya sudah mantap, Naruto mengakhiri deklarasi proposal pada Neji yang sebenarnya tidak ia rencanakan secara matang, hanya menggunakan nyali dan keberanian saja.

Lagipula, menjalin hubungan yang dari awal tidak disetujui oleh satu pihak hanya akan mendatangkan rasa cemas saja tanpa ada solusi bukan?

Terus bagaimana dengan pihak Naruto? Tenang, orang tua Naruto itu sebenarnya memang ingin anaknya punya pacar, biar Kushina bisa gendong cucu secepat mungkin—,ya lupakan saja soal cucunya—.

"Hikks.."

Isakan tangis pelan Hinata memecah kesunyian, air mata turun dari pipinya lagi dengan mata yang sengaja ia pejamkan. Membuat Neji sang Kakak hanya diam membisu dengan mulut yang terbuka.

Namun itu bukan tangis kesedihan, ada rasa senang bercampur khawatir. Senang karena ternyata maksud untuk bertemu Neji adalah meminta izin atas hubungan baru mereka, dan khawatir akan Neji yang tambah marah karena menganggap itu hanya mengganggunya.

"Hahahaha!"

Neji tertawa lantang dengan cukup keras, Hinata menghentikan isakan dan menatap Kakaknya itu yang tetap tertawa

"Hahaha! Sudah merasa cukup jantan huh?" Neji melanjutkannya, sambil matanya menatap Naruto yang diam.

"Baiklah." Neji berhenti tertawa sejenak dan melanjutkan ucapan

"Saya kagumi keberanian kamu untuk menghadap saya secara langsung seperti ini. Sekarang saya menganggap kamu bukan pengecut yang takut hanya karena melihat saya."

"Tapi tetap, ucapan kamu hanya omong kosong bagi saya."

Naruto tetap diam, sorot matanya tertutup bayangan rambut. Kedua tangannya masih terkepal erat karena jawaban Neji tidak sesuai yang diharapkannya. Apa memang keberaniannya ini salah?

"Kalau memang kamu bisa berubah untuk Adik saya—" Neji melepas tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Buktikan secara langsung didepan mata saya. Ya, saya akan memberi kamu izin mendekati Hinata-sama."

Seketika, urat kepala Naruto yang tegang menjadi renggang mendengar ucapan Neji yang cukup adem didengarnya setelah intimidasi tak pernah henti. Wajahnya terangkat dan menunjukan ekspresi terkagetan.

"M-maksud anda?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tapi ingat, bukan berarti saya benar-benar membiarkan kamu dekat secara seenaknya." Lanjut Neji.

Namun, mata Neji yang serupa dengan Hinata itu teralih kepada bekas air mata di pipi adiknya itu. "Saya akan mengawasi kamu terus, dan jika sampai saya melihat kamu menyakiti-nya."

Tangannya mengusap bekas air mata itu secara lembut, layaknya perhatian sang Kakak kepada Adiknya.

"Saya akan mencari kamu, dan jangan berharap mata kamu bisa melihat dunia kembali esoknya."

Ludahnya ia telan, spontan jelas. Ancaman Neji membuat keberaniannya jadi ciut seketika, seperti malaikat maut yang lagi cubit-cubit nyawa Naruto iseng(?) hingga membuatnya hampir mati mendadak.

"J-jadi, apakah.." Grogi Naruto tanpa menyelesaikan ucapannya

"Iya. Kamu paham kan apa yang saya maksud?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Kalau begitu, saya akan mengantar Hinata pulang. Jangan lupa perkataan saya tadi." Lanjut Neji, menunjuk Naruto terang-terangan dengan telunjuknya.

"Hinata-sama, mari kita pulang."

"E-e-eh.." Hinata masih dalam keadaan bingung ketika tangannya ditarik Neji.

Ngga salah nih? Kok sikap Kakaknya jadi lebih lembut sekarang ke cowok seperti Naruto?

"Eh.. J-Jaaa Namikaze-san!"

"Jaaa, Shisō."

Hinata mengucapkan salam sebelum ia lupa karena sudah masuk kedalam mobil Neji. Perlahan, mobil itu berjalan dengan kecepatan pelan dan meninggalkan Naruto seperti kemarin sendirian ditempat yang sama pula.

Nafas lega keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku tidak mengira, awalnya kukira aku bakalan dijemput malaikat lebih awal. Tapi taunya di izinkan juga."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunjukannya jika aku bisa!"

Dan, hari itu berakhir dengan Naruto yang seperti biasa pulang sore hari menuju rumahnya naik bis dan berjalan lagi menuju rumahnya, disepanjang jalan juga ia selalu memasang wajah serius sambil mengepalkan tangan yang tentu saja menjadi perhatian orang-orang.

Sesampainya di rumah pun, ia tetap memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Aku bisa!"

Ketika sepatunya telah ditaruh Naruto pada rak sepatu, kemudian kakinya melangkah ke dapur dan menemukan ibunya yang memasak makan malam untuk keluarga.

"Kaa-san! Aku pasti bisa!"

Mendengar ada suara Naruto yang baru pulang, Kushina sedikit latah dan hampir memotong jarinya sendiri ketika sedang memotong sayur-sayuran dengan pisau.

"KALAU MASUK BIASAKAN UCAPKAN SALAM DULU-TTEBANE!" Semprot Kushina.

Tapi kemarahannya sirna saat menatap anaknya yang bersikap aneh dari raut wajahnya.

"Naruto?"

"Aku pasti bisa!"

Dalam hitungan menit—bukan, sepersekian detik Kushina sudah didekat Naruto dan langsung menabok Naruto hingga anaknya itu terjengkang menabrak dinding.

"JANGAN BUAT IBUMU MAKIN EMOSI BODOH!"

"A-aduh kepalaku bocor.."

.

.

.

To be Continued!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer.

Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Naruto tahu, bahwa sakit hati mendatangkan trauma yang mendalam di benaknya. Kata cinta hanya kalimat yang sudah mati dan pergi begitu saja mencampakannya. Hingga ia sadarbahwa rasa itu kembali datang dengan sendirinya saat rasa keberanian muncul untuk mengubah semua.

(Bad summary)

Rate: T, T+

Genre: Comedy, Romance, School Life, Slice of Life and many more.

 **Warn** : OOC, Typo, EYD ancur, Bahasa baku campur bahasa jaksel(?) dan bahasa sehari-hari/tidak baku.

Bab 1 - Chapter 4: Busur cinta Hinata.

..

* * *

Dibawah pohon sakura yang nampak hijau, mereka berdua duduk disana berdampingan, yang dimana posisinya berada dipojok taman sekolah yang jarang dilalu lalangi oleh murid sekolah ini. Langit yang berwarna biru cerah menghiasi angkasa, menjadikan siang hari ini menjadi lebih indah untuk dinikmati.

Mereka, Naruto dan Hinata yang kini nampak seperti memadu kasih dengan makan siang bareng sambil berteduh pada teriknya matahari dibawah pohon.

Dengan tangan yang masing-masing memegang kotak bento, mereka bercengkrama dan menikmati jam istirahat dengan obrolan ringkas yang menggelak tawa masing-masing sambil mengisi perut mereka.

"Namikaze-san, apa menu bento-nya cocok untukmu?"

Jika mereka menyadarinya, canggung yang sering hadir kini menghilang dan hanya ada rasa penasaran setiap satu dari mereka memulai obrolan.

"Hm? Enak kok!" Balas Naruto sambil menyumpit nasinya.

Tapi, asal kalian tahu. Meski kemarin Naruto nembak Hinata dengan lantang, tapi mereka masih tidak jujur pada perasaan mereka sendiri.

Iya, mereka masih malu-malu kucing untuk jujur pada diri mereka atau lawan bicara sendiri bahwa mereka ingin lebih dari ini, istilahnya sih masih jaim, cuma kegiatan mereka ini menggambarkan kemauan mereka dalam hati.

Simpelnya sih, gitu.

"Pelan-pelan saja memakannya, Namikaze-san!"

Melihat cara makan Naruto yang gragas alias rusuh membuat Hinata takut makanan yang dibuatnya menimbulkan cegukan karena sang pemakan(?) mulai melahapnya dengan tidak waras.

Benar saja, sepotong karage yang tidak Naruto gigit sempurna langsung masuk ke tenggorokannya dan menyangkut disana, ditambah gerakan Naruto yang sudah kejang-kejang karena efeknya.

"Ohok—!"

"I-ini!" Spontan Hinata menyodorkan botol minumnya kepada Naruto.

Tanpa butuh waktu lama Naruto meneguk botol yang sudah dibuka tutupnya itu dan kembali brutal untuk meminum airnya yang kini malah lebih mirip minum dari air terjun dibanding dibotol karena posisi kepala Naruto hampir 90° menukik kebelakang untuk sekedar hanya minum saja.

Ini lebih mirip ketika kalian melihat King Kong lagi dikasih umpan sih. Meski memang itu ngga mungkin, hanya saja—ya anggap Naruto sedang mengilustrasikannya.

"Fuwaaah! Lega!" Ucap Naruto, yang harusnya kalimat itu lebih cocok untuk orang yang baru selesai BAB.

"K-kalau memang suka dengan Bento-nya tolong pelan saja m-memakannya!" Hinata meyakinkan sambil menatap Naruto.

"Lagian sih!" Naruto kembali merubah posisinya menjadi normal dan menyumpit lauknya lagi.

"Terlalu enak Bento yang Shisō buat—Aummhhg~" Lanjutnya sambil menguyah.

"I-iya, t-terima kasih."

Hinata malah salting karena Naruto memuji masakan dalam bekal Bento yang dibuatnya. Padahal rencana ini baru saja ia pikirkan semalam ketika ingin tidur, kemudian pagi-pagi sekali ia bangun dan mulai membuatnya dengan rasa senang meski rasa kantuk masih menyerangnya.

Tapi, melihat jerih payahnya yang dadakan itu sepertinya sangat disukai oleh Naruto, membuatnya tidak bisa untuk berhenti tersenyum dan ingin terus menatap sepasang mata biru itu dari dekat. Hanya rasa malunya terkadang masih meragukan keberanian diri hingga ia selalu menunduk ketika mata itu bergulir kearahnya.

"N-Namikaze-san?"

"Hm? Iya Shisō?" Naruto menoleh untuk kesekian kali dan menunda suapannya.

Duh, kok malah dirinya yang jadi makin tidak terkendali karena perbuatannya sendiri dengan memanggil Naruto.

Bento miliknya yang sudah setengah habis itu jadi objek sapuan matanya ketika menunduk seperti ini, bahkan untuk bersuara pun rasanya canggung bukan main saat ini. Dalam hati, Hinata menyemangati diri untuk melawan rasa malunya ini berkali-kali tapi kepalanya tidak terangkat sedikit pun untuk mematuhi keinginan hati.

"Shisō?"

"..."

Ayolah! Jangan sampai Naruto kecewa tentang hubungan mereka yang sudah sedekat ini menjadi hancur karena Hinata tidak kuat menatap lama wajah Naruto.

"Omong-omong, aku sudah memutuskan tempat kencan kita minggu besok Shisō!"

Eh? Eh? Eh?

"Eh?"

"Di bioskop!" Seru Naruto menambahkan.

"Yah, sebenarnya kebetulan aja sih.. Sepupuku sudah booking 2 tiket untuk menonton film di bioskop minggu besok, tapi tiba-tiba temannya yang diajaknya sakit dan dirawat di rumah sakit." Naruto menenggak kembali air minum sambil memotong ucapannya.

"–Ehhm. Jadi semalam saat dia mampir kerumah, 2 tiket film itu diberikan kepadaku. Meski dia memang tau aku tidak pernah nonton film di bioskop, dengan paksaan dia menyodorkannya dan masa bodo saja dengan tiket itu."

Jika di ingat kembali, Naruto rasanya ingin marah sampai berbusa karena cara sepupunya itu memberi tiket seperti orang yang memberi sedekah ke gelandangan dengan nada meremehkan 'hitung-hitung buat sedekah bagi yang belum pernah nonton di bioskop'.

Tapi khilaf emosinya reda ketika mengingat ada seseorang yang cocok jika tiket ini akan berlaku saat Naruto datang nanti bersamanya ke bioskop. Ya, tentu saja Hinata. Kalau Kiba ngga mungkin, pasti ia akan memaksa Naruto membelikan tiket untuk yang lainnya. Maka dari itu, hari ini Naruto bertanya langsung ke orang yang dituju.

Sedangkan yang dituju sudah hampir mau pingsan karena ajakan yang sebenarnya berbeda arti dari Naruto pikirkan dan malah membuat Hinata memikirkan hal-hal aneh seputar 'kencan'.

"Apa Shisō bis–".

"I-Iya! M-minggu nanti aku akan datang!"

"O-oke, siap."

Naruto sedikit kaget karena Hinata mendadak semangat menjawab pertanyaan yang belum Naruto selesai ucapkan. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya sambil tetap menatap Hinata.

"Dilihat dari judulnya pada tiket sih, kayaknya film percintaan dan romansa gitu."

"J-jadi Namikaze-san tidak tau filmnya nanti seperti apa?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

Naruto menggeleng cepat dan mengalihkan penglihatan dan kepalanya menuju langit yang cerah dengan senyuman masih terpatri dibibir. "Sengaja aku tidak menanyakannya kepada sepupuku."

"Kalau bisa, biar jadi penasaran aja melihatnya nanti. Bukannya seru kalau menebak-nebak dan melihat secara langsung?"

"Apalagi bersama Shisō, kurasa akan lebih seru jika kita berdua sama-sama penasaran."

Sungguh, rasanya tangan lentik yang nampak rapuh itu ingin memangku wajah pemuda dengan senyuman yang secerah matahari itu, mengalihkan arah pandangan mata birunya dengan tangan itu menuju kearahnya dan mengucapkan kata yang selalu ia ucapkan dalam hati.

Astaga, padahal mereka baru dekat hanya dalam 3 hari saja. Tapi kenapa setiap kalimat yang diucapkan Naruto selalu membuatnya senang dan ingin selalu melihat reaksi atas balasan darinya kepada pemuda itu?

Mungkin, ini memang rasanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dan juga, rasanya memiliki hubungan asmara dengan cinta pertama.

Jika digambarkan, seperti dirinya terbang dengan penuh rasa bahagia dihati dan pergi menjemput rasa suka dari tatapan matanya melihat wajah rupawan Naruto Namikaze, atau yang selalu ia sebut ucapkan kembali dalam hati..

'Naruto-kun.'

Wajah itu masih menatap langit biru, sementara Hinata menundukan kepalanya, melihat tangan kanan Naruto yang menyender disamping dan tangan kirinya yang berdekatan.

Ingin tergerak menggenggam tangan besar itu, namun ketika Hinata ingin memangkas jaraknya, keraguan muncul dan membuat kontak tangan yang hampir terjadi itu hanya dapat ia pendam kembali sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Ya, ia percaya. Tapi masih takut, takut akan sesuatu yang sebenarnya ia tahu mengenai masalah percintaan Naruto sebelumnya.

Apa Naruto jujur menyatakan cintanya? Hinata tentu saja percaya itu, tapi rasanya ada yang masih janggal saja. Ia takut Naruto malah menjauh dan masih memikirkan 'wanita' itu. Apa ia akan dianggap pelampiasan?

Iya itu hanya pemikiran bodohnya, tapi entah kenapa ia memikirkannya ketika ingin tidur semalam.

Bagaimana ia tahu tentang masalah Naruto? Anggap saja, Hinata adalah Secret Admirer Naruto

Tungning tungning!

Bel berakhirnya jam istirahat berbunyi nyaring dipenjuru sekolah, memecah keheningan yang mereka berdua lakukan dengan kesibukannya masing-masing.

Sebelum Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya kembali ke Hinata, gadis itu sudah menjaga jarak tangannya dari tangan Naruto secepat mungkin dan tetap menundukan wajah.

"Waduh, Bento-nya belum habis!"

"Eh? K-kok?" Hinata juga tersadar.

Karena melamun ia lupa menghabiskan makan siangnya, buktinya adalah nasi yang masih sedikit ia ambil dan lauk yang juga masih sangat baik posisinya.

"Y-ya, tidak apa-apa deh. N-Namikaze-san setidaknya sudah–"

Ketika Hinata ingin menjelaskan untuk tidak khawatir bahwa makan siang mereka tidak habis, malah ia dikagetkan dengan tingkah Naruto yang kembali jadi Kingkong melahap Bento itu.

"Shetidhhaknya Hhharushh Hhaabishhh!" Ucapnya disela mengunyah.

Dan kemudian tersedak kembali, segera Hinata kembali menyodorkan air minumnya yang masih utuh kepada Naruto. Bukannya marah, gadis itu tertawa karena menurutnya sekarang Naruto terlihat lucu ketika mulutnya penuh makanan.

Kayaknya bakalan telat masuk ke kelas sih kalau begini caranya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Malam harinya.

Ponsel pintarnya terus dipandanginya sambil duduk dibawah lantai yang tubuhnya bersender pada ranjang. Kumpulan huruf di keyboard ponselnya terus ia ketik dengan senyuman yang terus terpatri di bibirnya tiap pesannya telah dikirim ke penerima.

"Hehe." Badannya meregang karena pegal, kemudian ponselnya ia tatap lagi dan ada sesuatu yang baru disadarinya ketika ponselnya berdering kencang tanda ada panggilan masuk.

"Di telepon lagi."

Piip!

"Selamat malam, disini dengan Pemadam Kebakaran. Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

 _"PEMADAM KEBAKARAN GUNDULMU! KAU TIDAK LIHAT AKU SPAM MESSENGER KEPADAMU?"_

"Bentar.. Eh. Iya ada 15 Messenger darimu."

 _"LANTAS KENAPA MESSENGER-MU ON TAPI PUNYAKU TIDAK DIBALAS?"_

"Lagi ada orderan, maaf ya."

" _ORDERAN APALAGI? AKU BUTUH BANTUANMU!_

"Buku PR lagi kan? Iya aku bawa besok."

 _"SETIDAKNYA BALAS—"._

"Kututup ya, aku sedang berbunga-bunga nih."

 _"WOI KAMBING—."_

Piip!

Telepon dari Kiba, Naruto tutup. Telinganya sedikit ia usap karena cukup pengang akibat tembakan mulut Kiba yang seperti knalpot pesawat(?).

"Sekarang, balik ke Hinata. Huehue~"

Badannya kini malah berguling-guling seperti cacing kepanasan di lantai ketika pesannya sudah dibalas Hinata.

...

Setelah membalas pesannya, Hinata memeluk ponselnya dan memejamkan mata dikegiatanya berbaring di sofa favoritnya.

"Naruto-kun."

Bagainana tidak girang? Naruto sudah memberinya lokasi tempat mereka kencan dan bertemu besok. Berarti tinggal menunggu hari berganti dan mereka bisa benar-benar berjalan kencan bersama.

Ponselnya ia lihat kembali. Pesan baru dari kontak bernama 'Hotaru-san' masuk ke ponselnya beberapa detik setelah ia buka lockscreen ponsel.

'Iya nih. Lagi berseri-seri karena diajak kencan. Aku jadi iri deh.'

Tangannya mengetik pesan balasan dari Hotaru dengan cepat untuk menghibur temannya itu yang katanya sih sedih karena progressnya bersama guru musik Utakata-Sensei tidak ada kemajuan.

Tapi, dari kejauhan, tepatnya di dinding yang berbeda ruangan dirumah keluarga Hyuuga, sang Kakak menguping semua kegiatan Hinata. Tampang garangnya yang Naruto lihat kini tidak ada, karena sekarang ia memasang wajah—sedih?

"Sudahlah, Neji-Niisan. Siscon-nya jangan berlebihan kayak gitu. Hinata-Neechan kan sudah dewasa!"

"Eh, kamu juga Hanabi. Masih kecil jangan ikut campur!" Balasnya dengan wajah sedih yang mungkin akan Naruto tertawakan jika melihatnya.

"MAKANYA CARI PACAR DONG—"

"Eh, jangan terlalu kencang!"

Neji membekap adik bungsunya, Hanabi dengan tangannya karena mulut besar adiknya tersebut yang sepertinya merusak acara mengupingnya. Dan benar saja, Hinata bereaksi dengan memanggil namanya

"Hanabi-chan? Neji-Niisan?" Teriak Hinata mendengar suara Hanabi dan Neji bergema hingga ke ruang tengah.

"I-iya ini aku. Kamu tidak usah khawatir! Aku dan Hanabi sedang bermain petak umpet!"

"O-oh, begitu. Nanti aku ikutan ya!"

Neji tidak menjawabnya, karena susah payah tangannya membekap mulut Hanabi yang mau berontak dan mengacaukannya lebih jauh lagi.

"Iya iya, aku akan belikan sesuatu! Tapi tolong jangan berisik."

"Yeeaay! Belikan iPhone LX ya!"

"MATAMU!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Nampaknya keadaan lalu lintas kota Konoha terlihat lebih padat untuk siang hari ini yang hampir menjelang sore. Kendaraan roda empat beberapa kali menumpuk di lampu merah persimpangan jalan pusat Konoha dan dibarengi orang-orang yang jalan berbondong dari trotoar menyebrangi jalan persimpangan.

Diantara hiruk pikuk orang disalah satu trotoar disana, berdiri Naruto yang terus melihat ponsel dan sesekali melihat sekitar dengan wajah penasaran. Ia berdiri tepat didepan gedung bioskop kota Konoha yang cukup besar, menyender pada plang beton yang betuliskan 'Grand Cinemas Konoha'.

Outfit atau pakaian yang Naruto kenakan tampak cukup rapih dan cocok untuknya (setelah dipilih dan dipaksa pakai oleh Ibunya–Kushina), jaket kulit bomber coklat yang tidak terlalu tebal Naruto pakai untuk menutupi kemeja hitam lengan pendek yang merupakan atasannya. Celana jeans biru gelap menjadi pemanis kemejanya dengan alas sepatu sneaker putih andalannya. Rambutnya dibiarkan alami tanpa minyak rambut atau di sisir, sedikit menduren–maksudnya sedikit spiky dengan poninya yang agak panjang menjutai dikening.

Jika dilihat, Naruto cukup keren dengan pakaian kasual remaja masa kini tersebut. Tapi karena ia terus-terusan celingak celinguk malah menjadikannya aneh seperti orang hilang.

Semalam Naruto memberikan lokasi dimana bioskop yang akan mereka kunjungi nantinya via aplikasi messenger, namun hari ini ketika ia sudah sampai lebih dulu di bioskop, messenger-nya belum dibalas Hinata hingga akhirnya malah membuat Naruto bingung sendiri.

"20 menit lagi filmnya akan diputar." Ucapnya setelah melihat jam pada smartphonenya. "Ayo, Shisō cepat datang. Aku seperti orang hilang beneran ini."

Beberapa lama setelah curhatnya itu, ada sebuah mobil berhenti didepan trotoar jalan yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari depan bioskop. Naruto melihatnya, sesegera mungkin langsung ia datangi mobil tersebut tanpa perlu menunggu lagi karena tahu bahwa mobil itu membawa orang yang ditunggunya.

Pengemudi mobil itu turun, ketika ia ingin membukakan pintu untuk penumpang, Naruto datang dan tanpa lama ia menahannya karena tindakan remaja konyol itu yang tidak sopan

"Sabarlah, kamu punya sopan santun 'kan?"

Melihat pengemudi itu yang ternyata Neji membuat Naruto sedikit menjaga jaraknya dari mobil karena intimidasi cukup kuat barusan.

"M-maaf."

Neji hanya menggeleng, tanpa lama ia membuka pintu mobil satunya dan memberikan tangannya untuk membantu penumpang itu untuk keluar dari dalam.

"Ingat. Satu goresan atau bekas air mata, saya cincang kamu."

"H-hentikan Neji-niisan! S-sudah kubilang beberapa kali j-jangan ancam Namikaze-san lagi!"

Dari dalam mobil dan keluar dengan bantuan Neji, Naruto yang makin kicep karena ancaman tambahan malah terdiam dan mengunci pandangannya pada gadis yang ia tunggu cukup lama didepan bioskop.

Yup, Hinata Hyuga. Alias Shisō-nya.

Rambut indigonya yang panjang dibiarkan tergerai dengan sentuhan jepitan hitam menjepit poninya kesamping dan membiarkan keningnya terlihat. Kau sweater hitam dengan kerah terlipat dibalut oleh jaket yang sewarna mirip blazer. Rok merah cukup pendek yang ia pakai hingga perut menjadi bawahannya, cukup pendek karena rok itu berada diatas lutut dan memperlihatkan kakinya yang jenjang.

Untuk alas, sepatu kets pendek tanpa tali yang juga hitam Hinata permanis dengan menggunakan kaus kaki putih polos agar tidak terlalu terbuka bagian bawah sekitat kakinya.

Aksesoris tas selempang coklat yang dikaitkan pada bahu kanan Hinata juga semakin membuat outfit Hinata tampak sempurna. Terkesan trendi dan cocok untuk gadis remaja di jaman milenial ini.

Naruto? Bukan cengo lagi liatnya, bahkan sampai telinganya budek dipanggil Neji beberapa kali.

"He–"

"Hei–"

"HEI, SAYA BICARA DENGAN KAMU!"

"A-ah? A-astagaa, maaf saya melamun!" Naruto menunduk berulang kali sambil terus meminta maaf didepan Neji.

"Sudah sudah, melihat kamu terus seperti itu malah mual saya." Tambah Neji sambil memberikan gestur mengusir.

"M-maaf." Naruto kembali meminta maaf dan diam.

Melihat Naruto yang diam malah membuat Neji makin kesal. "Jangan diam saja! Ajak Hinata!"

"O-oh ya."

Dengan ragu, Naruto menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Hinata dengan wajah gugup. Terlihat gemetar pada telapak tangannya sangat ketara saat Hinata melihatnya langsung.

Gadis itu melihat sang Kakak, yang direspon anggukan pelan dan senyum tipis. Tak lama ia menggapai tangan Naruto dan berjalan mendekat kesamping Naruto.

"Kalau anda ingin dijemput, tolong telepon saya saja Hinata-sama."

"B-baik, Neji-niisan."

"Saya pamit dulu." Neji kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya setelah mengucapkan pamit. Tapi sebelum menutup jendela mobil, deathglare sudah ia tunjukkan kepada Naruto bahwa Neji mengawasinya.

Mobilnya pun berjalan menjauh cukup cepat, dan meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata yang masih melihat mobil itu dari kejauhan.

"S-Shisō?"

"H-Ha'i?"

"Sudah siap?" Senyum Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk pelan, dan bibirnya ikut tersenyum.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan bersama memasuki gedung bioskop yang juga nampak sudah ramai dipintu masuknya. Melihat kerumunan itu, mereka berhenti agak lama didekat pintu masuk.

"Kayaknya kita harus nerobos nih. Kalau masuk dengan cara biasa pasti kegencet."

Catatan, Grand Cinemas Konoha ini memiliki 3 pintu masuk didepan gedungnya yang berukuran besar untuk meminimalisir antrean yang panjang, tapi nyatanya masih ada baris-baris yang cukup panjang hari ini dimana posisi mereka ada dipintu tengah bioskop. Mungkin karena hari minggu mempengaruhi juga pengunjung yang hadir di bioskop ini.

"Kita nerobos aja ya, Shisō?"

Hinata menunjuk kearah pintu "T-tapi disana nampak agak lebih sepi, Namikaze-san." Tepatnya kearah pintu bagian barat yang lebih agak sepi.

"Oke, kita kesana–Astaga."

Naruto kaget ketika ada sebuah rombongan yang nampaknya adalah penggemar film dari poster dan pakaian mereka. Turun dan langsung berkumpul seperti semut dari bus menuju pintu barat bioskop dengan langkah yang cukup cepat.

"Waduh! Ayok buru-buru Shisō!"

"E-Eh!"

Tangan Hinata dipegang erat Naruto dan menariknya sambil berlari untuk mendahului para rombongan itu, secepat mungkin Naruto berlari dan Hinata mengikuti hingga pintu kaca besar yang bergeser ketika mereka lewat telah dimasuki dan akhirnya mereka masuk dengan aman.

"Waah! Hampir saja! Bisa kejebak diantrean kita!" Ucap Naruto menunduk untuk ambil nafas.

"M-memang resiko kok kalau memang terjebak, Namikaze-san!" Ikut Hinata, tapi diakhir ucapannya ia tertawa pelan.

"He? Kok ketawa Shisō?" Tanya Naruto.

Refleks tangannya menutup mulut dan menatap Naruto lagi. "Aku j-jadi teringat ketika N-Namikaze-san menarikku ke-ketika hujan disekolah."

"Iya kah?" Naruto mengingat-ingat. Hingga akhirnya ia juga tertawa karena tindakannya yang konyol.

"Yuk, mari kita lihat film yang akan kita nonton nanti!"

"Siap!" Jawab Hinata singkat.

Mereka berkeliling untuk mencari cover film disekitaran bioskop sesuai namanya yang tertera pada tiket. Cukup lama, tapi mereka tidak terlihat lelah dan sesekali sambil bercanda ria ketika melihat nama film yang konyol untuk dijadikan lelucon.

Hingga akhirnya, film dengan cover seorang pria yang berbaring di terbelahan bentuk hati merah ( ) pada tengahnya dengan background hitam, agak terlihat aneh setelah Naruto telaah. Judul filmnya adalah 'Ephemera'.

"Hmm, Ephemera?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengusap pipinya dengan tangan.

"N-nampaknya itu seperti bahasa sastra tentang cinta."

Naruto menoleh. "Cinta?"

"So-soalnya ada lambang hati yang terbelah di laki-laki itu.."

"Jika begitu, pasti film romance!"

Sekarang mereka tinggal mencari gerbang pintu ruangan bioskop yang akan menayangkan film ini, karena sepertinya dengan cara manual mencarinya seperti barusan kurang efektif, Naruto bertanya pada petugas keamanan didekat cover bingkai film ini.

"Terima kasih, Ossan!"

Kembali bergegas dengan jalan agak cepat karena waktu tayang film hampir sedikit lagi akan tiba, ternyata jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka berhenti sejenak.

Disana, ada 2 gerbang pintu bioskop yang sudah mulai dimasuki orang-orang. Film yang akan mereka tonton ada diruangan D-2, ternyata masih ada cukup waktu untuk membeli snack cemilan pada stand disekitar pintu gerbang bioskop.

...

...

...

 _"Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku?"_

 _"Tidak! Maksudku–, Aku mencintaimu, tapi ada yang aneh."_

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Aku cinta, tapi hatiku tidak mengikuti ucapanku.."_

 _"Kalau ingin pisah, maka sekarang waktunya."_

 _"Kumohon jangan! A-aku tidak bisa!"_

Semuanya terpaku pada layar besar didepan sana, ketika pemeran film yang meruapkan dua insan itu bertemu saat kencan mereka yang sudah sering kali dilakukan selama 7 tahun hubungan asmara cinta mereka, pemeran wanita menangis meminta penjelasan pemeran pria yang berubah sikap kepadanya.

Scene ini ternyata cukup membuat para pengunjung terhenyak, segelintir ada yang berlinang air mata dan nampak diam membiarkan emosi mereka terbawa alur film yang semakin membuat perasaan mood naik turun.

Tidak termasuk salah satu gadis remaja disana, yang lebih memilih menatap pujaan hati disampingnya.

Dua mata lavendernya menatap sayu namun jelas ketika wajahnya sedikit menoleh agar tidak ketahuan jika ia sedang menatapnya.

Menatap seluruhnya, raut wajah, hingga dua mata secerah warna langit itu yang sangat ia sukai. Kini juga sedang terbawa oleh alur film yang membuatnya fokus kesana.

Tak lama wajahnya menunduk, dan merubah fokusnya kearah tangan kekar itu yang menyender pada sisi samping bangku bioskop. Terkadang mengepal, terkadang rileks, sedikit membuatnya tersenyum tipis.

Grep.

Hinata tersentak, ketika tangan kanannya dipegang erat oleh tangan yang hangat dan besar.

Menoleh, dan menemukan bahwa ternyata dirinya terpergok karena menatap tanpa izin terlebih dahulu. Masalahnya bertambah, ketika ia terhipnotis mata biru itu dan membuatnya tidak bisa untuk beralih pandang kesamping.

Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya tersenyum cerah dan mengusapkan ibu jari kirinya pada punggung tangan kanan Hinata dengan perlahan. Seperti ia berisyarat untuk tetap tenang, dan berusahan untuk membuat Hinata nyaman.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata membalas senyum matahari itu secara langsung tanpa merasa gugup lagi. Tangan lentiknya membalas erat pegangan itu, hingga membuat dirinya dan juga Naruto melupakan film yang sudah berjalan selama 1 jam itu didepan mereka.

"Kenapa, Shisō?" Tanya Naruto yang terlihat khawatir ketika melihat ekspresi Hinata yang murung sebelumnya.

Ditanya seperti itu, Hinata melunturkan senyumannya dan memilih menatap kedua tangan mereka yang bertautan saat ini.

"Shisō?" Ulang Naruto, dengan nada bicara yang agak lebih rendah.

"N-Namikaze-san.."

"Ha'i?"

"Jika.. J-jika memang Namikaze-san menginginkannya, a-akan kulakukan."

"Melakukan.. apa?"

"..."

Hinata tidak menjawabnya.

"S-Shisō."

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, kembali menatap Naruto dan tidak lupa untuk senyum kepadanya.

"Tidak apa." Balas Hinata lembut.

"B-baiklah."

Jawaban Hinata meragukannya, rasa ingin bertanya dengan detail, tapi Naruto tidak mau merusak suasana yang sudah sempurna ini bersama Hinata. Benar, kencan hari ini tidak boleh gagal.

Naruto mengangguk setelahnya. "Setelah ini, aku akan mengajak Shisō jalan-jalan. Pasti semakin seru!"

"Iya!"

Film yang sudah melewati setengah jam tayangnya itu kembali dinikmati dengan saling diam, sesekali wajah mereka saling menatap dan berbincang kecil untuk membahas film dengan suara pelan agar tidak menganggu penonton yang lain.

Menikmati setiap scene yang ada, dengan tangan mereka yang masih berpegangan erat di senderan bangku.

"Menurutmu Shisō, apa ini semua salah Javi?" Tanya Naruto kepada Hinata tentang pemeran pria.

"Maksudku—ya memang tidak masuk akal, masa iya tiba-tiba rasa sukanya hilang begitu saja?" Lanjutnya, menimbulkan reaksi bingung Hinata yang juga memikirkannya.

"I-iya. Apa mungkin mereka terlalu monoton dalam menjalin hu-hubungan?"

"Kalau kutangkap sih, arti Ephemera difilm ini secara gampangnya.. adalah sesuatu yang tak bertahan?"

"Kurasa juga be-begitu."

"Soalnya mereka awalnya romantis, tapi karena kesibukan diri, akhirnya masing-masing dari mereka berubah sifat kepada pasangannya."

"Ka-kalau begitu, mereka udah saling tidak cinta lagi dong?" Tebak Hinata, merasa kaget dengan persepsinya sendiri sambil menutup mulut.

"E-eh? Bisa dibilang sih kalau ditanya pasti masih cinta, tapi—ya lebih tepatnya mereka dalam situasi yang sulit dalam cinta, kurasa."

Film terus berlanjut, sampai dimana ada adegan yang sudah tertebak dari kondisi dan suasana yang mendukung dalam adegan film.

Ciuman.

 _"Kita akan perbaiki hubungan ini."_

 _"Iya.."_

 _"Claire! Kumohon, tatap wajahku!"_

 _"Javi.."_

 _"Jangan pergi dariku."_

Kedua pemeran itu melakukan kontsk fisik dengan mempersatukan bibir masing-masing, awalnya hanya ciuman biasa yang romantis, tapi berubah menjadi french kiss dan mereka saling memeluk juga satu sama lain.

"T-terlalu banyak." Tanggap Naruto sambil melihat adegan itu dengan ekspresi aneh.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata, yang melihat adegan itu dengan serius dan tidak menanggapi ucapan Naruto, karena fokusnya kepad film tersebut.

"Shisō?"

Cairan bening mengalir di pipi Hinata tanpa disadari oleh Hinata sendiri, terbawa perasaan film itu yang awalnya agak membosankan bagi gadis lavender itu. Namun, melihat adegan barusan membuatnya merasa seperti didalam kejadian itu.

"Eh? Ya ampun!"

Bungkus tisu kecil yang Naruto simpan di kantung jaketnya langsung diambilnya, beberapa lembar ia tarik dan tanpa lama tisu itu diusap ke pipi Hinata secara pelan.

"A-aku kira Shisō bakal bosen nonton—"

"Namikaze-san."

"I-iya?"

"Ingin.."

"I-ing-ingin?"

Beneran, Naruto bahkan tidak sampai memikirkan itu! T-tapi.. Memang itu yang akan direncanakannya, hanya saja..

Kenapa Hinata yang malah memintanya!

"Aku sangat.."

"Sangat..?"

"Sangat suka, cinta, Namikaze-san."

Intonasi lembut, dan kalimatnya menyentuh hati seorang Naruto, pengakuan polos namun berani dari gadis pemalu itu benar-benar membuat diri ini ingin melindungi setiap senyuman dari bibir itu.

"Shisō.."

"Tolong.. Panggil namaku saja.."

Naruto memejamkan mata dan membuka matanya kembali sambil tersenyum.

"Hinata. Hinata-chan."

Isakkan kecil dari Hinata terdengar, tidak kuat menahan haru yang baru ditimbulkan film itu—tidak, lebih tepatnya ketika Naruto memanggil namanya.

"Panggil namaku juga, kumohon."

Hinata mengangguk antusias.

"Iya! Naruto-kun!" Ucapnya dengan antusias juga.

Wajah mereka perlahan terkikis jaraknya, cukup dekat hingga nafas keduanya terasa dan membuat sensasi bergidik dileher.

"Jika Hinata-chan senang, aku juga senang."

"Terima kasih.."

Iya, mereka tahu ini tempat umum. Melakukan hal ini mungkin membuat orang yang melihatnya akan risih karena tidak sopan.

Hanya saja.

"..."

"..."

Hanya saja..

"..."

Pluk! Byassh!"

Panas.

Iya, panas.

Tunggu—panas?

Kok? Apa ini efek ketika berciuman?

Tapi Naruto bahkan belum menyentuh bibir Hinata.

Bukan bibir, tapi dibagian pangkal celananya panas.

Dikondisi kaya gini kok malah mikir jorok Naruto!

Lho, bukan juga? Terus apa?

Kepala kuningnya menunduk patah(?) kearah celananya, dan apa yang ditemukannya? Cangkir minum Hinata yang berisi coklat panas tumpah di selangkangannya.

...

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! PANAAAAAS!"

Bukannya senang, malah kini Naruto kelojotan di bangku penonton sambil teriak-teriak dan mengibaskan tangannya di bagian celananya yang basah, aksinya ini ditonton para pengunjung lain yang melihat atraksi uniknya.

Hinata hanya melihatnya, entah diam karena malu atau merasa bersalah karena ia sengaja tidak menaruh cangkir minumannya ditempat yang sudah disediakan hingga tersenggol tangannya sendiri, dan terjadilah keajaiban ini.

Poor Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"M-maaf."

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa."

"M-maaf."

"Sudah, jangan dipikirkan."

Entah sudah berapa kali Hinata terus mengucapkan permintaan maaf kepada Naruto semenjak keluar dari bioskop, setelah jam tayang film yang mereka tonton sudah habis—atau, sebenarnya mereka tidak bisa melihat ending dari filmnya.

Karena, Hinata membantu Naruto pergi menuju toilet (lebih tepatnya menunggu diluar) untuk membersihkan celananya akibat bekas noda coklat panas Hinata. Otomatis juga ia harus menunggu Naruto mengeringkan celananya di alat pengering tangan yang merupakan cuma satu-satunya pilihan untuk membuat celana Naruto kering.

Akibatnya karena terlalu lama, film sudah habis duluan ketika mereka ingin kembali ke ruangan bioskop. Nah, berawal dari situlah Hinata terus mem-beo mengucapkan maaf pada Naruto hingga kini mereka ada di tempat destinasi terakhir mereka yaitu taman bunga di pusat kota Konoha.

Jaraknya dekat, mungkin 10 menit berjalan sudah sampai disana. Tempat tersejuk di kota karena ada banyak pohon rindang disini dan tentu saja, ladang bunga yang bervariasi. Meski hanya ada 3 jenis bunga saja, tapi cukup indah dan menyejukan mata.

Kalian bisa bayangkan juga, selama 10 menit itu Hinata mem-beo terus-terusan yang malah Naruto sahuti terus hingga percakapan aneh itu tidak selesai-selesai. Ditambah, sikap Hinata yang malah makin pemalu tapi berani, wajahnya selalu ia sembunyikan di belakang punggung Naruto.

Yap, betul. Hinata mendekap erat punggung Naruto selama 10 menit itu dengan wajahnya yang disembunyikan disana.

"Ingin rasa apa?"

Stand es krim yang memikat pandangan Naruto didekat setapak jalan ia kunjungi bersama Hinata untuk singgah dan beristirahat sebentar, mumpung juga ada bangku panjang yang disediakan didekatnya.

"M-Maaf."

"Ingin rasa apa, Hinata-chwan?" Tanya lagi Naruto dengan nada candaan sambil menoleh kebelakang.

"Strawberry." Jawabnya singkat, tanpa merubah posisi.

"Kalau soal es krim, ternyata Hinata-chan takluk juga ya."

"M-maaf."

"Haduh~".

Setelah membayarnya, dua cone es krim sudah Naruto pegang dikedua tangannya. Ketika melihat penjual es krim yang matanya terbelalak karena Hinata bertengger dibelakang, Naruto hanya tersenyum saja.

"Iya, lagi merajuk."

Bangku panjang yang posisinya mengarah ke danau dan memisahkan antara 2 ladang bunga mawar dibarat serta bunga lily di timur. Untuk itu, tempat ini sangat strategis setelah Naruto berkeliling dengan Hinata memutari area sekeliling taman.

"Hinata-chan."

"M-maaf."

"Ini es krimnya."

"Maaf—."

Keras kepala Hinata yang tidak mau menyerah untuk meminta maaf akhirnya tunduk juga ketika Naruto menunjukan cone es krim berwarna merah muda itu, yang diberi topping seperti sirup kental rasa strawberry juga.

Kilauan es krim itu membuatnya langsung mengambil cone dari tangan Naruto dan duduk duluan di bangku setelahnya.

"Enak?"

"Hm~ Slrrp~"

"O-oke."

Suara angsa bersahutan di danau mengisi keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Naruto menatap angsa disana sambil tersenyuk, sementara Hinata menatap es krimnya dan terus menikmati tiap inci es krim itu yang menyejukan lidahnya.

"N-Naruto-kun."

"Hm?" Toleh Naruto sambil menikmati es krim coklatnya.

Sejenak Hinata berhenti menikmati es krimnya dan mulai serius.

"Apa kencannya.. Ga-gagal?"

"Gagal?"

"I-iya."

Kedua tangannya meremas cone es krim lebih erat ketika ia mengingat momen yang sudah sempurna untuk mereka memadu kasih, tapi jadi gagal karena cangkir minuman miliknya tumpah karena Hinata tidak menaruhnya pada tempat cangkir yang disediakan. Alias di sandaran tangan bangku penonton.

Posisi cangkirnya ada dibelakang tangan mereka berdua yang berpegangan saat itu terjadi, Hinata juga tidak melihatnya ketika badannya menyenggol dan kejadian itu terjadi.

Kesal? Jelas! Hinata kesal pada dirinya dan juga bersamaan merasa takut akan Naruto yang akan marah karena merusak kencan sambil menonton film.

"A-apa Naruto-kun ma-marah?" Tanya Hinata sambil memasang wajah murung.

Remaja itu tidak menjawab, wajahnya menoleh kearah gadis disampingnya dan menggeleng pelan diikuti tawa kecil darinya.

Setelah berusaha meyakinkan Hinata dengan gestur barusan, Naruto menoleh kearah kanan dan kiri untuk melihat ladang bunga yang masih cukup indah jika dilihat dari posisinya saat ini.

"Bunga yang ada ditaman Konoha ini pasti akan layu perlahan-lahan mengikuti musim gugur yang akan tiba." Ucapnya tetap mempertahankan senyuman.

Melihat tidak ada tanggapan dari Hinata, Naruto melanjutkan ucapan.

"Mungkin akan ada yang bertahan, tapi ketika musim dingin telah tiba setelah musim gugur, keindahannya akan benar-benar hilang sampai musim semi tahun depan."

"J-jadinya sedih ya..?" Tanya Hinata, inisiatif untuk membalas Naruto agar tidak membuatnya semakin marah.

"Sedih? Mungkin saja." Naruto melanjutkan menikmati es krimnya.

"Terkadang aku juga senang melihat bunga, terkadang juga aku sedih ketika melihatnya layu dan mati."

"Tapi kurasa, itu semua sudah tidak berlaku untukku—ya kecuali senangnya, itu berbeda." Naruto melihat Hinata lagi, untuk menyaksikan reaksi yang akan ia ucapkan setelah ini.

"M-maksudnya?" Tanya Hinata lagi, merasa aneh dengan yang Naruto bilang.

"Tolong lihat aku."

"E-eh? L-lihat..?"

"Iya, Hinata-chan coba lihat wajahku saat ini."

Hinata menuruti Naruto, kemudian yang dilihatnya adalah senyuman dan tatapan khas dari Namikaze yang sangat ia sukai.

"L-la-lalu?"

"Iya, bunga-bunga itu memang indah. Tapi wajah yang polos namun manis ini jauh indahnya dari bunga-bunga diseluruh dunia."

"Eh?"

Tangan Naruto yang tidak memegang es krim kini perlahan mendekati wajah Hinata, mendaratkan seluruh jarinya perlahan-perlahan disana dan mengusapnya lembut untuk membuat pemilik wajah ini nyaman.

"Tidak perlu menunggu musim untuk melihat, setiap hari bisa kulihat dan temui kapan pun aku mau."

Tidak tahan akan serangan manis Naruto, Hinata sedikit membuka mulutnya karena sedikit shock dan kaget.

"Aku tidak akan bosan melihatnya, karena ekspresi yang akan ditunjukan diwajah ini akan selalu membuatku menunggunya dengan sabar."

Usapannya Naruto lakukan selembut mungkin, ingin menunjukan rasa kasihnya secara langsung tanpa ada nafsu berlebih yang akan merusaknya.

"Jadi, kurasa aku bisa tetap senang meski bunga ditaman ini layu berkat Hinata-chan yang hadir disisiku."

Ah, ya ampun. Cairan bening dari matanya turun lagi. Hinata benar-benar tidak kuat menahannya lebih lama lagi. Lagipula, ini karena haru kok bukan sedih.

"Maaf. Aku tidak tahan untuk selalu menggoda Hinata-chan." Tanggap Naruto dengan jawaban sedikit canda.

Usapannya berpindah kearah kedua mata Hinata untuk membersihkan cairan bening yang tersisa. Tetap, dengan lembut Naruto lakukan hingga Hinata bingung untuk bereaksi.

"J-ja-jadi engga ma-marah?" Tanya Hinata yang malah terlihat polos beneran.

"Iya, engga dong! Masa iya aku marah ke Hinata-chan."

"Te-terima kasih.."

"..."

Naruto tidak menjawabnya, karena Hinata merasakan wajah kekasihnya ini semakin mendekat dan memangkas jarak wajah mereka. Perlahan, hingga kedua pasang mata itu kembali terhipnotis untuk saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

Cuupps~

Mata mereka terpejam, sensasi yang pertama kali mereka rasakan dalam hidup ini menuntun secara alami untuk tetap mempertahankannya selama mungkin. Lembut, sedikit basah, namun nyaman hingga tidak bisa mereka bayangkan dipikiran.

Mmhh~

Perlahan, pertemuan dua bibir itu akhirnya terlepas meski rasa tidak puas dari keduanya masih kentara karena ciuman ini terlalu singkat, lagipula ini bagus untuk permulaan pengalaman pertama.

"Hinata-chan."

Tanpa dikomando juga, mereka menempelkan kening masing-masing dan memejamkan mata secara cepat karena malu untuk melihat wajah sedekat ini.

"Aku.." Naruto berbicara terbata.

"Aku ingin tetap seperti ini, dekat seperti ini.. Bersama Hinata-chan selamanya disisiku.. Boleh?" Tanya Naruto.

"Iya.. Aku tau kita baru mengenal satu sama lain selama 3 hari.. Tapi hati rasanya tidak ingin melepas rasa ini kepada siapapun selain Hinata-chan.."

Hinata balas tersenyum, dan mengangguk.

"Iya.. Tolong jaga aku, dan jangan biarkan aku pergi dari Naruto-kun.."

Tempat umum? Mau bagaimana lagi, mereka sudah larut dalam asmara cinta yang indah bagi remaja yang sedang menuju kedewasaan. Lagipula toh sepi keadaan sekitar, jadi tidak masalah.

Kepala Hinata bersender dibahu Naruto, bersama menatap danau didepan mereka sambil menikmati es krim yang semakin manis karena hubungan mereka yang sudah klop satu sama lain. Keraguan tentang 'pelampiasan' sudah hilang seluruhnya dikepala ketika ciuman itu terjadi.

Untuk hari yang akan datang, tidak ada lagi keluhan dirinya untuk melamunkan masa lalu yang pahit di cinta pertamanya. Karena yang harus sekarang ia pikirkan adalah untuk mempertahankan senyuman gadis dengan rambut indigo itu selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Epilog**.

Kriiiing!

Kriiiing!

Kriiing!

Plak! JDUAK!

"D-duh!"

Jam beker pada buffet yang baru dimatikan orang itu membuatnya jatuh dari ranjang ketika tangannya sudah menggapai namun jaraknya masih jauh dan memaksanya untuk menjinjit dikasur agar tangannya sampai.

Keseimbangannya pada ranjang pun hilang dan wajahnya dengan nyaman(?) membentur lantai hingga menimbulkan bunyi gedebuk kencang.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya dirinya dengan agak sempoyongan diantara sadar dan masih merem.

"Jam 7? Kok engga ada yang bangunin sih!"

Meski agak malas, tubuhnya bergegas untuk mengikuti permintaan otaknya agar pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh badannya supaya lebih segar.

Setelah selesai, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya celana pendek biru dan kaus putih polos. Wajah ngantuknya sudah agak mendingan meski masih kentara saat matanya masih coba untuk terpejam sesaat.

Kemudian, lemari pakaian andalannya ia bongkar dan mencari sesuatu berupa kemeja dan celana bahannya yang sekarang setiap hari ia pakai bergantian.

"D-duh, kok keras ikat pinggangnya."

Ketika seluruh atasan dan bawahannya sudah rapih, ikat pinggang pada celana itu ternyata cukup susah untuk diikatkan agar celananya rapih dan tidak kendur ketika berjalan.

Ia bercermin sampai puas akan penampilannya sendiri. Ketika sudah, akhirnya bagian yang paling disukainya telah tiba dengan dirinya yang turun kelantai bawah sambil menggenggam dasi panjang khas orang kantoran.

"Darling~!" Teriaknya dengan nada agak manja kepada sang istri yang didapur.

"Sudah bangun, Hun?"

Wanita berumur 20 tahunan yang berada didapur sedang memasak sarapan untuk mereka, menoleh kebelakang sambil tetap memperhatikan masakannya agar tidak gosong.

"Masa tadi aku ngga dibangunin tidurnya! Jahat!" Rajuknya sambil agak meloncat-loncat, hingga menimbulkan ilfeel pada istrinya.

"Ish, aku kan sedang masak untuk sarapan kita, Hunny."

Ternyata orang yang cukup dewasa itu namun sikapnya seperti bocah itu adalah Naruto.

"Aku juga engga tega bangunin kamu sebenarnya ketika.."

"Ketika apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ka-kamu mengigau namaku.."

Meski sudah melewati 5 tahun pasca pernikahan mereka, Hinata yang merupakan sang istri masih nampak malu jika berkata jujur ataupun cari perhatian kepada Naruto. Tapi ini adalah sikap Hinata yang Naruto paling suka dan membuatnya tidak tahan untuk 'menerkam'nya.

"Ihh, lucuuukk!"

Naruto memeluk Hinata dengan seenaknya dan mengusapkan pipinya pada pipi Hinata seperti anak kecil.

"H-Hun, s-stop!"

"Oke oke, hehe."

Naruto melepas pelukannya, dasi yang ada di tangannya langsung ia tunjukan didepan Hinata.

"Ini, tolongin pakaikan."

"Kemarin kan sudah kuajarkan, ish."

Kerah kemeja Naruto ia angkat, bagian ekor dasi dimasukannya kesana dan ditarik untuk membuat dasi itu sama panjangnya dan mudah untuk diikat.

"Hinata-chan." Tanya Naruto.

"I-iya?"

Naruto terkekeh. "Senang deh, punya Mentor kursus dasi sekaligus istri manis kaya kamu. Dunia jadi terasa sangat indah."

"U-udah ah, ja-jangan gombal terus!"

"Engga gombal kok! Jujur aku tuh."

"A-aku malu tau! Ih!"

"E-Eeeeek! Ja-jangan dicekik juga akunya!"

.

.

.

.

.

End!

Bab 1 selesai!

* * *

Iyaaa! Akhirnya selesai untuk Hinata! Meski jadinya molor 4 bulan buat nulisnya! *rendem kepala di ember(?)*

Saya harap endingnya cukup membuat para reader fic saya ini (kalau ada) puas akan akhirnya. Selama 4 bulan itu saya masih terbayang-bayang akan ending yang cocok untuk Hinata. Akhirnya, chapter 4 ini turun juga setelah saya yakini ini yang paling bagus.

Chapter depan, salah satu gadis baru akan menggantikan Hinata di Bab baru juga! Jadi chapter 4 ini dengan bab selanjutnya tidak akan sama dalam hal alur ceritanya. Tapi untuk lainnya seperti suasana sekolahan akan tetap sama.

Well, jika memang ingin memberikan kritik atau saran untuk chapter kedepan akan saya terima. Mungkin memang di bab ini ada yang kurang jadi kalian bisa memberi masukan agar lebih enak dibaca atau perbaikan untuk alur ceritanya.

Saya juga masih tahap belajar menulis, kok. Mohon maaf kalau memang tidak sesuai keinginan :D

Yap, sekian dari saya! Terima kasih dan tunggu Chapter selanjutnya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bab selanjutnya.

Kerja sambilan! Anak gadis pemilik toko bunga!


	5. Chapter 5

"HYAAAAAAH!"

Brakk!

Terbawa emosi, pemuda yang sedang syahdu tapi penuh amarah bermain game di PC atau komputer pribadinya itu menggebrak meja komputernya dengan tenaga luar biasa hingga suara debumannya terdengar diseluruh area rumahnya.

"Eh, hampir kena keyboardnya. Astaga." Ucapnya sendiri, ketika melihat bekas gebrakannya yang hampir mengenai keyboard miliknya yang berwarna-warni.

"Kampret! Buka crate dapet Glock mulu! Main match juga loss streak terus!" Tambahnya seperti ngomel pada dirinya sendiri.

"Main game HP saja lah!"

Ponsel pintar yang ada didekat monitor komputernya langsung ia miringkan layarnya ketika menu dari game yang dimainkannya sudah muncul. Wajahnya berubah serius ketika kini ia sedang memiliki karakter untuk dimainkannya.

Namun, kayaknya emosi lagi deh.

...

 _"LOSS!"_

"AAAAAAAAHH!"

Benar, ia menjerit lagi ketika tulisan LOSS yang besar muncul dilayar HP. Pertanda bahwa team dari match game miliknya kalah oleh lawan, ancang-ancang untuk melempar ponselnya itu hampir ia lakukan. Tapi ketika tangannya nyaris ingin melempar, keraguannya datang karena ponselnya ini juga terlalu sayang kalo sampai rusak dibanting.

"Haduh~ Mau tiduran saja deh, hari minggu ini apes amat kayanya diriku~"

Badannya jatuh diranjang dengan posisi tengkurap, diam dengan posisi seperti itu sambil melamun dalam gelap karena kepalanya yang menghadap ke kasur ranjangnya. Rileks sudah hampir ia dapatkan, hanya saja sebentar lagi akan ada buldozer merah datang ke kamarnya dan—

GEBRAK!

"Eh, ayam ayam!"

"DARITADI BERISIK SAJA KAU—TTEBANE! SUARAMU TERDENGAR KE TETANGGA BODOH!"

Emak tercintanya, Kushina memunculkan kepalanya di pintu kamar Naruto dengan rambut yang melayang-melayang pertanda ibu satu anak itu sudah masuk Rage Mode. Otomatis Naruto yang anteng itu langsung latah dan jatuh dilantai karena suara ibunya lebih nyaring dari suara siapapun dirumah.

"D-duh, Kaa-chan. Kalo dateng ketuk pintu dulu kek, benjol kepala anakmu ini." Usap tangan Naruto kepada keningnya yang berjendol akibat jatuh dilantai cukup keras.

"SIAPA SURUH BERISIK HAH?" TANYA KUSHINA EMOSI. Bahkan font-nya sampai kekunci capslock untuk menggambarkan kemarahan Kushina.

"Iya, iya maaf. Aku kebawa emosi oleh game yang kumainkan karena kalah terus." Naruto kembali ke meja komputernya dan duduk disana menyender pada kursi.

"Sudah! Kalau kudengar kau dan game-mu berisik lagi, akan kuloakkan komputermu itu!"

"Eh jangan!" Refleks Naruto ketika ibunya menunjuk satu set peralatan komputernya yang diancam bakal dijual.

"Ya sudah, jangan berisik." Lanjut Kushina sudah tenang.

"By the way, Mito-Baasan masuk rumah sakit kemarin. Sekarang beliau sedang dirawat intensif." Dengan nada gaul, Kushina kembali bicara yang sebenarnya menjadi alasannya kenapa ia ke kamar Naruto.

"Astaga. Kok bisa? Minggu kemarin masih sehat kan Mito-Baachan."

"Iya, Stroke, jadi langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit secepatnya. Besok kamu jenguk ya sehabis pulang sekolah nanti."

"Loh? Sekarang saja tidak bisa?"

"Belum boleh dijenguk kalau sekarang, makanya Kaa-chan menyuruhmu untuk dateng besok. Nanti Kaa-chan datang menyusul bareng ayahmu."

"Siap." Jawab singkat Naruto.

"Jangan sampai lupa ya!" Tambah Kushina, kemudian ia menutup pintu kamar Naruto dan pergi untuk kembali melakukan kegiatan rumah tangga.

Naruto kembali bersender pada kursi di meja komputernya dengan kedua tangannya yang dijadikan alas senderan untuk kepalanya. Memikirkan Baa-chan nya dan juga memikirkan yang berkaitan dengan game.

"Kuingin top up game lagi tapi bokek."

"Kalau minta uang jajan lagi bisa diusir dari rumah aku." Tambahnya Naruto.

Naruto sudah habis 4000 Yen untuk game, iya benar 4000 Yen. Kalau diubah ke Dollar lebih dari 30 Dollar. Bayangkan, ia bisa saja menabung sungguh-sungguh uang jajannya yang ia kumpulkan itu. Tapi godaan top up game-game online jaman sekarang pun memang tidak bisa ditolak, bahkan pernah ia sampai puasa makan siang untuk beli skin didalam game karena kepepet dan urusan game lebih penting daripada perut.

"Yasudah lah. Nabung lagi aja nanti."

Matanya kembali tertuju ke layar komputer, memainkan game yang sama dan bergenre FPS. Meski kadang kesal juga memainkannya, namun tetap enjoy aja Naruto mainkan. Meski tetap bakalan ada jeritan emosi darinya.

"DUH! LEMPAR FLASHBANG-NYA JANGAN KE GUE JUGA, KUTIL!"

Lagipula, ini adalah jalan keluar dari masalah yang sudah hampir ia lupakan di masa lalu. Masa lalu dimana ia menangis pertama kali selain dimasa kecilnya.

Dan juga—keponakan kurang asem, malah memikirkan top up game daripada Bibi-nya sendiri. Kuwalat baru tahu rasa kau.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer.

Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: Naruto tahu, bahwa sakit hati mendatangkan trauma yang mendalam di benaknya. Kata cinta hanya kalimat yang sudah mati dan pergi begitu saja mencampakannya. Hingga ia sadar bahwa rasa itu kembali datang dengan sendirinya saat rasa keberanian muncul untuk mengubah semua.

(Bad summary)

Rate: T, T+

Genre: Comedy, Romance, School Life, Slice of Life and many more.

 **Warn** : OOC, Typo, EYD ancur, Bahasa baku campur bahasa jaksel(?) dan bahasa sehari-hari/tidak baku.

Theme song: Rina Satou - きっと明日は [Kitto Ashita Wa..]

* * *

 **Bab** **2** \- Chapter 1: Toko Bunga.

* * *

Besoknya.

Bus berhenti di salah satu halte yang berada di pinggiran kota Konoha. Halte tersebut nampak sepi di sore hari ini, hanya ada salah satu penumpang turun dari bus dengan pakaian seragam sekolah. Kepalanya menengok kanan dan kiri untuk memastikan lokasi tempatnya berhenti sekarang sudah tepat.

"Oh itu dia, harus menyebrang dulu ya." Ucapnya melihat toko yang dihiasi bucket bunga didepannya.

"Wokedeh, mumpung jalanan sepi!"

Kakinya melangkah cepat menuju zebra cross di persimpangan lampu merah dekat sana, meski lampu merah untuk pejalan kaki masih menyala pertanda dilarang untuk menyebrang.

Tapi Naruto lagi keadaan terburu-buru karena ia harus berjalan lagi beberapa blok dari sini untuk menuju rumah sakit, menjenguk Bibi-nya yang sudah baikan dari chat sang Ibu-nya kirim pada saat pulang sekolah.

Bunga-bunga yang indah nan segar dan Naruto tidak tahu namanya dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas ketika sudah sampai didepan pintu kaca toko bunga. Kakinya ingin melanjut melangkah tapi dibatalkan ketika tangannya menyentuh gagang pintu dan ada tempelan kertas didekatnya.

 _ **Dibutuhkan, pekerja paruh waktu sore hari dan weekend. Gaji dibayar per hari + bonus.**_

"Hmmm.."

Naruto menggaruk dagunya setelah membaca tulisan yang tertera disana. Kemudian tangannya mendorong gagang pintu dan melanjutkan niatnya untuk datang ke sini membeli beberapa bunga untuk diberikan kepada sang Bibi untuk ucapan 'semoga lekas sembuh'.

Kringg!

Bel yang berada diatas pintu kaca berbunyi ketika Naruto masuk.

"Irasshaimase! Yamanaka Flower Shop!"

Salam selamat datang dari penjaga toko langsung terdengar ketika Naruto sudah menutup kembali pintu masuk toko bunga. Wajahnya kembali melihat-lihat sekitar untuk melihat berbagai bunga yang semakin bervariasi ketika dirinya masuk kesini.

Kemudian ia melirik kearah meja kasir yang kosong, pertanda penjaga toko sedang dibelakang atau belum siap jika ada pelanggan datang. Jika begitu, Naruto kayaknya bakal nikmatin dulu melihat bunga-bunga yang ada disini.

"Ini bunga, itu bunga. Seluruhnya bunga." Tanya dirinya sendiri, yang siapapun mendengar bakalan bilang 'You dont say' ke Naruto.

"Konbanwa! Sedang mencari bunga yang—"

"Eh?"

Naruto menengok kearah penjaga toko yang nampaknya sudah ada di meja kasir. Tapi wajahnya yang nampak senyum-senyum jadi agak kecut melihat penjaga toko yang ternyata ia kenal dari SMP.

"Ya ampun. Ternyata kau." Penjaga toko yang awalnya bersikap sopan menjadi agak malas setelah melihat pelanggannya.

"Oh, Ino. Udah jadi juragan bunga sekarang?" Balas Naruto sambil mendekat kearah kasir.

"Please deh, jangan jayus."

Ino, atau Ino Yamanaka adalah teman sekelasnya dulu ketika SMP bersama Shikamaru, dan Chouji. Tapi Ino lebih dekat dengan keduanya, karena ketiga orang tua mereka berteman dekat. Jadinya Naruto sekedar kenal dan sering bicara pendek saja dengan Ino.

Memang, SMA mereka kembali satu sekolah, hanya beda kelas saja kok. Ino berada dikelas sebelahnya, yang juga ada Sasuke serta Sakura. Jadinya total 6 cecunguk dari SMP ini tetap bersama hingga masa SMA.

"Kau kerja disini?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Astaga." Ino menyenderkan dagunya ke meja kasir karena mendengar Naruto yang mulai ngawur.

"Toko bunga ini punya Ayah-ku. Ketika beliau sedang sibuk, aku yang bergantian jaga tokonya." Tambahnya dengan nada malas.

"Iya kah? Kok aku baru tau?"

"Wajar kok. Otakmu memang lambat berkembang."

"Yee, kampret!"

"Sudah. Lagi cari bunga apa?" Ino tanya kembali dengan nada agak serius.

Naruto melihat kesekitarnya lagi, dan melihat Ino kemudian. "Bunga untuk menjenguk orang yang sedang sakit biasanya apa?"

"Siapa yang sedang sakit?"

"Bibiku, Mito-Baachan. Kemarin lusa masuk UGD karena stroke."

"Oh, ya ampun." Ino sedikit kaget ketika mendengar kata 'stroke'. "Lalu bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Sudah stabil kok sekarang, sudah boleh dijenguk dan ditemui."

"Pasti karena sikap randommu ya?"

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Engga jadi." Balas Ino mengalihkan topik, untung Naruto bolot juga kadang-kadang.

"Sebenarnya nih ya, menjenguk orang sakit dengan bunga itu tidak dianjurkan."

"Lho kok?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sebagian orang mungkin akan alergi dengan jenis bunga tertentu. Tapi kurasa masih boleh dianjurkan asal tidak terlalu banyak."

"Ha? Kau bicara apa sih?" Tanya Naruto lagi sambil menggaruk kepalanya, tidak mengerti Ino bicara tentang apa.

"Ya sudah, sini ikuti aku." Balas Ino keluar dari meja kasir dam menuju ke beberapa ember yang berisi bunga didekat pojokan toko bunga.

Naruto mengikuti Ino dari belakang. Ia tidak mengerti tentang bunga sama sekali, jadi biarkan Ino saja yang memilihnya, lagipula Bibi-nya pasti juga sudah senang Naruto datang menjenguk.

"Bunga Krisan saja ya? Bagaimana?" Ino menunjukan beberapa bunga Krisan berwarna merah muda dengan ujung mahkota putih di salah satu ember disana.

"Boleh tuh." Balas Naruto. Nampak menjadi antusias setelah melihat bunga yang Ino tunjukkan.

Ino mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga Krisan dengan tangannya, sambil ia bawa menuju meja kasir untuk dipotong tangkainya dan dihiasi menggunakan bucket putih transparan.

Setelah diberi pita merah muda, bucket itu ia berikan kepada Naruto.

"Ini, silahkan!"

"Wah, indah ya." Tampak Naruto kagum dengan hasil hiasan Ino.

"Jadi, berapa yen?" Tanya Naruto kembali.

"Hmm, 350 yen saja deh untukmu." Balas Ino sambil memperhatikan bucket bunga yang Naruto pegang

"Oke!"

Setelah membayar sesuai nominal yang harus Naruto beri, ia langsung berjalan keluar dari toko bunga Ino sambil mengucapkan terima kasih yang konyol.

"Ariga-thanks!" Ucap Naruto.

"Dasar anak Jaksel(?)."

Namun, sebelum Naruto kembali memegang gagang pintu, kertas yang menempel membelakangi ruangan toko Naruto lihat dan sesuatu yang ia lupa ingin bilang kembali lagi teringat.

"Toko bungamu membuka lowongan?"

"Hm— Oh iya, kami sedikit kekurangan tenaga di toko ini." Jawab Ino yang sedang ingin membereskan sisa tangkai bunga.

"Kenapa? Ada saudaramu yang sedang butuh pekerjaan?"

"Lebih tepatnya, aku."

"Hee? Serius?"

"Iya. Aku sedang butuh uang."

"Oh, apakah itu untuk biaya berobat Bibi-mu? Oh, Naruto ternyata kau dermawan juga ya!" Ino mendadak tersipu sambil memegang tangannya sendiri dengan erat

"Engga. Buat game."

Gedubrak!

Ekspetasi yang barusan Ino lontarkan langsung Naruto tepis dengan tiga kalimat itu hingga membuatnya jatuh karena kaget.

"Duh, dasar ya emang anak cowok." Balas Ino lagi sambil mengusap bagian belakangnya yang sedikit sakit.

"Sehabis pulang sekolah besok, datang saja langsung kesini, kalau kau serius ya."

"Siap." Jawab Naruto. "Sudah ya!"

Krincing!

Setelah Naruto pamit, Ino duduk dikursi yang ada disana sambil menghela nafas berat karena mendengar alasan Naruto untuk bekerja disini yang aneh.

"Selalu saja, tidak pernah berubah."

.

* * *

.

Beberapa camilan dan makanan berat ada dimeja kantin yang Naruto dan beserta temannya duduki ketika mereka telah selesai bertahan dari para siswa yang rebutan memilih menu makanan dibelakang mereka.

"Skin Baginda yang baru ternyata lumayan mahal lho kalau beli pake murni voucher in game."

"Masa sih?"

"Iya benar, kemarin aku habis 1200 voucher buat dapetinnya."

"Yare yare~ sampai segitunya cuma buat skin di game yang tidak ada efeknya untuk kehidupan."

"Kau mah engga seru, Shikamaru."

Diantara temannya yang mengobrol tentang salah satu hero dari game yang mendapat skin baru, ia memilih diam karena pas-pasnya lagi bokek temannya malah membicarakan event khusus membeli skin tersebut yang dimana harus top up untuk mendapatkannya.

"Lagi bokek aku. Duh enaknya kalau uang didompetku unlimited." Ucap Naruto sambil memainkan sedotan minuman.

"Bokek? Jangan bilang kau masih coba-coba buka crate di CS ya?" Tanya Kiba.

Tanpa butuh jawaban Naruto, Kiba sudah tahu dari raut wajah Naruto yang tertekuk tanpa lanjut berbicara.

"Siapa suruh! Aku sudah malas main game di PC karena itu."

"O gitu ya?" Jawab Naruto lagi yang lebih mirip mau mati karena lemas.

Obrolan mereka lanjutkan dengan Naruto yang hanya mendengarkan mereka sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada silangan tangannya di meja kantin, menghiraukan kegaduhan di kantin saat ini.

Tak lama, obrolan mereka di interupsi oleh kedatangan dua siswi yang sama-sama memiliki rambut mencolok dari arah antrean yang sudah mulai terkendali.

"Ino-pig bodoh, ngapain sih kita nyamperin mereka?"

"Berisik, forehead. Disana ada Shikamaru dan Choji, aku ingin sapa mereka!"

Shikamaru yang entah mengapa paling peka ketika ada yang mau nimbrung di acara nongkrong mereka ini, kepalanya menoleh kearah samping dan melihat ada Ino dan Sakura yang mendekat.

"Oh, Ino! Sama Sakura juga, tumben keliatan lagi dikantin, biasanya kau memikirkan dietmu saja."

"Ayolah, apa begitu caramu mengenalku Shikamaru?" Balas Ino yang mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. "Astaga, engga heran deh kenapa roti yang ada di kantin cepat ludes karenamu Chouji."

"Ino!" Chouji juga membalas ucapan Ino, dengan tangannya yang memegang roti dan ada beberapa bungkus roti yang cukup banyak di dekatnya.

"Aku bosan makan nasi terus! Makanya aku borong aja roti, mumpung masih ada!" Lanjutnya sambil terus mengunyah.

"Siapa mereka?" Kiba yang paling tidak bisa anteng bertanya entah kepada siapa.

"Oh halo! Ino Yamanaka! Panggil saja Ino, teman SMP Shikamaru dan Chouji!" Ino menjawab pertanyaan Kiba dengan ceria.

"Hei, forehead, kau juga! Masa diem aja daritadi!"

"Iya iya deh." Sakura yang diam juga bereaksi. "Sakura Haruno, panggil saja Sakura."

"Yo! Salam kenal! Kiba Inuzuka!" Kiba juga mengenalkan dirinya sambil memperlihatkan senyum gigi taringnya.

"Sai?"

Shikamaru memanggil Sai yang tetap diam dan paling kalem, tidak tidak, alasannya memanggil Sai adalah tatapan anehnya menuju Ino dan Sakura yang jika dilihat malah mengerikan juga.

"S-Shikamaru, temanmu yang ini normal 'kan?"

"T-tuhkan, udah yuk bubar!" Sakura juga ikut menimpali Ino.

"Halo, cantik."

Sai menunjuk kearah Ino dengan wajah tersenyumnya yang khas seperti palsu. Membuat Shikamaru yang baru mau ngomong lagi malah jadi diam karena kaget mendengar ucapan Sai.

"E-eee, terima kasih." Balas Ino merasa dipuji tapi sekaligus seperti diancam(?).

"Halo.. Jelek."

"HAH?"

Jarinya Sai juga menunjuk Sakura dengan ucapan yang berbeda dengan Ino. Benar berbeda, hingga membuat Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung naik emosinya.

Kretek! Kretek!

"APA KAU BILANG?" Sakura sudah membunyikan tangannya, pertanda akan ada korban jiwa yang akan turun sebentar lagi.

"Sai! Kau ini!" Kiba mendadak ketakutan setelah melihat aura kematian yang muncul dibalik Sakura.

Jegrek! Jegrek!

Langkah kaki Sakura yang sudah mirip seperti robot berjalan menuju arah Sai yang kini sudah bercucuran keringat dingin. Entah mungkina ia menyesali mengucapkannya atau memang sudah pasrah dibogem langsung.

"T-tapi saya bicara jujur!" Bela Sai, yang malah memperburuk.

"I-Ino! Tahan temanmu itu!" Shikamaru mendadak ikutan panik tapi anteng duduk ditempat..

Ino malah diam, mungkin ia tersipu juga dibilang seperti itu?

...

"Duh, berisik! Ada apa sih!" Naruto akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya diantara kegaduhan itu.

Kemudian matanya melihat Sai yang dicekik Sakura dan ditonton teman-temannya. Matanya yang agak ngantuk menjadi segar kembali karena eksekusi kematian didepannya yang membuat jantungnya hampir lepas karena kaget.

"S-Sakura-chan! Mau kau apakan Sai!" Tanya Naruto.

"Oh, ada kau Naruto."

Bletak!

"DUH! Kenapa aku yang dijitak!" Naruto memegang pucuk kepalanya yang nampak membenjol akibat pukulan luar biasa Sakura.

"Lain kali ajarkan temanmu ini sopan santun!"

Gedubrak!

Sakura mendorong Sai hingga terjungkal dan membuat kursi yang di dudukinya jatuh kebelakang. Hingga akhirnya Kiba dan Shikamaru beranjak membantu Sai untuk berdiri kembali.

"Ada apa sih? Aku tidak paham situasinya!" Seru Naruto yang dicuekin dan masih memegang kepalanya.

"Hei, Forehead! Malah pergi duluan."

Sakura pergi dari kantin dengan emosi yang masih memuncak, bahkan murid disekitarnya menhindar ketika Sakura lewat didepan mereka, meninggalkan Ino yang merasa bersalah juga karena merusak situasi.

"Maaf, telah mengganggu kalian ya!" Ino mengatupkan kedua tangannya sebagai kode permintaan maaf.

"Dadaaah! Aku ingin menyusul Sakura!" Ino langsung cabut setelah mengucapkan dadah.

"Oh iya, kalau memang niat jangan lupa datang sehabis pulang sekolah nanti ya, Naruto!"

"He? Ada Ino juga?" Tanya Naruto ketika mendengar suara Ino yang sudah menjauh.

"Kau juga sih. Jadi bonyok gini kan." Shikamaru tidak menjawab Naruto dan lebih mengkhawatirkan Sai yang nampaknya tidak sadarkan diri.

Kemudian malah awkward, tidak ada yang saling duluan bicara dan hanya ada suara kunyahan Chouji pada makanannya. Cuma ia yang benar-benad KALEM hingga keadaan sekitar seperti tontonannya saja.

Hingga Naruto berkomentar sendiri.

"Ini kenapa sih, astaga. Kayanya aneh banget kejadian hari ini ya ampun."

Salah sendiri sibuk sama dunia khayalanmu.

"Nanti aku langsung pulang duluan ya, aku tidak kumpul dulu." Lanjut Naruto sambil meminum jus pesanannya.

Naruto dikacangin lagi.

.

* * *

.

Setelah berganti pakaian yang lebih santai, Naruto langsung mengenakan apron khas penjaga toko bunga yang diberikan Ino. Apron berwarna kecoklatan yang memiliki kantung-kantung kecil untuk menyimpan perkakas penting tentang tanaman.

"Nah, cocok juga denganmu!" Komentar Ino setelah mengikat tali apron di pinggul Naruto.

"Ini mau masak atau jadi penjaga toko sih?" Tanya Naruto, karena ia lebih mirip sebagai koki dibandingkan tugasnya yang disuruh Ino untuk berjaga toko.

"Matamu mau masak! Apron ini untuk menyimpan perkakas yang akan kau butuhkan bodoh!" Balas Ino sedikit emosi.

"Kutinggal ya, kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja aku didalam." Ino beranjak dari sana, yang dimana ia masih menggunakan seragam sekolah.

"Oi! Masa iya main tinggal aja ini! Nanti cara melayaninya bagaimana?"

"Aku mau mandi dulu! Engga lama kok!"

Pintu yang berada di pojok toko tertutup ketika Ino pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang seperti orang linglung karena tidak tahu tugasnya saat ini.

"Dasar. Cuma jaga toko ini kan?"

Pantatnya yang sudah mulai pegal berdiri akhirnya ia terjunkan ke kursi dibelakangnya yang cukup nyaman karena memiliki senderan. Mirip seperti kursi kantor, namun tidak terlalu besar dan senderannya tidak fleksibel atau tegak tidak bisa mengikuti arah punggung menyender.

"Hm." Naruto bergumam, memperhatikan pintu toko yang transparan karena terbuat dari kaca.

"Butuh bantuan tapi kok sepi pengunjung." Tambah Naruto. "Apa memang aku harus menunggu?".

Sebuah majalah otomotif di samping mesin kasir yang menarik matanya langsung ia ambil dan membuka lembaran pertama majalah tersebut.

"Majalah otomotif lama ini." Komentarnya melihat tanggal pada berita artikel yang dibaca. "Daripada bete nunggu, baca aja deh."

Rasa bosannya perlahan hilang ketika tulisan pada majalah itu ternyata begitu menarik. Gini-gini Naruto juga paham kalau soal otomotif, seperti merek, mesin dan aksesoris penunjang kendaraan. Tapi engga sampai geek banget, cuma sebatas tahu aja.

"Nekat sih ini orang, naik motor 1000cc cuma pakai kaus dan celana pendek. Aku saja yang biasa naik sepeda kadang panik bukan main kalau rem blong."

Sesekali juga ia berbicara sendiri, mengomentari artikel yang dibacanya berharap ada yang mendengar pendapatnya. Tapi cuma suara kipas angin yang ia dengar selama itu, anggap saja kipas angin itu mengatakan iya.

Cukup lama, mungkin 15 menit lebih. Pintu toko terbuka dan suara khas bel diatas pintu berbunyi nyaring.

Kriing!

"Eh?"

Mendengar suara bel yang ia dengar langsung membuatnya buru-buru menutup majalah, karena sepertinya ada pelanggan yang datang.

"I-Irasshaimase!"

Pelanggan wanita itu menoleh kearah Naruto dan langsung menuju kearahnya yang berada di meja kasir.

"Ah, wajahmu terlihat asing, karyawan baru toko Yamanaka-san ya?"

"I-iya! Ini hari pertamaku!"

"Oh gitu."

Naruto bingung harus jawab apa, topik untuk basa-basi tidak bisa ia pikirkan saat ini. Bahkan ia sekarang malah mirip robot karena ia diam dengan tegak tanpa bereaksi ketika pelanggannya menatap balik kearah Naruto.

"Baiklah. Aku ingin 1 bucket saja bunga Daffodil ya. Untuk hiasan vase bunga dirumah."

Nahloh, bunga apaan itu? Daffa— Daffor— Dafoldol— apapun itu, yang pasti ia tidak pernah melihat dan mendengar nama bunga itu!

"M-maaf, bu-bunga apa?" Tanya Naruto terbata.

"Daffodil. l. Bunga berwarna kuning cerah!" Seru pelanggan itu mengeja nama bunga dan mendeskripsikannya.

"A-ah.. Ya! Segera saya siapkan!"

Naruto bergegas keluar dari meja kasir dan mendekati beberapa ember berisi bunga yang berwarna kuning. Cukup banyak sih, tapi.. TAPI MANA YANG BENAR! Ada berbagai macam bentuk masalahnya!

"D-duh gusti."

Tangannya mengambil asal salah satu bunga yang berada didekatnya setelah menunduk terlebih dahulu karena ember itu berada di meja yang lebih pendek dari meja lainnya.

"Err, saya rasa itu bunga Matahari deh. Daffodil itu berada di agak pojokan sana."

Pelanggan itu menunjuk ember yang berisi bunga kuning yang memiliki 6 kelopak bunga dan satu mahkota yang mirip seperti trumpet kecil.

"A-ah? Iyakah? W-wah maaf saya memang suka bercanda!"

Tanpa rasa bersalah berbicara ngawur, Naruto mengembalikan bunga Matahari yang sudah hampir terpotong tersebut ke tempat awal dan langsung memgambil bunga yang ditunjuk pelanggannya.

"S-silahkan!"

Setelah memotongnya, Naruto membawa satu tangkai Daffodil itu ke meja kasir untuk dihias menjadi bucket satu bunga.

Sekarangi ia malah bingung lagi, iya benar, bagaimana cara membuat bucket bunga yang bagus? Walah, masalah lagi ini mah.

Dengan insting dan pergerakan tangan yang ia usahakan agar serapih mungkin, ia membungkus satu tangkai bunga itu dengan plastik mika transparan dan pita berwarna yang juga ia asal pilih ambil saja karena sudah terbawa bingung dan grogi.

"I-ini, silahkan!"

Merasa bahwa pekerjaannya selesai, Naruto memberikan buket bunga itu yang malah lebih mirip bungkusan kacang tanah dengan koran ke pelangan tersebut. Tentu saja, ekspresi pelanggan itu malah aneh melihat karya Naruto yang tidak ada indahnya sedikitpun.

"Hm, baiklah. Tidak apa, berapa harganya?" Tanya pelanggan itu yang antara kecewa dan pasrah dari raut wajahnya.

"Harga? U-umm.. 350 yen?" Tanya Naruto, menyamakan harga bunga yang pernah ia beli kemarin disini.

"Hah? 350 yen? Untuk bungkus kacang kaya gini? 100 yen saja aku ragu membayarnya!"

Malah emosi beneran tuh, salahmu sih memberi harga untuk karya amburadulmu cukup mahal.

"M-maaf!" Naruto membungkuk hormat, mencoba meminta maaf ke pelanggan yang nampak kecewa itu.

"Yasudah! Karena kau karyawan baru, kubayar saja 80 yen!"

Dengan agak emosi juga memberikan lembaran 80 yen, pelanggan itu kemudian pergi dengan wajah kesal sambil meremat kencang buket bunga yang semakin ancur itu karena diremat olehnya.

"Ya ampun. Bisa-bisa ini toko rugi kalau begini terus." Ucap Naruto setelah duduk di kursi dekat meja kasir.

"Si Ino bodoh itu juga, mandinya lama pake banget pula. Mandi di toren air kayanya dia tuh." Lanjutnya sambil kesel sendiri.

Baru saja ia ingin berkeluh kesal lagi, ada pelanggan baru datang ke toko yang kali ini adalah ibu-ibu yang cukup berumur terlihat dari wajahnya. Naruto langsung berdiri lagi dan memasang senyuman terbaiknya.

"I-Irrashaimase!"

"Oh, apa ada cukup banyak bunga anggrek?"

"Aaaa-ah. Ya! Cukup banyak!" Jawab Naruto asal.

"Aku ingin 10 tangkai bunga Anggrek dengan pot porselen-nya juga! Bunganya ditaruh polybag saja, untuk potnya aku ingin melihatnya dulu!"

Mampus.

Pesanan yang benar-benar diluar pengetahuannya tentang perkebunan ataupun bunga.

Hampir Naruto pingsan mendengar pesanan yang nampaknya mustahil Naruto lakukan dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini.

"Halo? Apa bisa pesananku dilakukan?"

"O-oh? Ya! B-b-bisa! (gila)." Ucap Naruto, menambahkan ucapan terakhirnya dalam hati. "E-err.. Aku akan segera kembali!"

Naruto kabur dari meja kasir, bukan kabur beneran, tapi ia bakalan minta bantuan ke Ino

Lagipula Ino sendiri yang bilang kalau ada apa-apa panggil dia saja, makanya Naruto langsung jalan ke bagian pintu dimana Ino pergi, yang ternyata adalah pintu samping rumah milik keluarga Yamanaka yang berseberangan dengan toko.

Ruang tengah yang cukup luas langsung membuatnya bingung harus kemana, karena ada berbagai ruangan ketika kakinya menapak disini.

"Disana?" Terka Naruto ketika mendengar suara Ino yang seperti bernyanyi dilantai atas.

"Masa iya naik sih, engga sopan aku!"

Sekarang ia malah berdebat dengan argumennya sendiri, memilih dianggap tidak sopan karena menyusup atau membuat pelanggan kedua-nya kecewa atas pelayanan-nya di hari pertama bekerja?

"Udah, bilang saja aku mencari Ino."

Naruto naik menuju keatas rumah Ino, melangkahi beberapa anak tangga dengan cukup cepat agar tidak membuat pelangannya lama menunggu.

 _"Naze~ Naze~? My Heart kurushii no~?"_

Suara Ino yang menyanyi semakin jelas ketika ia menemukan 3 pintu yang berada dilantai atas. Tapi pintu yang mana, ia tidak mendengarnya cukup jelas.

 _"Ashita wo kitto mou sukoshi~ Itsumo no you na egao—"_

Oh, pintu paling ujung!

Naruto kembali bergegas menuju pintu itu sambil tetap berhati-hati agar ia tidak disangka maling saat ini. Tapi ketika ia baru mau mengetuk pintu, jendela di dinding dekat pintu itu terlihat pelanggannya yang seperti mau pergi dengan keluar dari toko. Karena posisinya saat ini ada ditingkat atas toko bunga Yamanaka, jadi ketika melihat kebawah dari jendela ia bisa melihat bagian depan toko bunga.

"Lah, jangan pergi dulu!"

 _"Naze~ Naze~? I can't tell you my heart~"_

Gebrak gebrak!

"INO! INO! AKU BUTUH BANTUANMU!"

BRAKKK!

Pintu terbuka kasar karena Naruto mengetuk pintu dengan tenaga kingkong, membuat pintu itu terbanting cukup keras dan menimbulkan bunyi debuman ketika terbuka.

"Aku—"

Ingin rasanya ia melanjutkan unjuk rasa karena ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Ino. Namun matanya mendadak melotot dan membungkam mulutnya ketika melihat boss-nya alias Ino langsung saat ini.

"HAAA?" Balas Ino yang sedang menyanyi malah kaget bukan main.

Masalahnya, Ino sekarang hanya mengenakan kaos singlet untuk wanita berwarna biru laut dan celana ketat pendek. Posisinya menunduk didepan meja riasnya dengan kaki diangkat di kursi meja rias, seperti terhanyut alunan lagu yang dinyanyikannya.

Ditambah, untaian pada pundak kaos oblong itu nampak longgar hingga turun ke samping lengan atas Ino. Dengan begitu juga, tali surga ino yang berwarna merah muda nampak jelas Naruto pelototi.

Serrr

Darah segar keluar di lubang hidung kirinya.

"KAU NGAPAIN KESINI BODOH!"

GAPLAKKK!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer.

Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: Naruto tahu, bahwa sakit hati mendatangkan trauma yang mendalam di benaknya. Kata cinta hanya kalimat yang sudah mati dan pergi begitu saja mencampakannya. Hingga ia sadar bahwa rasa itu kembali datang dengan sendirinya saat rasa keberanian muncul untuk mengubah semua.

(Bad summary)

Rate: T, T+

Genre: Comedy, Romance, School Life, Slice of Life and many more.

 **Warn** : OOC, Typo, EYD ancur, Bahasa baku campur bahasa jaksel(?) dan bahasa sehari-hari/tidak baku.

Theme song: Rina Satou - きっと明日は [Kitto Ashita Wa..]

* * *

 **Bab** **2** \- Chapter 2: Kerja Sambilan?

* * *

"Dōmo arigatō gozaimasu! Terima kasih telah berkunjung di Yamanaka Flower Shop!"

Pintu toko yang berbunyi ketika tertutup menjadi jawaban atas ucapan terima kasih Ino kepada pelangannya yang memesan cukup banyak baranf di toko bunga milik Ayahnya ini. Bukti nyatanya adalah Naruto yang tepar dilantai karena kecapaian.

"Tiap hari begini nih?" Tanya Naruto tetap berbaring dilantai.

"Engga juga kok, memang pesanan Obaa-san tadi cukup banyak." Tanggapan Ino yang duduk di kursi kasir.

"Udah deh jangan berbaring disana, kotor lantainya!"

"Iya, iya. Cuma mau istirahatin punggung sebentar kok."

Naruto bangun dari keteparannya(?), mendekat kearah Ino dan menyenderkan tangan di meja kasir dengan wajah yang masih nampak kecut. Tapi ekspresi Naruto berubah ketika Ino sedikit terkekeh.

"Meski kadang lambat berfikir dan bodoh, kau cukup gesit dan tekun juga jika aku menyuruhmu tadi." Ucap Ino.

"Pujian atau sindiran tuh?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada bete.

"Entahlah, tapi bantuan tenagamu hari ini benar-benar membantuku kok."

"Iyalah. Udah benar-benar cocok untuk beli pot dan tanaman saja tapi malah ditambah lagi beli pot model lainnya dan serta pupuknya."

"Bagus dong, namanya itu kerja." Balas Ino enteng, meledek Naruto. "Kerja itu = (sama dengan) uang bukan?"

Naruto hanya berdehem dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke meja kasir, sudah tidak tertarik untuk membalas sindiran Ino yang intinya sama saja dengan meledek.

Dengan wajahnya yang beralih pada silangan tangannya sendiri, Naruto tidak mengetahui bahwa jika lawan bicaranya sedang menatapnya dengan intens sambil mengikuti menyilangkan tangan di meja, namun hanya menutup sebagian wajah dan membiarkan sepasang mata biru terangnya menatap Naruto.

"Ino?" Tanya Naruto, namun tidak ada tanggapan.

"Woi. Baru dikacangin sedikit udah ngamb—"

Ketika Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, ia melihat Ino yang memejamkan mata dan keluar dengkuran halus dari mulutnya, dengan posisi kepala miring dan pipinya menyender pada tangan.

"Walah, tepar. Capek mungkin."

Kedua tangan Naruto terangkat, meregangkannya dan berdiri sambil berjalan sedikit menjauh dari meja kasir toko bunga Ino. Kemudian, ia melihat kearah jendela toko yang memperlihatkan suasan gelap dan hitam malam di jam yang cukup larut ini.

"Ino. Tokonya tutup jam berapa sih?" Tanya Naruto lagi. "Kalau sekarang tutup aku mau pulang ya."

Krieeet!

Pluk!

Pintu dibelakang meja kasir terbuka dan tertutup kembali ketika orang dewasa yang berumur sekitar 40-an datang ke toko ini melalui rumah Ino disebelah dengan akses pintu tersebut.

"Oh? Jadi ini pegawai baru Toko yang dibilang Ino-chan?"

"Eh? Toko.. Err.. Ojii-san?" Beo Naruto sedikit berfikir untuk memanggil orang tersebut sesopan mungkin.

"Kau tidak tau siapa aku?" Tanya orang tersebut kembali, kemudian ia melihat Ino yang tertidur di meja kasir sambil berkacak pinggang. "Remaja sekarang memang, capek sedikit langsung tidur saja."

"Ino! Hei, Ino!" Orang itu memanggil Ino, namun tidak digubris karena yang bersangkutan sudah mampir kedalam alam mimpi.

"Maaf ya, tumbenan anakku tertidur seperti ini saat menjaga toko. Biasanya dia malah tetap terjaga seperti biasa."

"Anak? Jadi Ojii-san ini..?"

"Iya, saya Yamanaka Inoichi. Ayah Ino dan pemilik toko bunga ini."

"A-ah, maaf saya lancang! Nama saya Namikaze Naruto! Mohon bantuannya!"

"Sudah, sudah, jangan terlalu formal pada saya. Jika bekerja dengan saya rileks saja, jangan terlalu kaku!" Balas Inoichi sambil tersenyum lebar.

"H-hai!" Balas Naruto yang malah merinding lihat senyuman itu.

"Sudah jam setengah 8, pertanda toko kami akan segera tutup." Ucap Inoichi menatap jam di dindind dan melihat Naruto lagi. "Ayo, bantu saya beres-beres. Kamu bisa pulang setelahnya!"

"Ha'i, siap!"

Meski sudah lelah, Naruto tetap membantu Inoichi membereskan toko dan memasukan pot-pot bunga yang ada di depan toko bersama. Tidak terlalu lama, mungkin hanya memakan waktu 15 menit karena toko bunganya tidak terlalu berantakan.

"Iya, anak itu masih tidur juga nyata-nya." Nyeletuk Inoichi.

Pot bunga terakhir ia taruh dan mendatangi anaknya yang masih tertidur lelap disana, meski sudah diguncang namun Ino tetap tertidur disana.

"Mungkin karena orderan hari ini cukup banyak Ojii-san, tidak apa-apa membiarkannya istirahat dulu sejenak." Kata Naruto yang juga sudah selesai membereskan pot.

"Baiklah." Inoichi menerima bujukan Naruto, kemudian ia mendekati pemuda pirang itu. "Kerja yang bagus, tenagamu memang kubutuhkan di toko ini!"

"Biasanya Ino tidak menerima orderan besar ditoko ketika aku sedang pergi. Namun bantuanmu hari ini nampaknya seperti aku membelah diri dan membantu Ino seperi biasa, lalu satunya diriku lagi pergi dari toko! Haha!"

"A-ah, i-iya Ojii-san!"

Entah apa yang dimaksud Inoichi dengan membelah diri, Naruto bingung dengan bahasa yang Inoichi ucap maksudnya.

Dari kantung celana Inoichi yang nampak dalam tersebut, Naruto melihat lembaran uang yang cukup banyak ketika Inoichi mengambilnya.

"Ini, gaji harianmu! 820 yen! Besok datang lagi ya, jika kau rajin akan kuangkat jadi pegawai tetap!"

Naruto menerima uang itu dengan tatapan bingung, dan Inoichi langsung membaca ekspresi itu dengan heran.

"Kenapa? Butuh pelukan juga dari saya?"

"B-bu-bukan itu, Ojii-san." Jawab Naruto hampir huwek-huwek mendengarnya.

"Sa-saya masih SMA, Ojii-san. Ja-jadi saya cukup sambilan saja disini!"

"Mmh, begitu?"

Angguk Naruto.

"Okay, berarti jika kau rajin akan kunaikan gajimu!" Seru Inoichi. "Kau boleh pulang sekarang, istirahat yang cukup ya untuk besok!"

"H-hai! Arigatō Gozaimashu, Ojii-san!"

Naruto ber-ojigi kepada Inochi, dan tak lama ia sedikit berteriak dari kejauhan kepada Ino. "Aku pulang dulu Ino!"

Yah, masih tetap diam saja. Malah dengkuran Ino terasa lebih kencang ketika Naruto pamit. Benar-benar capek mungkin Ino.

Sebetulnya, sebetulnya nih.

Ino hanya berpura-pura tidur ketika Naruto balik menatapnya sebelum ayahnya datang saat ia menyaksikan Naruto yang menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Tapi yah, malah berakibat tidur beneran.

Bagaimana lagi, rencana hanya ingin merem sesaat tapi dewi tidur malah menyamber hingga membuatnya beneran tidur.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Dua siswi dengan rambut yang sama-sama mencolok warnanya berjalan berbarengan keluar kelas ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, mengakhiri mata pelajaran dan diganti dengan mata pelajaran baru nanti ketika mereka masuk kembali ke kelas.

"Aku masih kelihatan gemuk engga sih? Kok kayanya perutku agak besaran ya."

"Ha? Perasaan kemarin berat badanmu udah turun banyak deh, makan apa kau sampai bisa naik lagi?"

"Eh.. Engga makan aneh-aneh kok. Apa aku perlu diet lagi ya?"

"Astaga, Ino.. Sudah ideal badanmu! Mau sekurus apalagi?"

Mereka terus bercakap-cakap selama di koridor ini yang menuju kantin sekolah, mengikuti para pelajar lain yang cukup banyak didepan mereka terlebih dahulu.

"Masih buncit perutku!"

"Makanya sambil olahraga juga, Pig!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil Pig, Forehead!"

Padahal awalnya Ino cuma mau berbagi hasil dietnya yang sebenarnya berhasil tapi Ino merasa bahwa perutnya belum sempurna dalam kategori langsing ketika ia berkaca di cermin pagi ini. Namanya juga wanita, mau langsing tapi seperti ingin menjadi busung lapar.

Mereka berdebat hingga menimbulkan kemacetan dibelakang mereka. Karena sebagian murid berhenti melihat mereka dan sebagian berlalu saja karena perdebatan itu tidak penting.

"Udah bener-bener berhasil diet, masih dibilang buncit perutmu!"

"Sakura, aku yang merasakannya! Bukan kau!"

"Err.. Bisa tidak kalau mengoceh tidak dijalan?"

Sakura dan Ino menoleh kedepan, menemukan beberapa murid laki-laki bergerombol sambil membawa makanan berbungkus di masing-masing tangan mereka. Barusan yang nyeletuk diantaranya adalah siswa dengan gigi yang terlihat mirip taring setiap ia kali berbicara.

"Haah, kebiasaanmu berisik tidak lantas hilang juga ya, Ino." Tambah siswa dibelakangnya dengan rambut mirip nanas alias Shikamaru.

"Bilang dong kalau mau lewat!" Balas Sakura nge-gas.

"Daritadi juga udah bilang, tapi anda masih balas ludah-ludahan sama teman anda." Tanggap siswa itu yang ternyata Kiba dengan 'agak' sopan.

Gerombolan itu kembali berjalan saat Sakura dan Ino memberi jalan, namun ada satu siswa yang masih diam disana tidak mengikuti teman-temannya dan hanya melihat Sakura serta Ino bergantian.

"Sasu—

"Ini lagi, kenapa Naruto?"

Baru saja Naruto monyong untuk menyebut teman lamanya Sasuke ke Sakura, sudah keburu dipotong sepihak oleh siswi rambut merah muda itu dengan tegas.

"Astaga, Sakura-chan jahat~ Aku kan cuma mau nanya Sasuke—OHOK!"

"JANGAN MEMANGGILKU DENGAN NADA KEMAYUMU ITU, SHANNARO!"

Bogem mentah Sakura menimbulkan benjol besar di kening Naruto, bahkan ada sisa asap disana karena pukulan itu juga bersuhu panas hingga benjol itu seperti mendidih(?).

"Aduh.. Mati aku.." Ringis Naruto menahan air mata yang berlinang.

Ino berkacak pinggang dan ingin ikut campur dengan pembicaraan dua teman lama ini. "Sakura, kalau kau gituin terus malahan makin bodoh lagi dia."

"Makin menyusut otaknya kan bahaya juga. Nanti tokoku malah dijaga sama orang bodoh."

Naruto tidak menanggapinya, hanya berkomat-kamit karena ia berusaha meredam emosi besar tingkat dewa yang ia tahan atas pujian Ino yang memanaskan kedua telinga ketika mendengarnya.

"Engga bakalan, tempurung kepala Naruto kan lebih keras dari manusia biasa. Jadi gakpapa."

"Gakpapa jidatmu! Eh—Ups.."

"Nyari mati kau ya?"

Kalimat sakral yang dibenci Sakura tidak sengaja keceplosan oleh Naruto. Tidak beberapa lama, Naruto menjaga jarak dari Sakura.

"Eh, anu— S-Sakura-chan.."

"Naruto, cewek itu harusnya jangan kau panggil dengan nama yang berkaitan dengan anggota tubuhnya." Ino ikutan ngomong dengan bahasan yang engga nyambung.

"Lho? Memang salah aku panggil dengan Sakura-chan?"

"Bukan—"

"Halah, makanya cari pacar sana biar kau bisa manggil pacarmu dengan embel-embel." Potong Sakura pada ucapan Ino.

"Kau sendiri saja masih bucin sama Sasuke!" Balas Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Oh, jadi Sasuke? Jelaslah, Sasuke lebih suka diriku—"

"Tapi Sasuke masa bodo aja denganmu!"

Ino langsung diam dengan senyuman yang luntur ketika Naruto memotong ucapannya, memilih melanjutkan ucapannya dengan Sakura.

"Biarin, Sasuke kan ganteng dan kalem. Engga kaya dirimu yang mirip preman!"

"Preman? Lebih mirip Yank—"

"Ino, kau diam dulu. Aku ingin membela diriku yang dibandingi si Teme itu!"

Kali ini perasaan Ino melebur total ketika Naruto memotong lagi ucapannya. Sekarang ia baru sadar, pandangan mata yang diberikan Naruto kepada dirinya dan Sakura berbeda. Meski memang ia bukan penebak, Ino dapat menangkap sorot mata Naruto kepada Sakura lebih intens dan langsung.

Berbeda dengannya, Ino merasa Naruto terkadang hanya sesaat melihat wajah dan matanya, sisanya pasti ia mengalihkan wajah menuju objek lain. Kalau soal bercakap, memang tetap Naruto yang slengean. Namun tetap saja kontak mata itu sekarang meng-"ganggu" batin.

"Balik saja sana ke gengmu itu! Aku masih mau ke kantin sama Ino."

"Sekarang aku di usir nih? Jahat~"

Tidak hanya itu, dari caranya melakukan candaan konyolnya itu berbeda juga kepadanya.

Untuk penjelasan, mereka memang satu kelas dulu semasa SMP bersama Naruto dan geng, Sakura serta Sasuke. Tapi memang Naruto paling dekat ya hanya dengan Sakura dan Sasuke.

Lalu apa yang dipermasalahkan? Naruto hanya bertingkah seperti dulu dan tidak berubah juga, tetap konyol.

Tapi.

Entahlah, moodnya hancur berantakan dengan tindakan Naruto kepadanya sebelum ini. Baru pertama kalinya moodnya hancur selain karena ucapan cowok yang tidak termasuk ayahnya.

"Jangan diusir.. Eh? Ino, ada apa—ADUH!"

Ino menginjak kaki Naruto dengan sangat kencang.

"Rasakan!"

Seketika Ino beranjak dari sana, merubah haluan dan tidak jadi ke kantin. Menimbulkan ke kagetan bagi Naruto, yang malah tidak masalah dengan injakan Ino karena penasaran atas perubahan sikap yang boss-nya itu tunjukan..

"Ino.. Kenapa dia?" Tanya Naruto.

"Duh, dasar deh!" Ucap Sakura, ia akhirnya ikut beranjak dan mengikuti Ino.

"Dah Naruto!"

Naruto tidak menanggapi, dirinya langsung dipenuhi rasa bersalah karena sepertinya ia membuat Ino marah luar biasa. Bingung akan apa yang terjadi nanti ketika Naruto kembali datang ke toko untuk kerja sambilan.

Meski beberapa kali guru menegurnya untuk tidak berlari di koridor, Ino tetap kukuh berlari dengan air mata yang sedikit membasahi pipinya sembari diusap oleh punggung tangan.

..

..

* * *

.

Naruto masih terbawa pikiran ketika melihat Ino yang berubah dan berkata kasar kepadanya di jam istirahat hari ini. Meski disibukkan pelajaran dan jam sekolah telah usai, selama perjalanan wajahnya hanya diam sambil melamun ketika kakinya melangkah di trotoar dekat jalan besar.

'Rasakan!'

Baru kali ini, ada cewek yang sampai menghujatnya dengan kasar seperti itu. Apalagi cewek itu Ino, yang biasanya mungkin hanya berbicara kasar ketika bersama Sakura. Intinya sih, ya begitu. Naruto merasa bersalah, benar-benar merasa bahwa tindakannya membuat Ino marah besar, apalagi sekarang ia bekerja di toko bunga milik ayahnya.

"Aku tidak mengira dia akan sampai semarah itu."

Terkadang Naruto tidak menyaring dahulu kalimat yang mulutnya ucapkan, jika menurutnya orang tersebut semisal teman-temannya maka Naruto bersikap seperti biasanya konyol dan berisik. Kasusnya ternyata berbeda, karena Ino malah tidak terima.

Masalah itu benar-benar mengganggu. Sampai membuatnya bingung bagaimana nanti jika ia datang ke toko bunga Ino. Apakah ia akan ditampar nanti.

Inilah dia.

Hanya beberapa meter lagi ia sampai. Sudah Naruto bisa lihat toko bunga Ino di seberang jalan, hanya butuh melewati zebra cross, dapat juga ia lihat ada Ino yang sedang mengurus bunga didepan tokonya dengan berjongkok memunggungi jalan kearah Naruto.

Ino pulang dari sekolah selalu tepat waktu, berbeda dengan Naruto yang biasanya berleha-leha dulu di sekolah untuk ngumpul sambil bercengkrama. Jadi tidak heran Ino sudah lebih dulu di toko daripada Naruto.

Setelah menyebrangi jalan, Naruto tetap diam dari kejauhan untuk menjaga jarak dari Ino. Dengan menarik nafas, akhirnya ia beranikan diri untuk menyapa langsung.

"Ino."

Ino bereaksi dan menghentikan kegiatannya, namun ia lanjutkan lagi dan tidak menanggapi Naruto.

"Aku.. minta maaf."

Kembali, Ino diam dan seperti tertarik pada ucapan Naruto yang barusan.

"Memotong ucapan dan.. menyuruhmu diam itu memang keterlaluan jika aku pikir-pikir dengan baik." Ucap Naruto, sambil meremat tali tasnya menahan rasa grogi.

"Terkadang aku konyol memang. Tapi melihatmu yang berubah sampai menginjak kakiku.. itu benar menggangguku seharian ini.."

"Kurasa itu memang sudah keterlaluan."

"Kau tidak pandai meminta maaf ya?"

"Eh?" Kaget Naruto, ketika Ino merespon.

Kegiatannya Ino akhiri sambil mengusap-usap kedua tangannya demi menghilangkan tanah yang mengotori telapak tangan. Berdiri, merapihkan baju santainya yang sedikit kusut ketika ia berjongkok, kemudian ia bergeleng pelan.

"Tidak apa. Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Lagipula maksudmu itu kau sedang bercanda 'kan?"

"Eh.. Eh?"

"Moodku sedang tidak stabil."

Hening. Tidak ada yang memulai lagi. Hingga Ino menoleh kearah Naruto dan membuat kunciran rambutnya mengibas ketika anggota tubuhnya bergerak. "Ayo masuk ke toko. Hari ini kita memiliki banyak orderan."

"Eh..?"

"Jangan eh, saja!" Ino berinisiatif duluan masuk ke toko dan menahan pintu sambil kembali menatap Naruto dibelakang.

"CEPETAN!"

"S-siap, boss!" Dengan glare dan nada tinggi, membuat Naruto langsung kicep dan takut kepada Ino saat ini, beneran masih marah kayanya sih.

"Tapi, sebelumnya."

"Apa?" Ino menghentikan langkahnya dan mendengarkan Naruto lagi.

"Kau.. Kau memaafkanku ya? Tidak apa deh kalau masih marah. Tapi maafkan aku!" Mohon Naruto, yang masih tidak bisa tenang karena Ino terus menghindar.

Sementara, Ino yang kukuh dengan bete-nya kepada Naruto lama-lama luluh karena tingkah Naruto yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat polos saat meminta maaf. Membuatnya jadi tidak tega marah-marah tidak jelas pada si kuning itu.

"Iya iya!" Ino menjawab. "Aku sedang lagi datang bulan! Jadi wajarkan saja kalau aku marah-marah terus!"

"Eh, lalu aku dimaafkan?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Ino menepuk wajahnya sendiri. "Iyaaaa, Narutooooo!"

"N-nah, sekarang kan sudah lebih enakan.." Senyum Naruto sedikit agak canggung. Yang dibalas Ino juga dengan senyuman simpul.

"Jadi kayak anak kecil ya kau, lucu juga."

"Siapa anak kecil!"

"Entah." Ino berlalu, meninggalkan Naruto yang sekarang malah gilirannya jadi kesal karena disebut anak kecil.

Akhirnya mereka berdua fokus untuk berjaga toko di hari ini setelah ada cekcok kecil dari siang hari disekolah hingga selesai sore ini. Ino mengecek sisa pesanan yang ditinggalkan ayahnya, sementara Naruto duduk-duduk saja melihat bunga sambil menunggu perintah Ino.

Setidaknya, ketika Ino masih mengecek pesanan toko hari ini, Naruto dijelaskan dengan singkat namun jelas oleh Ino mengenai jenis bunga yang dijual oleh toko bunga keluarga Yamanaka. Cukup bervariasi, juga mereka menyesuaikan musim untuk bunga yang akan dijual. Mereka juga menjual bibit-bibit bunga dan bahkan ada bibit tanaman hias dan bibt tanaman pangan.

Namun ada bunga yang tetap ada selama musim kecuali winter yang masih tersedia di toko, karena saat winter atau musim salju mereka tutup hingga musim semi datang. Sebenarnya masih bisa diusahakan buka, namun mereka tidak punya greenhouse untuk bercocok tanam. Mau tidak mau, winter harus absen untuk tidak buka.

"Waduh, pesanan antar semua lagi." Gerutu Ino, melihat kertas yang penuh dengan coretan orderan di papan alas kayu ditangannya.

"Pesan antar?" Naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati Ino. "Memang bisa pesan antar ya toko bungamu ini?"

Ino mengangguk. "Iya. Biasanya ayahku yang mengantar, cuma karena beliau tidak ada jadi rasanya pesanan ini harus di cancel."

"Lho? Nanti kalau pelangganmu kecewa bagaimana?"

"Iyaaa.. Memang agak sulit sih." Ino jadi kepikiran atas perkataan Naruto.

Ayah Ino biasanya mengosongkan orderan atau menutup pesan antar jika sedang pergi, namun ia baru sadar ketika Naruto bilang seperti itu. Terus jadinya bagaimana?

"Memang biasanya diantar pakai apa?" Tanya Naruto yang coba mengintip kertas dengan menjinjit-jinjit.

"Kalau orderannya berupa karangan bunga atau skala besar biasanya pakai mobil pickup."

"Lalu yang tertera di order pesanan? Orderan besar?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Ino membalik-balik kumpulan kertas yang dipapan, mencoba menghimpun pesanan hari ini yang harus diantar lalu menyimpulkannya.

"Rata-rata cuma karangan bunga kecil dan beberapa bucket bunga sih." Jawab Ino, sesekali mencoret kertas untuk menandai pesanan. "Eh iya, aku ingat."

"...?"

"Ayo ikut aku."

Mengedikan bahu, kemudian Naruto mengekori Ino yang pergi menuju keluar toko sesuai ucapan anak pemilik toko Bunga Yamanaka. Setelah keluar, Ino berjalan menuju samping toko bunga yang ada lorong kecil diantara rumah dan toko bunganya yang berjarak 3 meteran. Disana mereka menemukan motor skuter yang dimana ada keranjang didepannya dan box penyimpanan dibelakang terpakir rapih dengan helm bertengger di spion kanan.

"Motor?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hm, kami biasanya jika mengantar pesanan bunga skala kecil menggunakan sepeda motor ini."

"Oalah." Ucap Naruto. "Terus yang biasa mengantar dengan motor di tokomu siapa?"

Ino memegang dagunya dan sedikit mengingat-ingat. "Biasanya sih.. Kalau engga ayahku ya pegawai lamaku yang sudah cukup lama keluar dari pekerjaannya di tokoku."

"Kau bisa membawanya kan?"

Naruto diam, mencerna ucapan Ino sambil memerhatikan motor skuter yang sepertinya jika dinaiki tidak akan terlalu kencang saat menarik gasnya. Ada beberapa debu yang terlihat di badan skuter tersebut, namun terlihat masih cukup terawat baik karena tak ada karat di titik-titik tertentu di skuter tersebut.

"Bisa sih, bisa. Tapi apa kau yakin?"

"Yakin? Maksudnya?"

"Nanti kalau aku kabur dari pekerjaanku gimana?"

"Please deh, kalau pun kau punya rencana jahat seperti itu engga akan kau ceritakan langsung kepada pemiliknya didepan wajah." Jawab Ino sambil menatap sinis Naruto yang malah terlihat lucu. "Lagipula nanti aku bisa melapor ke polisi dan mendatangi kediamanmu."

"Kau mah dibawa serius mulu, engga asyik." Balas Naruto.

"Serius? Iya ini kan namanya kerja, makanya aku bertanya padamu duren! Arrrghh!"

Sepertinya Ino mulai tidak terkendali lagi emosinya karena Naruto selalu saja bisa membalas ucapannya dengan kata-kata aneh yang malah membuatnya ingin menggerogoti kepala duren itu biar jalan yang ada di otaknya lancar dan warasnya kembali datang ke Naruto

"Iya iya aku bisa, jangan marah lagi dong." Santai Naruto, tidak melihat situasi bahwa Ino sudah berasap dan mengepul dari atas kepalanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang dan diskusi berkelanjutan, box bagasi belakang skuter yang nampak kosong tidak lama kemudian sudah cukup penuh terisi berbagai jenis pesanan toko bunga, mulai karangan bunga kecil hingga bucket bunga yang terbungkus rapih agar tidak mudah rusak ataupun tercampur.

Keranjang skuter yang ada di depan bodi skuter pun juga sudah terisi, namun karena ukurannya lebih kecil keranjang itu hanya diisi bucket bunga kecil dan beberapa peralatan perkakas khas perkebunan.

Naruto sudah bersiap-bersiap setelah menyalakan skuter, helm pun sudah terpasang rapih dikepalanya. Sebelumnya juga ia telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian santai agar tidak menimbulkan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkam saat ia membawa skuter ini dijalan nanti.

"Ini, daftar pesanan dan alamat yang harus kau antar. Jangan sampai salah ya." Ino memberikan secarik kertas yang berisi tulisan tangannya tentang alamat yang harus Naruto datangi. Naruto menerimanya dan membaca beberapa kalimat disana.

"Jaraknya lumayan sih, oke deh."

Kertasnya ia masukan kedalam saku bajunya lalu kemudian tangannya menekan tombol start untuk menyalakan mesin skuter.

"Widih, nyala." Komentar Naruto seperti orang primitif, sedangkan Ino facepalm namun bibirnya sedikit tersenyum menahan tawa.

Vrooom vroom!

Beberapa kali Naruto membejek gas skuter, namun tidak kunjung berjalan dan Naruto malah melihat-lihat Ino dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ini skuter matic kan? Kok di gas engga langsung jalan?"

"SKUTERNYA MASIH DALAM POSISI STANDAR GANDA BODOH!" Skuter itupun langsung kalah gas oleh Ino yang makin kesal.

"Oh bilang dong—"

"SUDAH CEPAT SANA! AKU DITEROR TERUS JIKA PESANANNYA BELUM DIANTAR!"

"Eh eh eh!"

Ino mendorong paksa skuter hingga kini posisinya berdiri tegak ditahan oleh kaki Naruto yang dimana penunggang skuter itu sendiri sampai kaget.

Bug!

"CEPAT!"

"Siap bos!"

Ino menggebrak jok belakang skuter yang memberikan stimulan(?) bahaya dari radar kesadaran Naruto. Tidak tunggu waktu lama, Naruto langsung tancap gas dan pergi menuju alamat yang sesuai Ino berikan pada kertas yang dikantonginya.

"Astaga, itu manusia. Beneran bodoh atau ngelawak sih."

Ino terus melihat Naruto yang sudah tidak terlihat dijalanan depan toko bunga, namun posisinya tidak kunjung berubah dan terpaku. Memikirkan tingkah Naruto yang benar-benar abstrak namun entah ada sesuatu yang menarik disana.

"Jauh lebih baik sih memang, daripada karyawan toko Tou-san yang kemarin keluar. Kalau diajak bercanda malah diam saja sambil senyum sendiri seperti orang kelainan."

Kedua tangannya terpaut dibelakang punggung, kekehan kecil terdengar dari mulutnya dengan semburat kecil di pipi juga terlihat. Marah masih tersisa di hatinya, namun rasa senang juga datang bersamaan.

Bad mood tentang kejadian siang telah sirna, melihat tingkah kekanakan Naruto sudah cukup untuk menghilangkannya

"Meski memang bodoh, dia punya daya tarik yang kuat dari sikapnya."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Lalu kalau bunga merah itu namanya apa?"

"Err.. Biasanya sih kalau merah itu bunga mawar, Obaa-san."

"Ohhh.. Begitu ya.."

"Iyaa."

"Lebih harum merah iya 'kan?"

"Astaga.."

Misi pengantaran pesanan Naruto hampir selesai, semua alamat dapat ia temukan dan pesanan bisa diberikan ke pelanggan meski sempat tersasar namun tidak masalah. Tinggal satu pesanan lagi yang harus Naruto tuntaskan saat ini. Tapi..

"Kalau lebih harum yang putih aku tukar saja merah dengan putih!"

"Obaa-san, pesanan anda pada toko bunga kami itu karangan bunga berbagai macam jenis bunga yang sudah anda tentukan. Jadi kami tidak membawa bunga putih atau apapun ituuu yang anda sebutkan, Demi kuda nil cungkring.."

Kesabaran Naruto diuji oleh pelanggan terakhirnya yang merupakan nenek-nenek berumur. Ketika ditanya dan meminta konfirmasi alamat, malahan pelanggan nenek ini meminta tukar bunga karena hanya warna merahnya tidak menarik dan malah nyambung-nyambungnya ke lebih harum apa tidak.

Untung pelanggan, nenek-nenek pula. Kalau tidak sudah Naruto ajak baku hantam sebelumnya.

"Jadi tidak bisa ya?"

Naruto diam, malahan jadi kasihan karena pelanggan berumurnya ini yang beratas namakan Yukari-Obaasan kebingungan karena pesanan yang ia inginkan benar namun entah membuatnya tidak puas.

"Haduh." Naruto tepok jidat.

Kepalanya bergeleng pelan, pusing melanda pikirannya. Disekitarnya sudah gelap karena malam sudah tiba, pengantaran pesanan bunga ini ternyata memakan cukup banyak waktu. Naruto harus memikirkan sesuatu, agar sehabis ini ia bisa istirahat dan bisa tidur nyenyak.

"Nah, Obaa-san."

"Iyaa?"

"Ini pesanannya, sesuai dengan permintaan. Tidak perlu memikirkan warnanya, jika memang sudah layu bunganya anda bisa memesan lagi di toko bunga kami."

"Oh? Jadi aku bisa pesan lagi?"

"Nah Iyaaa! Tentu!" Jawab Naruto semangat. "Jadi, ini pesanan anda."

Karangan bunga mini yang sudah lama Naruto pegang langsung diserahkan kepada Obaa-san itu dengan cepat.

"Bon-nya—"

"Tidak! Tidak perlu kertas bon! Pesanannya karena anda yang langsung menerima, jadi tidak perlu bon lagi!"

"Oh.. Begitu?"

"Iya! Saya mohon pamit dulu! Pesanan yang harus saya antar masih banyak! Arigatou!"

Obaa-san itu nampak bingung, melihat pesanannya dan Naruto yang minggat bergantian membuatnya tidak mengerti tentang ucapan Naruto tentang karangan bunga dan kertas bon.

Namun tak lama, Obaa-san itu mengucapkan dadah sambil melambai kepada Naruto yang malah acuh buru-buru menaiki skuternya kembali yang berada di depan rumah tanpa pagar milik pelanggan 'unik'nya.

"Bisa berbusa aku kalau terus menyahut ucapan Obaa-san itu."

Helm ia kenakan kembali, menaiki skuter dan menyalakannya dengan electric starter skuter yang langsung ngejreng(?).

"Duh, dosa banget diriku memperlakukan orang tua sampai kebingungan seperti tadi." Ucap Naruto melihat Obaa-san yang sudah masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Tuhan. Daripada aku nginep dengerin ocehannya, aku menyeleweng sedikit agar aku bisa kembali ke toko bunga."

Entah itu termasuk berdo'a atau ucapan konyol lainnya yang Naruto lontarkan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hari sudah malam, pesanan juga sudah terantar semuanya. Saatnya untuk kembali bukan?

Lagipula, alamatnya benar kok untuk Obaa-san itu. Kalau Ino bertanya, mungkin alasannya karena Obaa-san itu lupa saja mungkin yah dimana ia menaruh bonnya? Ya itu saja!

Menghela nafasnya yang sudah kesepuluh kalinya, kemudian Naruto menancap gas skuternya lagi yang dimana sekarang balik pulang menuju basecamp yaitu toko bunga Ino.

Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, hanya diam menikmati perjalanan diatas skuter. Termenung dan melamun sambil fokus menatap jalanan yang sudah dipenuhi cahaya lampu dari rumah-rumah disekitarnya.

Capek? Jelas. Namun entah rasanya juga cukup menyenangkan. Naruto mengira karena ia lambat mengantarkannya pelanggan akan marah, namun nyatanya setiap alamat yang ia datangi pasti akan disambut senyuman dan ucapan beragam yang sifatnya positif (kecuali tentang Obaa-san yang banyak tanya itu.)

Apa karena bunga itu membawakan kebahagiaan?

Mungkin.

Meski harus membayar, orang akan senang melihat keindahan bunga yang mereka sukai dari salah satu berbagai jenis bunga. Itulah yang Naruto tangkap dari kerjanya hari ini untuk mengantar pesanan.

"Mungkin aku bilang saja ke Ino, bahwa aku lebih cocok untuk bertugas menjadi kurir pesanan bunga saja." Kata Naruto setelah melamunkan pikirannya.

Rasa negatif yang dahulu termasuk 'itu' ternyata cukup bisa membuatnya sadar bahwa ada hal lain yang lebih berarti daripada hanya memikirkannya seseorang saja.

Yah, Naruto sekarang paham itu.

...

..

Vrooom! Cklek!

Skuternya Naruto matikan setelah terpakir rapih di lorong sebelah toko bunga. Melepas helm dan mengibaskan tangan untuk mengipasi kepalanya yang berkeringat karena terlalu lama mengenakan helm.

Pintu kaca toko Naruto buka sambil memanggil nama Ino ketika ia sudah memasuki toko.

"Ino! Semua sudah selesai!"

Tidak ada tanggapan.

"Kemana dia? Apa jangan-jangan dikamarnya lagi?"

Naruto kemudian berjalan semakin dalam ke toko, pikirannya tentang Ino yang meninggalkannya lagi seperti kemarin di toko langsung berubah seketika.

"Ino?"

Kakinya terus mendekat kearah meja kasir, hingga akhirnya berhenti dan diam sesaat ditempat.

"Beneran dia nungguin sampai ketiduran lagi di dekat kasir?"

Iya, Ino tertidur di meja kasir. Dengan posisi kepalanya yang menelungkup di kedua lengannya sendiri. Dengkuran kecil halus terdengar dari bibirnya yang terkatup, pertanda bahwa ia sedang pulas tertidur dalam posisi seperti ini. Seperti halnya kemarin di posisi yang sama, apa jangan-jangan Ino hafal betul posisi tidurnya yang nyaman?

"Inoichi-san nampaknya belum kembali." Ucap Naruto lagi, mengalihkan matanya kearah sekitar. "Toko bunga tutup setengah 8 ya?"

Jam dinding menunjukan pukul 7 pas, 30 menit lagi toko akan tutup. Kalau Naruto main pulang pamit saja nanti ia malah dikira karyawan tidak baik. Kayaknya nunggu aja deh disini, siapa tau nanti Inoichi-san datang.

Kursi disana Naruto duduki sambil tangan kanannya menyender di meja kasir, membuat posisinya saat ini duduk menyamping. Kakinya juga menyilang karena pegal, sesekali juga senandung lagu terdengar di bibirnya.

" _The love to you is alive in me.. woo everyday~"_

" _The love, you are aside of me.. woo—"_

"Ermmmhhng~"

Erangan kecil Naruto dengar disampingnya, ketika menoleh ia melihat Ino yang sedikit resah dalam tidurnya dengan menunjukan wajah yang sedikit tidak nyaman. Kemudian badannya sedikit bergetar seperti menggigil, mungkin barusan Ino kedinginan karena suhu toko cukup dingin oleh AC ruangan.

"Eh? Kedinginan dia. Kayanya AC-nya terlalu dingin." Naruto beranjak dari duduk. Kemudian ia sibuk mencari sesuatu yang bernama remote AC untuk mengatur suhunya.

"Dimana lagi. Engga ketemu."

Sebenarnya sih malas nyari, bukan engga ketemu.

"Duh." Naruto diam, sesaat merasa kasihan karena Ino masih seperti merasa kedinginan. Malas geraknya sudah menguasai Naruto untuk mencari remote di tiap sudut toko.

Sebuah ide muncul ketika Naruto sedikit mengintip di gantungan baju dekat pintu keluar toko.

Klak!

Blazer sekolahnya ia ambil dari gantungan baju, ia bawa blazernya menuju Ino yang masih terlelap dalam tidur.

Pluk!

Sepelan mungkin, Naruto memakaikan blazernya kepada Ino meski seadanya karena ia takut membangunkannya namun cukup tertutupi dan Ino meresponnya dalam tidur dengan menarik erat blazer Naruto dan mendengkur pelan kembali.

"Fyuh!"

Naruto duduk kembali, masih bingung memikirkan ia pulangnya nanti bagaimana. Memang harus dibangunkan sih Ino-nya, tapi nanti saja jam 7:30 nanti. Agak kasihan juga lihatnya.

"Naruto..?"

"He?"

Baru saja pantatnya ingin menyamankan posisi duduk, Ino malah bangun dan membuat Naruto kaget dan mendadak jadi salah tingkah ketika gadis toko bunga itu melihat blazer yang menyelimuti punggungnya dengan heran.

"Blazer siapa ini?"

"E-e-eh, itu.."

"Perasaan blazer-ku tidak sebesar ini deh."

"I-iya, i-itu.." Karena salting, Naruto malah jadi grogi dan bingung bagaimana menjawabnya.

"Jangan-jangan.." Ino kembali menatap Naruto.

"A-apa?" Balas Naruto terhadap tatapan Ino.

Tatapan yang kaget itu perlahan berubah menjadi tatapan.. terkagum? Iya, terkagum, terpesona atau apapun itu dari bentuk raut alis Ino yang mendukung sorot matanya.

"Hmm, begitu."

"..."

Diam Naruto.

Menggaruk pipinya yang gatal sambil mencoba memfokuskan matanya ke Ino, yang malah membuatnya tidak berkutik. Kalau Ino tau alasan sebenarnya kenapa Blazer miliknya ada disana, bisa di tertawakan dia hanya karena malas cari remote AC.

"Naruto."

"I-i-iya?"

Dagu tirus milik gadis itu berpangku di kedua tangannya yang ada di meja, tidak merubah pandangannya kearah sang Namikaze dengan tambahan senyuman manis di bibir peach-nya. Blazer dibelakang punggungnya sedikit terperosot namun tetap menyelimuti dirinya yang hanya menggunakan kaos oblong.

"Kau manis."

"Ha..?"

Pikiran awal yang ia tebak Ino akan marah lagi seketika langsung lenyap ketika Ino menyebutnya dengan kata 'manis'.

"Lucu, konyol, kekanak-kanakan, tidak dewasa."

"H-hei! Apa maksudnya kekanakan dan tidak dewasa!" Komentar Naruto mencoba membela atas ucapan Ino.

"Bagaimana pengantaran pesanannya?" Tanya Ino tidak menggubris.

"H-hm, yaa.. K-kukira bakal menjengkelkan, juga sempet tersasar aku mencari alamat."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lantai, karena tatapan Ino kepadanya langsung benar-benar hampir membuatnya tidak fokus.

"Jadi, lebih nyaman menjaga toko atau menjadi kurir saja?" Tanya Ino lagi.

Naruto hanya menatap sekilas. "K-kalau aku sih.. L-lebih enjoy jadi kurir antar saja.."

"Alasannya?"

"I-iyaaa. P-pokoknya aku bisa lebih dekat dengan orang!"

"Lalu?"

Naruto diam sebentar, memikirkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan Ino yang sebenarnya ingin ia bilang kepada anak pemilik toko bunga Yamanaka itu secara langsung. Ketika ia sudah mantap, wajahnya menoleh kearah Ino lagi dengan berani.

"Kukira, orang akan kesal karena aku mengantarnya lambat. Memang sih sebagian kesal karena aku lama mengantarnya."

"Tapi, ketika aku menunjukan pesanan mereka, rata-rata mereka menunjukan ekspresi senang ketika melihat bunga ataupun karangan bunga yang mereka inginkan telah tiba."

"Hmm." Jawab Ino singkat, pertanda ia sedang menyimak Naruto.

"Melihat wajah mereka, entah mengapa rasanya.. rasanya ketika mereka bahagia saat aku membawa bunga, rasa bahagia itu juga datang ke dalam diriku."

"Nyaman saja melihat mereka senang ketika aku hadir membawanya. Membuatku sekarang lebih menyukai bunga."

"Kemudian—"

"Apa ini blazermu?"

Ino memotong, Naruto yang dalam keadaan normal menjadi kembali merinding karena Ino kembali menanyakan perihal itu. Karena itu, Naruto hanya mengangguk dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau pakaikan ini kepadaku?"

"A-aku ingin menjawabnya, tapi aku takut kau tertawa." Balas Naruto.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

Naruto perlahan menjaga jarak, merasa Ino akan benar-benar tertawa.

"A-ak-aku melihatmu tidur tadi sempat kedinginan karena suhu AC terlalu rendah. Karena aku tidak menemukan remote AC makanya aku menggunakan blazer-ku saja agar kau tidak terlalu kedinginan lebih parah lagi.."

Jawaban Naruto panjang, ia juga menunggu tertawaan. Namun tawa itu tidak kunjung ia dengar dari Ino. Dengan berani lagi, ia menoleh lagi ke Ino, malah menemukan bahwa cewek itu menunjukan senyum yang belum pernah ia lihat selama ia mengenalnya.

Senyuman manis, polos, dan.. cantik.

Entah mengapa, debaran jantungnya tidak kunjung normal sedari awal malah semakin kencang melihat Ino tetap diam dengan mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Bu-bu-bukan tidak menemukan remotenya. Ta-tapi aku ma-malas carinya!" Tambah Naruto berharap Ino benar-benar tertawa.

"Naruto."

"..."

"Aku."

"A-aku..?" Beo Naruto

"Maksudku—, kau sudah boleh pulang." Ucap Ino menoleh kearah jam dinding.

"Loh? Kau—eh.. maksudku beneran udah boleh pulang?"

"Iya. Kenapa? Kau ingin menginap disini?" Tanya Ino dengan mata menyelidik.

"Aku tidak bilang ingin menginap!"

"Boleh sih, tapi sebagai gantinya gajimu kupotong setengah untuk membayar uang sewanya."

"AKU TIDAK BILANG INGIN MENGINAP, ASTAGAAA!"

"Sudah sudah! Kalian ini!"

Inoichi muncul secara mengejutkan dari ketiadaan(?) maksudnya, Inoichi masuk melalui pintu belakang toko yang menghubungkan rumah keluarga Yamanaka dengan toko bunga. Menemukan bahwa anaknya sedang berdebat masalah aneh bersama karyawan barunya.

"Kalau mau mengadakan acara menginap bareng, ajak teman-teman kalian biar semakin ramai!" Ucap Inoichi.

Naruto dan Ino menunjukan tanda '?' diatas kepala mereka sebagai tanggapan mereka.

"Loh? Kalian mau buat acara nginep kan?"

"Lebih baik Tou-san diam saja deh."

Ino geram, Inoichi bingung, begitu juga Naruto ikut bingung. Entah apa yang sedang mereka bahas sekarang.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu.." Inoichi berdehem. "Hei anak muda!"

"H-ha'i?" Balas Naruto pada Inoichi.

"Dilihat dari aromamu, hari ini kau bekerja cukup giat dan baik! Kau boleh pulang sekarang!"

Naruto ingin komentar sih, apa maksudnya melihat aroma yang Inoichi bilang, tapi daripada semakin ngawur jika diajak bicara kali ini Naruto coba kalem saja deh. Anggap saja pengalaman punya bos unik.

Naruto memberi hormat ala militer. "Uh she up(?)!"

Setelah mengambil tas sekolahnya, Naruto bergegas pulang menuju rumah dengan pakaian sekolah yang sudah terlipat rapih di dalam tas, jadi saat ini Naruto memakai pakaian santainya berupa kaos oranye dengan celana panjang hitam.

Ketika tangannya menyambar gagang pintu toko, kepalanya menoleh dan memberi salam terakhir sebelum pulang.

"Jaa! Konbanwa!"

"Hoi! Tunggu!"

Kaki kanannya yang hampir menapak lantai untuk melangkah diurungkan ketika Inoichi memanggilnya kembali.

"Ha'i?"

"Kau tidak lupa sesuatu kan?"

Sesuatu?

Tangan Naruto meraba saku celananya, siapa tahu dompetnya tertinggal karena ia tidak teliti. Tapi masalahnya dompet ia taruh di dalam tas dan hal-hal lainnya juga ada di dalam tas. Beneran, ia masih ingat ketika beberes pulang tadi.

"Bukan, bukan barangmu. Tapi ini."

Inoichi merogoh saku jaketnya, dimana mata Naruto langsung terfokus pada kegiatan Inoichi yang merogoh-rogoh saku.

"Ah! Kau lupa—"

Untung saja Inoichi orangnya tidak mudah latah, baru saja pandangannya teralih tapi ia sudah menemukan sesuatu yang menjadi keajaiban Naruto.

"Hm? Kalau masalah uang cepat ya." Kata Inoichi setelah melihat Naruto yang sudah berpindah ke sampingnya dalam kedipan mata. "Ini. Bantuanmu sangat luar biasa hari ini!"

Tanpa menghitung lagi selembaran uang yang cukup banyak dari Inoichi berpindah tangan ke Naruto. Akan tetapi Inoichi bingung dengan Naruto yang hanya diam melihat uang yang diberinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya ini terlalu banyak, Ojii-san.." Komentar Naruto melihat lembaran uang yang ia rasa lebih banyak dari kemarin.

"Anggap saja bonus! Haha!"

Setelah itu, berakhirlah kegiatan Naruto bekerja di toko bunga Yamanaka. Kali ini Inoichi juga tidak menyuruh Naruto membantunya untuk merapihkan toko, tugas mengantar pesanan sudah dilakukan Naruto hari ini, menjadikannya bisa menjaga toko sore ini tak lama setelah Naruto pergi.

"Rajin juga dia, bisa diandalkan pula. Haha!"

Inoichi tertawa singkat setelah mengunci pintu toko, dimana Ino malah menunjukan wajah bete karena Tou-san nya sedari tadi mengomentari perilaku Naruto yang baru bekerja 2 hari pada toko milik keluarga Yamanaka.

"Mou! Berhenti mengulangi pujian yang aneh itu!" Ino angkat bicara.

"Loh kenapa memangnya?"

"Ish, Tou-san belum tahu sifat aslinya saja bisa berbicara seperti itu." Komentar Ino sambil membuang wajahnya.

"Memang sifat aslinya bagaimana? Psikopat?"

"E-nggak psikopat juga sih.."

"Lalu apa dong?" Inoichi mendekat kearah anaknya setelah memastikan semuanya sudah terkunci termasuk jendela-jendela.

"Ya, mirip berandalan! Bandel, kadang tidak tau aturan, berisik, terus apa-apa dibawa bercanda terus!"

Tertawaan Inoichi membuat Ino malah yang bergantian jadi bingung melihat Tou-sannya.

"Kalau untuk remaja SMA seumurannya itu wajar. Tou-san juga pernah merasakannya kok."

"Tapi 'kan bikin males liatnya setiap hari kalau memang dia lewat atau sapa denganku!"

Inoichi duduk dikursi yang di dekat Ino sambil berdehem, mencoba menjelaskan bahwa persepsi Ino menurutnya harus diubah dari sisi pemahaman.

"Kalau memang begitu, lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto yang kerja disini?"

"Yaa beda sih.." Ino mengalihkan wajahnya dan melihat kesamping.

.

.

.

..

...

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
